Book One:Disaster
by Mulleb
Summary: Life was going well for the avatar. He just married his forever girl, Katara, the world was at peace, and he had a good friends. That all change when he meet a woman name Sorte. She challenged him to a bet and he lost. To late he learn he lost to Lady Luck, better know as Fate. She screwed up his time line and doomed the world to Fire Nation's rule. Now Aang must set things right.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy the read.

* * *

Chapter One

Life was good. No, thought Aang as he strolled down the stone path, it was great. The young man- twenty years old- smiled at anything the hills had to offer. The chipmunk-rats scurrying across the dusty ground, the leafy trees filtering the sunlight, and the clear blue skies were offered the same treatment. The air bender grinned at the breeze that shaved his bald scalp and pulled at his loose clothing.

Aang's fingers brushed his goatee to touch his lips. A blush appeared as he thought of yesterday. He still couldn't believe he married Katara, his forever girl. It was the greatest thing to happen to him since the end of the war. The smile wavered slightly as he thought of his friends. Soon they will part again. Then he thought of the peace and balance brought to the world.

The peace that he, Avatar Aang, brought by bringing down Fire Lord Ozai. Things had been far from smooth. The four nations –if he counted the last air bender –still bicker with one another. They disagreed upon what to do. Progress had been made. The Fire Nation, led by Zuko, had helped the rest of the world rebuild. Both the North and the South Water tribes are becoming stronger with the help of the water siblings. Toph worked on her small part of the earth kingdom. With him he had his friends, his forever girl, and a greater world to embrace the future with.

Something hot landed on top of his head. With a yelp the avatar swiped something off his blue arrows. The glowing embers flush before his eyes. While wiping his head, he stared at the burnt butt of a cigar.

Frowning, the avatar sniffed the air as he looked around. The frown became a smile upon spotting one of the trees down the wide path. Laying on a tree branch a pale skin woman smoked. With her back to him he couldn't get much detail, though the woman had an interesting chose of clothing. A green conical hat crowned dusty white hair. Her blue sleeveless shirt identified with the water tribe, but she wore baggy orange pants. Red arm guards protected her forearms, but her feet were bare. A sash with the image of the wind was wrapped around her waist.

Kneeling down, the avatar picked up the burning butt. With the help of his native element he leapt up into the air. He soared over the relaxed person and landed in the next tree over. A hum sound came from the woman.

The avatar turned around to speak and then paused. Frontal view gave him a full view of ample bosoms. His gray eyes almost match the silvers. The fleshy lips pulled across an oval face. As she turned around, a golden bracelet on her wrist jingled.

"Hello," said the woman in a slow drawl. Reaching into her pocket, she took out another cigar. She placed it in her mouth. A snap of her fingers produced a small flame over the thumb. Lighting her cigar, she spoke around the tobacco product. "Need something?"

The avatar presented the butt. "Mind not throwing these around. If the sparks land in the grass it could start a fire."

"But I threw it onto the road," stated the smoker.

"Yet the wind could pick up the sparks."

"Then the sparks would set the tree aflame." Pushing herself up, the woman brought her hand closer to her chest. "Then the wind keep the fire going and set it teeth on Ba Sing Se." Throwing her arms into the air, she grinned. "And despite the effort of many the great capital of the earth kingdom burn to the ground! Bringing a tragic end to the city that stood for hundred years."

The airbender stared at the woman with a goofy grin. He started to speak, but was cut off.

"Or the spark may travel up in the air." The woman's jab of the finger punctuated the last sentence. "Going up to catch a Fire Nation ship on fire. It crashed to the ground and the people of the Earth mistake it as an attack. This start up a new hundred year war."

Pointing to the earth, the smoker leapt to her feet. "Or maybe the ash will burn the hand of a scandal. It give our heroine the time to knock him out, retrieved the scroll of destiny, and start a brand new city to surpass Ba Sing Se itself!"

With a sigh the woman crossed her arms. "But no. Instead we have a little monk pick the cigar up and lecture a maiden about the dangers of wildfire. How boring." For a long moment Aang just stood there and stared at the butt of the cigar. Huffing away, the woman blew rings of smoke.

"You're odd." The airbender offered wide smile. "But in a good way."

"Thanks." The woman returned the smile. "Care to entertain a bored soul." She patted the branch. "I had been conversing with nature, but it hadn't talked much."

"Yeah," said the avatar, "it can be hard to communicate with. It took me hours of mediation to do so."

"Don't want to do that. Want to play a game?"

Aang sat down with legs crossed and his hand cupping his chin. He came out here on a walk to get fresh air. Before leaving he told his friends he be back in a bit. Placing his hands onto his knees, he nodded.

"I got a couple hours. What you got in mind?"

"I like placing bets," said the woman. "In things with skills and luck, but I don't want to win by luck. So let play a game I call whack the Sorte."

"Whack what now?"

"Me." Sorte pointed to herself. "It's easy to do. One or more people gang up on me and tried to land a hit. All it take is one hit."

Scratching his forehead, Aang shrugged. "I guess that can be fun, but won't it hurt."

Sorte chuckled. "Believe it or not I'm good at dodging. You know the best part about it?"

To entrain his new friend the avatar glanced thoughtfully up at the sky. "I give up." Aang threw up his hands.

"The bet." Sorte grin sharpen to the point of cutting flesh. "Simple really. If I'm hit I'll grant the person the fondest wish they desire." Bringing a finger up, Sorte stuck out her tongue. "Within reason of course. I can't blow up the sun or turn an entire city into ice cream."

Aang put on a puppy eye expression. "How about custard? I could go for custard."

"Nope." The woman crossed her arms. "Impossible."

"So what happen if I lost?"

"I get to play with your time." Sorte put on an innocent smile.

"Play with my time? So you want to control my schedule?"

"You can say that."

"Well… I could use someone to keep my schedule. I have been rather busy of late.."

"If that what you wish that what you get?"

Aang sat there and thought. After a long moment he nodded his head. "What are the rules?"

The woman leapt off the tree. Following after her, the avatar landed in a crouch. So when he looked up he nearly scrambled back. Sorte was easily over six if not seven feet. The loose clothing made her look a bit bigger.

"I already told you," said the woman. "All you need to do is hit me and you win. Anything goes. That includes all of your bending power, Aang,"- that earned a startled expression- "Please. You're famous in isolated mountain ranges. Anyway, all bending is allowed. All weapons are allowed. The only real rule is that you got to hit me in five minutes."

"Okay." Aang assumed a loose stance. "So when do we start."

"Now." With a nod of her head Sorte disappeared from reality. Eyes wide the avatar scanned the area. At the edge of his field of vision a humanoid figure appeared. Twirling around, the avatar shot a fist forward and wind howled. Yet Sorte disappeared before the wind got a foot away from him.

"Got to move faster than that," said a voice overhead.

Aang spin around and kick a blast of air. Branches trembled as leafs took flight. Chuckles drew his attention to his right. Sitting on the edge of the road, the woman took the cigar out while blowing out smoke. While she smiled and waved, sweat gleamed off her face. The avatar tilled his head as he stared at Sorte.

"Gawking won't help," sang the woman.

With a grin the avatar assumed a new stance. Grass withered to brown and Sorte felt the air grow dryer as a mass of water collected over Aang's head.

Arms whipped forward and the water smashed into the ground. Bolting to her feet, the smoker leapt to the air. Aang smiled as the liquid froze into ice. Sorte sighed as she landed. Her feet slid as she tried to move.

Taking a deep breath, the avatar launched forward and thrust out a trail of flame. Laughter ripped from Sorte as she, on one leg, swirled away. She weaved through the barrage of fire bolts and ducked under the fire encased swiping leg. Aang yelped as Sorte grabbed his leg and yanked back. Flat on his back the avatar brought a hand to his head.

Leaping backward, the smoker clicked her tongue. "Come on avatar! This is too…" With a yelp she dove to the right to avoid a large boulder. Twirling onto his feet, the avatar took on a strong stance. He stomped toward the woman and punched a fist into the air.

The smoker barely skid to a stop to avoid a wall of earth. She tried diving to the right or left, but the earth walls contain her to the spot. With a laugh the avatar stance become fluid. Water unfroze and rose up into a whip.

"Great." Sorte rolled her eyes. "A bondage fetish." She stuck her tongue out as she plastered herself her to the right wall. The whip snapping the air behind her butt. Crouching under a strike, Sorte leapt upward. She jumped clear of the wall, but the avatar sprung forward. The air around him collected for an attack.

Sorte brought her hand in front of her mouth. "Not happening." Taking a deep breath, she blew. The wind shot forward and knocked the startled air bender back. Pushed beyond the walls the woman landed in a crouch. Sorte took another huff of the cigar. Smoke filled her lungs and she sighed in pleasure.

"Three minutes up avatar," stated the smoker, "better hurry." Aang jumped in the air and landed in front of the smoke. She scurried back, but the avatar just stared at her.

"You bend air," stated the airbender .

"What are you talking about?" asked Sorte. "I…." Slumping, she slapped her face. "Shit."

"Who are you?"

Grinning, the smoker stepped back into a style he wasn't familiar with. Her body was loose with both hands at her sides. One open palm pointed to the earth while the other to the heaven. Her feet spaced somewhat apart. "Two minutes and forty-five seconds," stated the smoker. "Beat me and I'll tell all. If not,"- a lopsided grin tugged on her lip- "I can always have fun with your time."

Aang replied by unfreezing the ice and sweeping it forward. Huffing, the smoker stepped forward, clenched her downed right fist, and swung it into the air. A column of rock rose up, dividing the flood in two. Sorte then swept her raised hand down and brushed her fingers down the column.

Earth turned to dust. Clapping her hands in front of her face, she breathed in. As she exhaled she pulled her hands apart. A gust of wind drove the dust forward. Any water it touched dropped to the ground as mud. The remaining dust spread out across the field to obscure sight.

Wind returned the dust. Sorte dropped her hand down to cover her eyes. Her smirk returned when the last of the cloud gave way to fire. She pulled away and the heat warmed her chest. She twirled around in time to smack a wrist down. The resulting flames baked the earth.

The smoker stepped back onto one foot while her lowered hand readied to attack. With a yelp she backpedaled away from the pillar of earth. Yet she stepped onto mud and slide back.

The avatar left her little chance to recover. With his native element he closed the distance between them. As the young man skid to a stop he thrust his fist forward. The jab of flame forced Sorte to bend awkwardly out of the way. Her muscles groaned as the attacks kept coming.

Then the avatar stepped back and stomped on his feet. The ground right behind the smoker rose a couple inches, enough for her to trip upon. One foot flew backward to gain footing, but the mud slipped it right from under her.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Sorte slid across the mud. Regaining a fluid form, the avatar forced the water out of the mud. He formed a whip overhead and lashed it forward. Between getting hit and getting dirty, the smoker dropped onto her back. The whip snapped empty air.

Mud cladded to her butt as she scrambled backward. Getting her right hand to her side, she threw a clench fist up. Water turned to steam but the avatar pulled steam back into liquid form.

Sorte tried to rise to her feet. Yet panic and slick mud forced her to crawl on the ground, giving Aang the time needed to advance at leisure.

 _Ten seconds_ , thought the smoker. Got to stop him. Her hand went to her back.

"Good game." Aang grinned as he launched the whip. Sorte jerked out a knife from behind her sash. With a snap of the wrist she threw it and cut the whip. The resulting sprays collapsed to the ground. The blade cut the avatar's cheek before impaling into a tree.

Aang froze for a good few seconds. Giving Sorte time to scramble to her feet. Her hands wiped her butt. She panted.

"My bad." The smoker grinned. "It's a nasty habit of mine. I don't like losing."

"Then I lost." The avatar placed a hand to his cheek. When he drew it back blood painted his finger. "Oh well." A cheerful smile formed. "Still mind telling what you do? Being the avatar I know…"

"That only you can master the elements," Sorte whispered in Aang's ear from behind. Where she once stood now void. "Don't worry, Avatar. I can't steal your job." Her smirk turned devilish as wrapped her fingers around her head. "But I will peer into your life."

Aang's gasped as he felt something jabbed into his head. His heart flipped in place. Something like this happened in the past. Yet before anything could be done the world around him flashed away. Imagines flashed before his eyes. They were scenes of his life.

"Let see now." Sticking her tongue out, Sorte squinted her eyes. Aang got a brief summary of his earlier life. "No." Then the images of his time in the city after the defeat of the Fire Lord appeared. People cheered his arrival. Young and old alike from different nations congratulate him.

The regent holding the throne gave a feast for them. Once that was done his friends threw their mini party. Iroh made his tea. Sokka ate his fill while telling amusing stories to his girl Suki. Toph chatted with Zuko. On the porch he had his kiss with Katara.

"Come on," groaned the smoker. "At least be a little original."

Anger swelled in the airbender's chest. His tattoo and eye glowed a dark blue. His voice deepened due to hundreds of generations. "Get out of my head!" Pain erupted in his skull and neck. Screaming, the avatar knees buckled, but Sorte held him in place.

"Put that away," said Sorte. "Wasting your past lives time like that is disrespectful." The scenes started to speed up. They blurred together into a multitude of colors. Yet the smoker nodded her head while making comments. At times she laughed and at others she cried. They stopped on a clear view of the glacier the avatar sealed himself away in for one hundred years.

"Perfect." Sorte let go of the avatar. Stumbling forth, Aang turned around and got into stance. Instead he flopped onto his ass. His breath was uneven.

"Who are you?" asked Aang.

Crossing her arms, Sorte looked to the skies. "Won't matter soon enough, but since you are the avatar little old me can baffle you for a few moments. They call me Lady Luck." That received a blank stare. Sorte sighed. "That still hasn't caught on. Fine." Kneeling over, she poked the avatar on the nose. "You probably know me better as Fate."

"What?"

"Now, enjoy your life." With that said the Lady Luck and the world went dark.

* * *

Gasping, Aang lounged forward, but the chains and bracelets around his wrist kept him from getting far. A sharp pain in his head reminded him of the crack he received earlier. He rubbed the wound through a mass of short brown hair. It caught on the headband, but he took care not to take it off. He placed his hands into the lap of his dark brown torso. Shoulder shifted under the black shirt lined with red.

"That dream again." His deep voice echoed in the tiny metal cell. He scanned the room. Beside for a bucket next to him the room was bare. "They're feeling generous, but I can't keep Appa waiting."

The young man pulled himself into a beetle position. His hands reached for his boots. He grabbed one and shoved it off. With that done he searched the inner lining. Good thing he made the sewing look like the rest. Those guards were smart enough to search him.

Shouts from beyond the metal door stopped Aang. Due to thickness it was difficult to make out the words, but they sound startled. As soon as they started they stop. Frowning, the young man crossed his legs as he stared at the door.

Silence followed. A high squeal noise announced the door opening. A crack grew large enough for a person's head plus a hat of the former Earth kingdom to squeeze through. When the person faced him his jaw dropped open.

"Hey Aang." Sorte waved a hand. "You seem to be doing well for yourself."

* * *

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Flattening himself against the wall, Aang tried to meld in with his surroundings. His eyes searched for a quick escaped. An uneasy smile crossed his face. Sorte matched his smile with a much brighter one. Shoving the door aside, Lady Luck- or was it Fate?- walked in. Maybe he should just call her the smoker. She wreaked of it.

The smoker strolled up to the young man. He tried to stand on his toes, yet even with the extra height he gained he only reached Sorte's shoulder. Grabbing the headband, the smoker ripped it off. His hands clasped over his forehead.

"Finally," said Sorte. "I found the avatar!"

"I'm not the avatar," proclaimed Aang, "And you got my name wrong. It's Dawa."

Grabbing the teen by the hands, Sorte pulled them away to revel the blue arrow underneath. "Nope. You're the last airbender. Either that or one of the bravest"- with one hand she added quotation marks- "men in the world."

The avatar chuckled uneasily. "Look, if you're here to free me then that's great. Don't want the guards catching up." He forced a smile. It grew tighter as those silver orbs stabbed into his forehead.

"Let me guess. You have some memories of me?"

"What? You're a pretty lady and all and it would be nice dreams, but we've never met."

"Not in this timeline." Lady Luck stare went straight to Aang's heart. He tried to inch away, but Sorte used her fingers to push his head back into place. "You don't want to believe me. Considering your success during this time line, I can't blame you. Too bad that I have to scatter that faint hope."

With that said Sorte's finger started to glow a dark blue. Aang's eyes widen as another lifetime filled his head. Thawing about, he tried pulling away. Silent screams escaped his mouth. His body went limp and he reclined back on the wall.

The smoker set the avatar down onto the floor. Stepping back, she crossed her arms and waited. Aang gazed off in the distance, while his lips fought to smile or to scowl. After a long minute he rose to his feet and settled intense eyes on the smoker.

"You better have a good reason for being late."

Pouting, the smoker placed a hand over her heart. "No fair. It only took me ten years."

"Hey," shouted a voice outside the room, "what happened here?"

"Explain later." Turning around, the young man held the shackles to the smoker. "Get these off."

"Give me a sec." Stepping back, Sorte raised her left hand. She whipped it down and brushed her fingers against the steel. It hissed as rust spread across the cuff. Aang felt the weight dissolved away. With a tug of his hands the cuff broke away.

"Metal blending?" asked the avatar. "No, it can't do this. At least… what's her name can't do that."

The whine of the door drew both their attentions. Soldiers dressed in earth bending clothing stepped in. Yet the symbol on their hats and their armor deemed them of the Fire Nation. The usual deep green and brown replaced by black and red. Shaking his head, Aang grumbled about his new memories.

Darting to her feet, the smoker assumed her stance, snapped her fingers, and launched a stream of fire. The earthbender scrambled away while shutting the door. Sorte stormed over and tugged at the handle. It refused to budge.

With a roll of the eyes she brush her left hand upon the door. Sounds of surprise came from the other side. Within seconds the entire door became a dark reddish-brown. Grabbing the handle, Sorte tugged and with a gritty rip it pulled open.

"Ready?" While the smoker did her work, Aang pulled on his boot. He tied on his headband with a wide smile on his face.

"Let go."

yanked the door back. A boulder flew through. The airbender leapt clear over it, with the roof skimming his head. Upon landing he lunged forward and slammed the earthbender into the wall. Just as he pulled away an earth wall flanked him.

Another tried to seal him in but he lunged forward. As he corkscrewed through the air he gathered the winds. He sighted an earthbender summoning many smaller pebbles around him. Considering the narrow hallway and the wall to his back, Aang held the wind until the barrage shot forward.

The earthbender yelped as his element pelted him. Landing, the airbender glanced backward. He sighed as the earth wall crumpled to dust. Lady Luck waved a hand as she stepped through. Then he noticed the several earthbenders unconscious on the ground.

"They're alive," stated Sorte, "though they'll be waking up with headaches. Ready to leave."

"Lead the…" When the airbender looked back Sorte became the air itself. "Really?"

The ripping of rock reminded him of his current problem. Powered by the wind he darted forward. A boulder shot at him, but he went into a slide and sailed past it. The earthbender tried stepping in his way.

Aang leapt over, bending his body into an L to clear it. Before the earthbender could turn, a blast of air made him kneeled. Air once again propelled Aang's sprint.

"It's the avatar!" shouted the earthbender. His voice echoed down the passageway. "Kill him!"

The earth crashed down in walls and spikes. Laughing, the avatar contorted his body this way and that. The obstacles proved somewhat of a good playground. Reaching a set of stairs, the avatar doubled his effort. At the top a pair of men moved to close the metal door.

With a yell Aang lunged forward after a wave of air. Screams erupted. Landing on paved stone, the avatar scanned the area. He offered the dozen of bender, a mixture of earthbenders and firebenders, around him a smile.

"Hey guys." Aang waved at the wall that enclosed the yard. "Thanks for the inn, but I got to get going. I heard that the Harvest Day is coming up and I got to see the performance."

His answer came with earthbender stomping their feet. Coins embedded in the earth rose up. In union they attacked. Aang ducked under the first coin while twirling away from the second. Two firebenders rushed in launching their flames.

Aang evaded the attack to his left while using winds to dispelled the second incoming flames. A firebender launched at him, but Aang weaved around and shoved him to the ground. Leaping over a second coin, he noticed a large shadow below him.

Glancing up, the avatar caught his twirling staff. A sky bison flew through the air. Sitting in the saddle, Sorte waved at her. With a grin the avatar darted forward. Fire and earth rained down, but he weaved through without pause.

The avatar leapt onto the wall. He pushed down on a button of the stuff and the glider wings sprung open. Throwing it forward, he followed as flames licked at his feet. He grabbed hold as the device flew off the cliff and into the air.

Shots followed the airbender but the air currents carried the glider out of range. Higher and higher he went until he flew right beside the bison. He looked to the saddle. Lying on her side, Sorte smoked a cigar. A lazy hand waved at him.

"Follow me," Aang ordered. Appa did as told.

For some time they soared through the air. Growing bored at staring at nothing, the smoker crawled up to the front of the saddle. She rested on its rim and stared down at the land. Seas of gray ash surrounded the green mountains.

"Ten years," muttered Sorte, "and the land had yet to talk again."

The group settled down on a green mountain. Right after landing, a flying lemur climbed up on the Aang's shoulder. Laughing, he scratched him under the chin. Sorte jumped off the bison. She stared at the cloth tent within the enclave of trees. The conifer offered little view of the skies.

"Welcome to my home," said Aang. With that said the group entered the trees.

Getting beside the avatar, Sorte hummed. "You know, I'm kind of surprise how well you're taking this." She pressed a hand to her chest. "I mean, I am the person who pretty much wreaked your life."

"Don't get me wrong." Aang shrugged. "I'm mad alright, but shouting isn't going to help."

"That's wise."

"It's fact."

Momo climbed down from his master's shoulder to scurry over to the fire pit and group of pots. Appa went off to graze on grass. Sorta sat down while Aang went to gather wood. Legs crossed the smoker stare into the fire pit.

Silence ruled for a long while. Sorte watched Aang, a finger tapping away at her knee. The air bender felt little need to talk.

The smoker sighed. "Avoiding me isn't going make me disappear."

"Who are you?" Aang kept picking up wood.

"I told you in another lifetime."

"Fate, or was it Lady Luck."

"Well…" Sorte took the cigar out. With its end still hot, she rubbed it across the log to create stick figures. "I want to be known as Lady Luck. Fate made me sound like I'm a controlling spirit."

That stopped Aang in his traces. "You're a spirit?" His voice did little to hide his disbelief.

"Forgot that the moon and the sea are here to?"

"They're fish."

Sorte laughed. "It would be hard to meet people with fin and gills."

"Okay." Returning to pit, Aang dropped the sticks. "And why did you change my life?"

The spirit examined the end of her tip of her cigar. Seeing that it was still lit, she placed it into her mouth and gave life to the burning sparks. "I was bored."

"Appa." The air bender started for the tent. "We're leaving."

Two- head vipers would envy the spring in Sorte's step. She grabbed the avatar by the ears and yanked him back. Yelping, the avatar tried to pull away. The pain convinced him to sit down on the ground.

Arms crossed Sorte pouted. "I'm not crazy. It had been awhile since I obscured a person's fate."

"But you're a spirit." Aang thrust his arms at the spirt. "Don't you guys want the world to be in balance?" Chuckling, Sorte blew out a large gust of smoke.

"Yeah, my colleagues would love that. Too bad for them somebody has to be there to direct peoples movement. That person being someone who doesn't believe in controlling others. I'm more of the 'start a person down the path and see what happen' kind of gal."

Sorte waited for a response. All she got was a cold stare. Sighing, the spirit slumped. Her eyes went to the wood.

"Care staring a fire?" asked the smoker.

Aang did as asked. With flint and stone he gave birth to heat.

"You can't firebend?" asked Sorte.

"Only air," whispered the avatar. Nodding, the spirit watched the flames devour the wood.

"I get it," said Sorte, "you're angry at me for screwing everything up. Compared to your old life this one suck."

I killed the Fire Lord," grumbled Aang. Momo perched on his shoulder and tried getting his attention. Yet his eyes refused to leave the ground.

"Yeah." Sorte nodded. "I remember that. If I heard correctly you lost control of your avatar state." More silence followed. Growling, Sorte stood up and glared at Aang. "Stop sulking. For your information I'm here to set everything straight."

"What?"

Leaning down, Sorte got right in Aang's face. "I don't enjoy pointless suffering and the Fire Nation has caused enough." She stood tall and proud. "And I, Lady Luck, swore to fix it."

"Then why the hell hadn't you?" That received confused blinking. Throwing his hands up, Aang growled. "You've done it once before! Just change my fate so that everything go back as it should be."

"That isn't possible."

Darting to his feet, Aang got in Sorte's face. "And why not!"

Lady Luck offered a silly smile. "Figure it out for yourself. You already got the memories to do so." Sorte then sat down and smoked happily away on her cigar. For a tense moment Aang glared at the spirit. Several nasty thoughts crossed his minds.

Yet he sat down with legs cross and hands resting on his knees, eyes closed as he focused on his new gained memories. Gripping them proved to be difficult. To focus on one thing would blur it into several other related events. Aang countered by setting up a mental net and allowed certain memories to be caught.

"Don't worry," said Sorte, "after a couple of days your memories should separate out with your current ones. Just try not to strain too much."

"It sounds like you did this before." Aang earn an expression that said what's- with-the-stupid- questions. A good half hour passed. Sorte kept herself amused by throwing random stuff into the flames.

Coming out of meditative form, the avatar sighed. "This is pointless."

"What is?"

"Your game." Opening his eyes, Aang rubbed them, "It hard to make out, but I think I got the general details. I never killed the Fire Lord. I traveled the worlds with a group of friends who taught me to bend. My adventures helped a lot of people, though I had almost failed at times." He winced. "Certainly after some familiar looking woman shot me with lightning."

"And?"

wasn't sure why he played along. Maybe he felt a little grateful for this spirit to bother saving him. After a sigh he continued.

"What seems to be the problem is that I never meet these friends? There was some waterbender I liked for some reason. A silly boy with a boomerang and a scarred man come to mind. There was a blind girl who was an amazing earthbender."

"Why didn't you meet the waterbender."

Aang frowned, yet the smoker's kept a steady gaze. "Because I never did."

"Why?"

"Because…" Closing his eyes, Aang searched for the topics related to the waterbender. Cheeks burned red as more… intimate thoughts of her popped into mind. Yet as he sorted it out he narrowed her down to the South Pole, her home being in the village.

Aang frowned in puzzlement. "The first thing I saw after walking up from the glacier was her, but that's impossible. I woke up on the beach of the Earth Nation." Looking to the spirit, his eyes asked why.

"I changed the course of the glacier." Sorte yawned. "The reason why I can't undo that is because… It's so messed up. If I were to meet with my past self time itself would reject the universe. If I try to change the glaciers course then well..." A sheepish smile formed as she looked to the skies. "My knowledge on water currents starts and end with me making whirlpools in my tea."

"Okay." Aang voice grew tense against his will.

The smoker waved the daggers away. "Look, for the first few years I thought you would be okay. I mean,"- she waved his hands around him- "you're more or less the chosen one. You were supposed to save the world in some other fashion."

"As you can see," said Aang, "you were wrong. And the other years."

"Murderous spirits." Gesturing to the sky, Sorte stared. "Time works differently in the spirit world. So when I first made the changes no one noticed too much. Then the former avatars started asking why everything was different and they put two and two together."

Sorte clapped a hand over her face. "So while I was searching for you I had the ocean try to drown me. Lava tried to melt me on a dead volcano. Several animal spirits and plants wanted me as fertilizer."

"I get it."

"So." Sorte gave a wide smile. "It took me a while, but I'm here now. Until the world is back in shape I'm at the avatar disposals."

"Then pray that the next avatar shows up when I'm gone." With that said Aang stood. "Care for something to eat."

Sorte remained silent. Her body had frozen in place. Just as Aang reached the door a pair of hands gripped his shoulder. With a yelp he spun around and came face to face with a grin mismatched with a venomous gaze.

"Oh avatar," cooed the spirit. Fingers dug into his shoulders. "I think I heard…"

"I'm not the avatar anymore," stated Aang. "I'm just a hermit who comes down from the mountain to get supplies. The Fire Nation caught me while I was shopping." With that said he tried pulling away. Those fingers were starting to draw blood.

"Oh no, no, no. I didn't waste ten years of my life to find a wussy who forgot his job description."

"I never asked to be Avatar."

"Nobody asked to be born." Sorte shrugged. "Yet here we are."

Tearing away, he shook his head. "I have some fruit, beans, and vegetables. Consider it a thank you for getting me out of that jail."

"I'll be delighted and make plans for two in the morning. I need to rest up before leaving. Oh, and do you have any meat?"

The avatar filled his lungs with the thin air. Sighing in pleasure, he glanced at Appa's side. The morning sun peaked out from the horizon, its red glow separating the brunt earth from the night sky. A part of him wished he left earlier to avoid this sight.

"So Aang." The voice caused him to cringe. "How is it that the Fire Nation caught you this time around?"

Reclined back on the avatar's pack the angel stared up at the cloud's bottom. Wisps of her smoke joined their puffy neighbor's body. Momo stood beside her and tried snatching the smoke. For a brief moment Aang thought of flipping the bison upside down.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?"

"And I told you that I'm not going anywhere?" Taking out her cigar, Sorte flicked it in his direction. "I already invested ten years of my life into you. Not long for a spirit, but you human's life span are short. I'll eat a slug- beetle first before leaving." Sorte stretches her arms. "That and I'll probably live longer off the ground."

On all four she crawled over to the front edge of the saddle. Dangling her arm over it, she stared down at the hairy head. She patted it.

"So why were you in jail? Did you save a village or crack a few skulls?"

"I bumped into an officer and he fell into a wall," said Aang.

"Really? Boring."

"I'm not the avatar anymore."

Pressing a hand to her chest, Sorte laughed. "Sure. And my skin turned green when wet it and I can fire potato out of my butt."

"Now that would be amazing." Aang looked up with a twinkle in his eye. It disappeared as Sorte knocked on his head.

"You're the avatar!" proclaimed the spirit. "It doesn't matter if you tear out your heart. It's…"

"Was my duty to keep balance of the spirit and psychical world." He pointed to the earth. "You see how well that went."

"Yeah, letting half of the earth kingdom burn was bad." She lifted a hand into the air. "But hey, you still managed to stop them. You did better than a quarter of your lifetimes did." That got her a questioning stare. "You'll be surprised how many past avatars were wiped out due to being completely incompetent."

"Nice to know."

"Where are we going?"

"To a nearby village. Thanks to those benders I didn't get to finish shopping. If I'm lucky the Fire soldiers won't be around."

Huffing, Sorte pulled away and flopped onto her back. Arms sprawled out she stared up at the earth's flimsy, shifting ceiling. She looked away only when the ground below shook. The clouds were hundreds of feet away.

"We're here," declared Aang.

Sitting up, the smoker stared at the blackened trees. The skeleton forest surrounded them on all side. Sliding down Appa's side, she landed on the ash-covered ground. The fine particulars tried to reach her nose, but a dry wind carried it away.

"Where is the village?" asked the smoker.

"Up there." With an arm Aang gestured to the small mountain in front of them. Forest blanket climbed to the top of its peak. Yet on the right side of the mountain, terraces led up to the heavens. "We're leaving Appa here to draw less attention."

"Aw," moaned the angel, "that means we have to walk."

Walking into the lush green forest, the avatar glanced to his stalker. "Why not do that teleporting thing?"

"Only works if I have a clear image of a place in my head," said Sorte. "Call it an anchor point."

"What about bending then?"

"I already told you avatar," said Sorte, "I can't bend the four elements."

"Then how the hell did you beat me?"

"By bending energy." That got a snort. Taking out her burnt cigar, she threw it to the ground. Her foot slammed into it and ground the sparks into the firm soil. "I'm serious. I bend energy."

"If I remember correctly," said the avatar. "You can only bend peoples' inner energy."

Huffing, the smoker flicked Aang on the back of the head. "What do those giant loin- turtles know? They float around in the ocean and are the size of an island. When do they ever need to bend?"

"Okay." Leaping up into the air, Aang bended a ball of wind under him and sat upon it. "Sound interesting?"

"There energy in everything." Sorte's spread her arms. "The wind in the air, our own flesh, trees planted into the earth,"- she stomped her feet-"even the rocks under our feet hold energy. All I do is control that energy and used it in battle."

"But all bending requires energy," noted the avatar.

Sorte jabbed a finger at Aang. "Exactly. Though it has it limits." A sly smile formed. "Care to learn more?"

"Not if it means fighting people."

"Being the avatar doesn't have to be cracking a few heads."

"So talking will fix all this. Wish I knew that sooner."

The spirit sighed and reached into her pocket. Feeling it was empty, she sighed and kept following the airbender.

Forest broke away to reveal a decent sized village made from wood and stone. The buildings sat upon flattened out areas. Down on the terrace the farmers planted the crop. As they entered the village several people paused from their work to examine the two.

When Aang asked where the shop was, a villager pointed the way and rushed to his business. Sorte paused at the door to stare at a paper posted on it. Tearing it free from its nail, she read it.

"Miss," said a villager, "please put that back."

"Why?" asked Sorte. "It's only a Fire Nation recruitment sheet. I can use this for kindling. Geeze, only ten copper a day. Don't let anyone here join for that much. Your fire nation "kin" make five times more."

Jamming the paper into her pocket, Sorte stepped out of the way of the avatar. She peered at the bag the avatar brought out.

Geeze boy," said Sorte, "no meat."

"I don't eat meat."

"That's a cruel life."

Shaking his head, Aang started off. Shouts of surprise drew their attention. The avatar started to walk away, but Sorte grabbed him by the shoulder. His heels tried to summon help from the earth, but the spirit dragged him anywhere.

"Come on boy," said Sorte. "This might be exciting."

"Stop calling me boy! I'm twenty-two!"

"And I'm older than dirt!" declared the spirit with a great grin.

They approached the edge of the village marked off by a terrace. Sorte jabbed a finger downward. Aang's gaze followed to a dust cloud tearing up the mountainside. Farmer ran out of the way. Chucks of earth twirled through the air.

As the dust cloud neared the avatar spotted three men in all. All of them wore earthbender soldier armor with the cone helmets. Two of them worked the earth. The third, the leader he assumed, stood in the middle of the platform.

"Let's go," said Aang.

"Wait a moment," said Sorte. Leaning dangerously over the edge, she stared at the platform. "That guy in the middle. He looks… familiar somehow."

Shaking his head, the avatar peered down at the leader. With each second he got a better detail. He was tall and of average built. Long, dark brown hair highlighted his lighter skin. His light green eyes surveyed the area with cold indifference. Yet the mustaches and the small fuzz under the lip stood out the most.

"Mustache," muttered the avatar.

"That's a lot of work being wasted," noted Sorte.

"Mustache."

"What about it?"

"Don't know," said Aang. The moving platform met up with the village elevation. The fire nation benders started for the village. Their leader felt a gaze and looked in Aang's direction.

Humming, Sorte said, "Did he always have the stache?"

That shot fireworks in the airbender's head. His eyes widened as he focused on the leader's face. Yet a younger man, teen in all honestly, replaced it. One that a waterbender helped to save from an island of iron.

"No way," said Aang, "what is he doing here!"


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy the read.

* * *

Chapter Three

Haru- at least that the name that popped to Aang's mind-and his men strolled through the village. Darting forward, the airbender followed after him. He saw Sorte's smirk, but ignored it. Foremost at that moment he needed to know for sure who that man was.

Following the earthbenders proved easy enough. Villagers walked away while bowing to them. The soldiers took paper out of sacks on their back and pegged them to door frames. As soon they passed the villagers came out to check them.

Aang examined the note. Sorte tried to read it, but he kept it close to his face. Teeth gritted together as he crinkled the paper. What I am thinking, thought Aang. It's none my business. Images of a mad Emperor flashed in his mind as the world burned.

The paper tore as the spirit pulled it away.

"A draft?" asked Aang.

"In this case," said Sorte, "the word means the compulsory recruitment…"

"I know what is mean." The paper floated to the ground.

Sorte's whispered in Aang's ears. "Curious?"

"You set this up.

"I create simulations. It's up for the players to decide how the pieces fall."

For a moment all Aang did was watch the people around him walk away. His feet decided for him before his head. Sorte let go and followed the airbender through the flow of people.

They came upon a clearing between the houses. A well occupied it. One of the earthbenders created a table and chair from the earth. Haru sat down and waited for people to gather around. Hanging in the back, Aang and Sorte listened.

"I'm Captain Haru," said the leader. "Our dear Fire Lady has issue a draft. Ten of the young men and women of this village must offer their service to her." No one volunteered. Sighing, Haru gestured to his men.

People scattered as earth walls popped up and separated them into five groups. Grumbling, the avatar weaved his way forward. One of the soldiers stopped him.

"Wait in line," ordered the soldier.

"Sorry," said Aang, "but I'm not from this village."

"Neither am I," growled the spirit.

"Wait in line." With that said, the soldier walked off.

The spirit stuck her tongue at his back while pulling down the right eyelid. "Well, time to bend out of here."

"Or we can wait," said Aang. "By the time they see us they'll have their men."

Sighing, the spirit watched a woman be dragged by the wrist up to the table. A wiry youth with a ragged demeanor. Haru jabbed a pen at the woman.

"Name."

"No one," stated the woman.

"Abilities."

"Nothing." Sighing, Haru placed the pen down.

"Please cooperate." Standing, the leader walked around the woman and placed a comforting arm on her shoulder. "Think this as a way to advance in life." The woman pulled away with her eyes ready to kill.

"Strong person." Sorte elbowed Aang. "Think she can lend some of it to you."

Ignoring that comment, the avatar watched Haru drag the woman away. His subordinates bended a cage and he threw her in. With that done he walked to the table. One by one people talked to them. Those deemed fit stood off to one side. A few more stubborn people joined the woman.

Aang and Sorte got out of it rather easily. "I'm not from this village," was all they had to say. With a nod Haru let them pass. With the process complete the soldier allowed the free villagers to go. A growling from Sorte's stomach prompted her to pat it.

"Lunch time," stated the spirit. "If you didn't buy meat then I'm heading out to get some. Maybe they also have few cigars?" Silence answered her. Frowning, Sorte turned around. The avatar was staring at Haru. Standing in front of his recruit, the leader scanned the crowd.

"Stand at attention."

The recruits attempted to form something of a line.

"Today, you serve as the Fire Lady's army, Earth Division. Don't worry, it is highly unlikely that you'll leave the Earth Kingdom. However." With a hand he gestured to the cage. "You will do things that you might not be happy about. Yet situation like that can't be avoided. Those who can earth bend step forward." Six out of twenty stepped forward.

"See the criminal over there." That earned a halfhearted yes. "For refusing the draft the plenty is death. I'd like to test you're skill by…"

"Hold up a second!" shouted Sorte. Aang tried grabbing her, but the bigger woman got away. Stepping in front of the cage, she took of her hat and twirled it by the finger. "I get it. She broke the law. Killing her is a bit extreme.

"Those who refused service must be punished."

Aang fist tightened. Why was he saying that, demanded the avatar. He was forced from his village because of the fire nation.

"Have a heart." Sorte bowed. "It not like anybody around her is going to report this crime." She glanced to the people who hung around, probably curious about the idiot. "Isn't that right?"

Haru and the earth benders slid into fighting stances.

The spirit waved a hand. "Come now. Is that any way to treat the avatar?"

"What?" The leader said and everyone in the area thought.

"That's impossible," stated one of the underlings. "The avatar is a male air bender."

Sorte grinned as she readied herself. "Who said I didn't trick you to hide his true self?"

Twirling around, Sorte threw her right hand up. At the same time she threw her hat into the air. She blew out a gust. The soldier flew through the air and out of sight. Huffing, the energy bender placed a hand above her hip. The hat landed on top of her head.

"And that how a… Ow!" Something skipped off her forehead. A glance told it was a rock. The villagers gathered up pebbles and threw it at her. The earthbenders rained down small stones.

"Be gone, Avatar," shouted a person.

"The world has burned because of you," accused another.

"Stop making things worse."

With each accusation came a stinging stone. Using her arms, she protected her face. All the while Aang stood there. Memories of his current life forced him to stay put.

Sorte heard the rumbling coming. Crossing her arms, she nodded. Right after she disappeared a stream of earth plowed into her former spot. The prisoner yelped as stray pebbles strike her.

"Hang on," Sorte whispered into her ear. Several large boulders crashed through the cage. It occupants moved out of the way in time to avoid harm.

The duo appeared on a nearby roof. Breathing heavily, the smoker let go of the recused. The young woman pressed away.

"Stay away from me!" ordered the rescued.

"No respect," grumbled the spirit.

"You!" shouted a voice. Sorte glanced down to see the earthbenders storming forward. Haru jabbed a finger forward. "Whoever you are, you're under arrest. Come peaceful or be slain."

Leaping off the roof, Sorte snapped her fingers. Upon landing she whipped her right hand forward. An arching wave of flames sliced the air. All three earthbenders summoned a set of boulders to act as walls. Then they threw the boulders.

Sorte slid pass the boulders at the outer edges. A smirk formed as the three earthbenders spread out to surround her, one with his back to the well. Springing forward, she readied her right hand. Vibrations told her to leap over a spike of earth thrusting for her right side.

Spinning around, she threw her right hand forward and brushed it across the incoming boulder. Upon contact the rock fell away to sediment. The fine grains scrapped at her body. She stepped to the right. Spikes of earth pierced the area around her.

The smoker cleared the dust and plowed her fist into a startled earthbender stomach. Air shoved him back. His feet dragged against the ground for grip with little success.

The earth bender slammed into the well. A hand smacked into his throat and forced him to bend backward. Water embraced him. Arms and legs flailed to get above the surface. As soon as he broke it, Sorte's smile greeted him.

With three hands pressed against the wall she scraped the top of the surface of the water. Milliseconds passed and ice embraced the earthbender. With a nod she reappeared in front of the well. Two earthbenders stared in bafflement.

Stepping forward, the spirit readied her right hand while snapping her fingers. She threw it forward.

Boom! Smoke screened the energy bender. The remaining soldiers listened to the coughing. They traded one look and nodded. Stepping forward, they willed the earth around the well to sink into a bowl. Spikes armed the bottom and sides. Haru stomped his foot.

The earth before him rolled forward. More of it collected onto itself until a giant wave of soil and rocks slammed down on the smoke scream.

"Excellent work sir," said the underling. "She…"

A spark of silver flashed in front of the leader's face. Gurgles followed. Eye's wide the leader looked to his toppling soldier. His hands going for the knife in his neck, Haru tried to stop him, but the hands were faster.

Blood gushed out of the wound. The soldier fell to the ground and twitched. Seconds after his skin paled and he stopped moving.

Aang had held his position the whole time, watching the fight with mild interest. Yet as the earth bender died he felt his heart bang against his chest. Sweat chilled his skin.

A dusty Sorte climbed out of a hole next to a house. Coughing, she pulled herself up. People stared as she stood and dusted herself off.

"What?" said the spirit. "Benders are still flesh and blood. Anyone got a knife or sword on them?"

Sorte yelped as the earth under her dart forward. A wall of earth rushed to greet her. She leapt off the sliding platform. As soon as she landed she flattened against the earth. A boulder swished over her head.

Bolting to her feet, Sorte glanced to Haru. The earthbender's face set into hard lines. She readied her hands, but a growl in her stomach halted her. I got a bit lucky with that last trick, thought the spirit. Better wait for a direct hit.

Advancing, Haru launched a barrage of boulders. Sorte weaved forward. The earth skimmed her flesh. The earth bender summoned a wall of earth in front of the spirit. Launching forward, he slammed his fist into it and smashed the earth into the wall.

A huff on annoyance drew his attention to his right. Fingers poked his eyes. Yelling, he drew back. With a "Ha!" Sorte darted over to the downed underling. The spirit bent down and ripped the knife from place. Facing her foe, the spirit brought the blade in front of her.

The earthbender wiped tears from his eyes. Without pause he counter attacked with boulders. Sorte ignored the rocks, her eyes scanning her foe's armor for weak points. Haru stood his ground as the spirit reached striking range.

"Uff!" gasped Sorte as something slammed into her side. The same object blew dust into Haru's face. Gritting his teeth, the earth bender watched the dust trail away. He started after him but shouts from the wall drew his attention. Sighing he rushed to help his ally.

"Damn it, avatar!" shouted Sorte. Slung over Aang's shoulder, her feet dragged across the ground. With the hilt of her knife she hit him. "Put me down! I don't need your help."

They came to a sudden stop. Plopped onto her rear the spirit grumbled. Yet she grinned at the chill expression shot her way. Crossing her arms, the spirit tapped a finger on her arm.

"What happened back there?" ordered the avatar.

"I skipped lunch." Sorte shrugged. "Think of it as firing bending, but with added burden of needing to keep a constant supply. Energy bending required a lot of energy from both me and the area around me."

"That not what I meant. You killed someone."

Huffing, the spirit brought her finger onto the bloody tip. She smeared the blood. "It the only weapon I had. There are two ways of settling something, Aang, either by words or through fighting. The former sometimes leads to death."

For a long moment neither spoke. Aang traveled through a flood of memories. The end of them brought a frown to his face. It shouldn't have ended like that, thought the airbender.

"I'll do it," said the avatar.

"Pardon?"

"I don't want to see people die. I hate the thought. Running away means I don't have to face that option. "

"What?" Jabbing a knife behind her, Sorte offered a sly grin. "You think a lion-turtle will come along and save your hind end again."

"That's your fault."

The spirit laughed. "All I did was set up the situation. Granted, I let the butterfly effect get out of hand, but I never forced you to make a decision. That's all on you."

Muscles in the avatar's jaw tighten.

Standing, the spirit brushed herself off. "So, got a plan?"

"I'm going to collect my friends."

"How original."

"It worked the first time."

"Things change, but at least you're trying now."

The avatar walked off. Getting to his side, Sorte grabbed a cloth from her pocket and used it to clean her blade.

"Where to first?" asked the spirit.

"The South Pole."

"Oh. Be careful there young man. Who knows what that beauty turned into?" Laughter erupted as the avatar's cheeks turned red. "Don't tell me you hadn't at least tried finding another girl."

"I have. Even if I failed it doesn't mean my people have to disappear."

"Yeah, yeah. If we're going south we need warmer clothing. Oh, and I need more cigars. I am not going without them."

After a quick trip to a larger town, the duo set a course for the South Pole. As clouds faded to the cold Sorte pulled on a heavy, black fur coat. Its edge was lined with fur. Aang forgo the fur coat in favor of Air Nomad robes. He claimed the loose clothing provided enough protection.

Being near the end of the summer months the sun hovered in the western portion of the sky. Its dull gaze caused the icebergs they passed to glow. White snow and dark seas dominated the landscape. The rise and fall of glaciers provided some variation, but the land remained the same.

Sorte sat on Appa's head with reigns in hand. Throughout her older than dirt life she managed to fly a few bison from time to time. It allowed Aang to rest in the saddle. His eyes scanned the icy shorelines. Momo huddled in the airbender's lap, his wings wrapped tightly around him.

"Hey Aang," said Sorte, "since I searched your memories I have a vague idea what we're doing. Are you sure this is the right area?"

"No," said Aang, "but I'm sure we can find them. Remember Haru. After the war ended the Fire Lady declared that all prisoners of war to be free. Many people who were prisoners went home. Even if the South Pole have few people we're bound to find signs of them."

"True," said Sorte. "I just wish we didn't…"

"Sorte!" Pushing up, Aang stared down a small collection of snow building next to the water. "Down to our right."

"I see it. Come on Appa."

Black snow started to fall, but they ignored it. Nearing the village the duo braced for a reception, good or bad. Even a stray snowball would work. Appa landed outside the wall. Only the snow was disturbed. Jumping off, the avatar ran around to the gate. Snow banks nearly as tall as the wall added an extra defense against invaders.

"Hello!" Aang shouted. "The avatar has come to visit."

A swift wind carrying snow chilled his face. Walking into the village, Aang searched the mixture of tents and ice buildings. The village had grown since his memories. Though a ten minutes' walk would complete the perimeter of the wall.

The avatar approached a tent and grabbed the frost cover flap. He whipped it open. Emptiness greeted him. Sorte strolled in while Aang darted to a building.

"Aang," said the spirit. The avatar rushed from structure to structure. Sighing, Sorte took out a cigar and begin to smoke. A few minutes later the avatar flopped onto his back. He allowed the ground to chill into his back.

"I don't understand."

"It's called the butterfly effect," said Sorte. "Change one thing and other things will." Staring up at the sky, she sighed. "My best guess is that after the war the tribes came together. They saw their pitiful stage of their home and decided to leave the South Pole." Sorte shrugged. "Then again they might have moved to a better hunting ground. If you like we can explore some more."

"Mind if we walk?" That got a shake of the head.

The gang set off in random directions. Passing some penguin-seals, the avatar paused to observe them. A smile graced his face. It disappeared as he noticed the unnatural gray of its coat. It limped more than waddled.

"Move along, Aang," said Sorte. "We can ride the seals when we save the world."

"Aren't we a bit big?"

"Then let's find ourselves one of those giant carp. Will that work?"

The avatar chuckled. "Maybe later." Appa voiced his opinion and Momo chattered on his shoulder.

The land started to slope. Aang hopped down the steep side. The smoker got lazy and rode on Appa while Momo flew with the avatar.

Reaching the bottom of the slopes, the airbender landed among a group of penguin-seals. Yet they did not move. Merely stood there as he approached. He ran a finger through their fur. Its usual oil was covered by a gritty substance.

"Come on Aang," called Sorte.

Reluctantly, he strolled to the Fire Nation warship. Large crystals of ice held it like a trophy into the air. Leaping off Appa, the spirit started for the vessel. Aang followed, but told his guide and pet to stay.

They leapt/teleported to the bow of the ship. Stale snow flew up and settled back down on rusty iron floor. The metal groaned with each step. Down in the hall they searched for any signs of disturbance. Rodents left tracks in the snow, but humans had stayed away.

Entering a room with weapons, Sorte lean on the wall to light a new cigar. Aang walked over to a rack and picked up a spear. He jabbed its tip into a small drift of snow.

"They aren't here," said Aang, "are they?"

"Lets not try to think too much," said Sorte. "Anybody around here will live near the water. We can search the coast by air. May take a few days, but it our best shot." Aang continued to search the racks. "Care to search the ship a bit more? The world is already in a shit hole."

"Sure," said the avatar.

The floor jerked to the right. Flung onto one foot Aang hopped to keep balance. Stumbling forward, the spirit cursed. Groans echoed throughout the metal. Almost as if a dying beast saying it final prays.

"Must be the sea ice," said Sorte. "It's a wonder that this thing hasn't been crush yet. We better not linger to long."

"Think it'll give out in the next moments?"

"We'll be extremely unlucky."

"Then lets head to the bridge."

* * *

Outside the ship Appa laid on the ice. His fur insulated him from the chill. Momo perched on top of a horn. Wings draw close together to preserve heat. The ice underneath them crackled. Yawning, the bison rose to his feet. The ice kept on groaning.

The bison swiped snow away with his paw. Underneath the snow was pure ice. It provided a blurry imaged of fish underneath. With a huff the bison laid back down, using his paws as pillows.

Running down Appa's head, Momo peered through the ice. As the fish passed he knocked a fist against it. The fish swim at a slow pace. Then one fish turned around and sprinted away. Curiosity had the lemur pressed against the ice. An eye the size of a human head flashed into sight.

Screeching, the lemur leapt back. Stream hissed out of his mouth. Confused the bison stared at his little friend. The ice crackled.

* * *

Aang paused outside the door to the main bridge. His eyes lingered on the snow bank, which hid the wire undisturbed to this day.

"Think if we tripped it," said Sorte, "Zuko will see it?"

"Stop reading my memories.

"But they are so vivid. It hard to ignore. Now let step inside and get this over with."

With a nod the avatar strolled over to the snow bank and kicked a line up. Rusted gears sprung to life. Ropes and weights did their work. With a roar a flare burst out of the floor and left a large hole in the roof. The door slid down, but jammed halfway down.

Sighing, Sorte ducked under the gate and strolled over to the control board. She leaned upon it as she peered through the wide windows. A smile graced her face.

"Hey Aang," said Sorte, "you can see for miles from here."

The avatar joined her. Sure enough his sight extend across the icy plains, stopped only by the ridges of ice along the horizons. Despite himself, he smiled.

"Man, this would be a perfect place for a fortress," stated the spirit. "Too bad the Water Tribe hated it so much. Hey! Maybe we can repair it and use it to sneak around."

The avatar chuckled. "Maybe later. For now, let…"

The ship trembled. Jerking forward, Aang caught himself on the control panel. Switches and knobs jabbed his palm. Pushing off, he glanced to Sorte. Having taken a step back, she stared through the window. Her expression fixed somewhere between fright and irk.

Following her gaze, the avatar gulped. Off the bow to the starboard large cracks crept across the ice. Water seeped onto the surface. Appa took to the air as the cracks reached him. With a loud snap the chunks of ice erupted upward. Aang glanced to the side of the new hole. Three feet of ice separated the air from the sea.

Something large leapt onto the bow of ship. A slender cone formed its top. Spikes extend out of the pink flesh. Appa flew overhead and whipped his tail down. The resulting wind slammed into the thing's side. It tentacles clamped onto the ship.

A golden eye with a cylinder pupil glanced to the bison. It flung a tentacle up. The spikes buried into the flesh of the leg. Whipping its tentacle, it tossed the avian away.

"Appa!" Aang pressed against the window.

"Get away from the window!" shouted Sorte. That's when he noticed the aqua creature lounging at the bridge. A gurgling sound followed it up. It was difficult to decipher, but pure volume etched the name into their brains.

"Sorte!"

* * *

Please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy the read.

* * *

Chapter Four

The creature's mass slammed into the bridge. Its limbs wrapped around to cling on. Thrown back by the force, Aang stumbled into a circular table. His eye eye went to the hole in the roof, but a layer of flesh and suckers blocked it. Soon it tried entering, but a wave of fire shoved it back.

"We need to get out of here and close the gate," stated Sorte.

That latter suggestion seemed like overkill, but the avatar didn't argue. Scrambling outside the door, the avatar grabbed the gate. He held his place until Sorte walked through, throwing an arch of fire at a limb. Pulling down, Aang huffed.

"Help!"

Grabbing hold, Sorte yanked the door down. Together they slammed it in front of a tentacle. It and two of its kin pulled away. Sitting down, Aang sighed in relief.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"A spirit," said Sorte, "who taken on the form of a squid shark.

Aang opened his mouth for some elaboration. His tongue stuck to the top of his mouth when a hard cone opened up. Hundreds of sharp teeth lined it mouth. Its skin turned a bright red as it screeched. Snapping it mouth shut, it rammed the window.

Glass scattered onto the floor. Curses flew from Sorte as the squid squeezed into the ship, its entire mass fitting with little problem. The avatar yelped as tentacles slammed into the gate, bending the metal outward. Grabbing Aang by the collar, the smoker dragged him to his feet.

"Run!" shouted Sorte.

They went two steps when the gate slammed into the wall. Flesh shot out the door, slithering around the walls and floor for a few second. The skin faded into the walls, as it turned gray. When the duo looked back a mass of quivering gray followed. Only its eyes and cone kept it original colors.

Ripping out of Sorte's grasped, the avatar twirled around.

"Don't stop!" shouted Sorte distance voice. "Run!"

Standing tall and firm, the Avatar shouted, "Stop right now. Whatever ia bothering you…" The mass of flesh covered the distance in seconds. Gritting his teeth, the Avatar threw froth a gust of wind. The blast dragged the squid backward, but its limbs kept it from going far.

"Hm," rumbled the spirit. Snapping back into place, Aang leapt back to avoid the recoil. "What…" The mass was swift. One golden eye focused on the airbender. It stared for a long moment. "Oh." Its color turned a deep blue. "Coward."

"Pardon?" asked Aang.

"Coward. Here." It spoke each word slowly as if afraid to mispronounce. "Coward. Move."

"No," said the Avatar. "I demand to know what this nonsense is about."

"Smoking Lady. I kill." Its flesh returned to a dark red. "She pay."

Holding out a hand, Aang said, "Now hold on a…" A tentacle wrapped around his mid-section. With a yelp he was dragged toward the spirit. At the same time the squid darted forward. The avatar swore he died when the mass of slimy flesh pressed him against the wall. His back dragged against metal.

Then Aang fell flat on his face. Groaning, he propped himself up in time to see the squid turn a corner. Jumping to his feet he dashed after the squid.

"Hey! I told you to stop!"

Ahead of the squid Sorte sighed in annoyance.

"Kid. I don't think he wants to talk." As if to prove her point tentacles lashed at her feet. "Aang! Can you hear me?"

"Yes!"

"Let play pass the squid." Spinning around, Sorte thrust her right hand forward. Winds followed and slammed into the squishy spirit. "Maybe we can cool it down."

The airbender used air to leap away from the incoming squid. He then whipped his staff forward and his winds throw the squid back. Laughing, Sorte returned the serve. Gurgling, the squid tried to speak. Yet each strike blew the words from him.

"Hey!" shouted Aang. "This is kind of fun. Are we hurting it?"

"Doubt it. These bastard have almost no bone in their bodies."

"So that how it can fit in here."

"Stop it!" screeched the shark. As it hurled toward Sorte its mouth snapped open. Teeth gleamed as they shot forward.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed the spirit. She yanked herself to the side, yet several of the teeth skimmed her side. "I prefer the ink please." Sorte leapt away from the snapping jaws. Flying back, the squid release his hold of the ship.

The grinning Avatar readied himself, but the squid came faster than expected. With a yelp he bent over until his feet slid from over him. As he stood up he turned to the squid. Just in time to see the hundred or so teeth flying at him.

Winds drove most away, but a small number pinned him in the chest. Good new that they went a couple inches in, though it hurt like hell. Ignoring the pain, the avatar turned his attention to the squid. Behind another round of teeth, it followed.

Aang turned tail and ran. Catching up with Sorte, he grabbed her by the wrist.

"We need to…"

Something grabbed his ankle. With a yelp he was pulled off his feet and slung backward.

"Out. Way. Coward!" screamed the squid. The avatar slide right under him. Sorte tried to evade, but a spike sliced across her cheeks. Knocked to the ground she scrambled to all four. Her teeth clenched as the squid came down on her. "Die!"

"As if!"

Sorte scarped her hands together and heat warmed her skin. She took that heat and input a hundred times more energy. When she pulled it apart flames erupted out into as a sphere. The flames bathed anything it could touch.

Screeching, the squid lunged back.

"Curse you!" shouted the squid. "Curse you!"

Sorte stood with a sigh.

"Stop it Hanji. It's not worth it." With that said she darted away.

"Die!" exclaimed Hanji. His tentacles slammed the walls, yet flesh retreated from his reach. "Die! Murder! Killer! Destroyer of Good!" Flames champed onto his flesh, but he smashed away. He then squeeze through a door and disappeared

Aang followed close behind. He readied himself to fight, but paused to see the squid beating apart several flaming furniture. All the while he chanted "Murder! Killer! Destroyer of Good!" as a sacred mantra.

The airbender felt a need to tell the spirit that he's smacking flames, but then an idea popped into his head. At the speed of the wind he took off. In seconds he found the smoker leaning against a wall, gulping down air.

"Direct that pity somewhere," ordered Sorte. "I normally fight rather than run."

"There might be a way to slow him long enough to leave." That earned a curious gaze. "Happen to know where the engine room is?"

Hanji kept beating away at the flames long after they were put out, were out of anger than anything else. His large eyes scanned the room. Due to the fire his sight was blurred somewhat, then again it difficult for him seeing much of anything. Being a creature of the deep direct sunlight irritated his eyes.

Yet his many tentacles felt out the heat in the area. Any heat in the immediate area had long been drain away. Then he felt it. A dim warmth in a tentacle sticking to the back. At full speed the squid headed toward the source.

In the aft of the ship Hanji squeezed through the door. His eyes blinked at the bright glow of the furnaces. Flames guarded by gates long rusted. Groans echoed throughout the ships as it struggled to come back to life.

"Where! Smoker Woman!"

A door slammed shut behind him. Whirling around, Hanji slammed his tentacles into the steel. It bent, but stayed intact.

Twisting the handle, Sorte made sure it was tight.

"There we go," said the smoker. Stepping back, she watched the dents form in the door. "Call the Fire Nation evil all you want. Their skills at metal work is incredible." Dents in the door started to thrust out.

"It won't hold for long," stated Aang. With a nod from Sorte the two darted away. "By the way, why didn't you teleport away?"

"Because it hard to think when something like Hanji is chasing you."

On the top deck they ran into Appa. The flying bison was covered in snow and a nasty gush cut across his leg. Yet he snarled at the ship floor. Once his passengers had boarded, the bison took to the air.

Bursting through the deck, Hanji's screech pierced the heavens. He scaled to the top of the bridge. The squid's limbs lashed out to nip at Appa's toes. Leaning as far forward as possible, it kept on the attack. Yet the bison had flown out of range.

"Coward!" shouted the spirit. "Killer! Murder! Face Justice!"

Appa sensed his master's thoughts and hovered in the air. Out of range, the smoker and the avatar had a perfect view of the Hanji's temper tantrums. Spitting out a used cigar, Sorte lit a new one.

"Hanji is a spirit in service of the Ocean," stated Sorte. "If memories serve right he's the guardian of the Southern Water Tribe. Though I doubt he'll be willing to talk about them."

"Should we leave?"

"Of course not," snorted the smoker. "No asshole calls me a murder without good reason."

With a nod Aang opened his glider. He glided down to the ship. The squid focused too much energy on an unreached goal to care about him. Landing on the deck, he tossed a light breeze at the squid. It cooled it backside enough to draw its attention.

"Coward," grumbled Hanji.

"Why are you attacking Sorte?" asked the avatar.

"Killer."

"Please be a bit clearer!" shouted Sorte from her position. "It had been centuries since I killed a person of the water tribe."

"Not through force. By ash."

"Ash?" asked both the avatar and smoker.

"Feet!"

Baffled, the avatar looked downward. All he saw was a lower of snow. Kneeling, he scooped some of it up. Touch helped to support the full of the snow from the grittier ash.

"Ten years. War end. People returned. So did ash. It covered everything. Animals died. Water people ill. Harsh winters lasted longer. Two years' war end. Water people fled."

"It was that bad," whispered the avatar.

"Sorte permit Avatar to fail. Her fail."

"Sure," huffed the smoker. "Blame me. All I did was move a damn piece of ice."

"For crime. Sorte die."

With each word spoken the anger flowed out. At the end bitterness remained. Cold and hard as the steel Hanji sat upon. His color turned to a dark violet.

"Avatar failed," said the squid in a soft voice. "I failed. Why? Why?"

Sighing, Sorte chumped down on her cigar. A handr ran through her hair.

"Hanji, I can't control everything. You guys should know that by now. Aang. We're leaving."

For a few more seconds the avatar gazed at the spirit. His eyes trying to tell him it would be alright. With a nod of apology he returned to his bison. In solemn silence they left the South Pole. They refused to gaze at the beautiful, yet barren landscape.

Hours later a chunk of earth jabbing out of the ocean served as a resting stop. Aang checked on the wound. It had long crusted over, but he cared to it the best he could. Staying a ways away, Sorte gazed to the north. Frustrated and without a cigar. Out of choice or rather lack of choices.

"Okay Aang," said Sorte, "Can you think of anywhere your friend may be." Silence answered. "Think. I'm scanning your memories the best I can."

"Sorry," said Aang, "but they appeared incomplete."

"Blame time and lack of not caring. Only needed it once."

"There's the North Pole. We could always go there."

"Maybe," said Sorte, "but beside the Fire Nation tributes they aren't communicating with the world. Probably fed up with it." Grabbing the hem of her shirt, she lifted it up. On the right side of her belly a dark scar marked her.

Turning to Aang, she said, "See this beauty here? Courtesy of the northern Water Tribe."

The airbender placed his head against Appa's leg.

"This is becoming harder than I thought."

"You need to learn the elements," said Sorte. "That's certain enough. We can skip water. Don't protest. We have little luxury of being picky. So what should it be? Fire or Earth? I opt for earth. Even if the people hate you they might not kill you right out."

"Yeah," said Aang. Closing his eyes, he focused on his firebending teacher. "If I remember correctly the guy I learned firebending from had a temper. For some reason he been chasing me for a while. It might be a bad idea to find him at the moment."

Then a swamp popped into his mind. Blurred images showed him hopping form tree to tree in search of a girl. A flash forward showed him the face of a blind girl. Small and pretty, yet conveyed a personality fitted for a burly man.

"The other person is a girl. Her name started with a T… Tang. Tia. Something like that." Standing, he stayed away from Appa. The graceful bison licked him. Laughing, the avatar rubbed the side of his head.

"Swamp?" asked Sorte. "Did you meet the girl in or outside the swamp?"

"Outside. In fact, I think I met her in a nearby town."

Snapping her fingers, Sorte proclaimed, "Gaoling! The city was burn down during the Day of the Comet." That produced the groan from the avatar. "Lucky for us, some of the town folk retreated to the mountains. What's the most noticeable trait of the girl?"

"She was blind," said Aang. Bending over, he leveled his hand in the air. "About this high. Though she's probably taller now. She appeared to be wearing fancy clothes. While traveling she wore more common wear."

"Good enough. Is Appa ready to fly?" In reply the beast yawned and laid down. "Fine. We take a break and then fly to what's left of Gaoling."

Once again over the Earth Kingdom the small group tried peering through the dust storm below. Hot winds blew cold ash and dust up into the air. Unopposed, it blackened the landscape. The dust storm reached up to the clouds, forcing Appa to fly in a chilly zone of the atmosphere.

Staring down at a map, Sorte chewed on the end of her cigar. With a growl she glanced over her side of the saddle. Any noticeable landmarks were smothered by the ash. Sorte packed the map away. Lying on her back, she blew rings of smoke.

"Hey Aang," shouted the smoker. "You can feel the air currents. Know when this storm may pass?"

"Not a clue," shouted Aang. Sitting on Appa's head he once again wore fire nation clothing.

"Damn. These dust storms are bad enough on the ground. Well, at least I'm not in the middle of it."

"Hey Sorte," shouted the Avatar, "I see a fire on top of a mountain."

"No doubt a guide for blimps," said Sorte. "Let drop by. Maybe the lighter can tell us where we are."

With a nod the Avatar drove the bison in the direction of the signal. They braced themselves for the signaler. They settled down beside the flame. A large, metal pedestal held it up. Any moment now the duo expected to be hit by fireballs.

Huffing, Sorte said, "Really."

Jumping off of Appa, the avatar walked over to a hut several yards to the signals right. A pungent odor slammed into him at the doorway. Taking a step back, he pinched his nose. Taking breaths in through the mouth helped little. The awful sense lay heavy on his tongue.

"What's the matter Aang?" called the spirit.

Momo darted in front of the avatar. He entered the building. With a hiss he scrambled up to his master's shoulder. Taking in a deep breath, Aang entered the building.

The hut was one room. Cubbyholes hung off the right wall. A hawk in a hanging cage squawked at him. Hunger collapsed its stomach and it feathers were dulled. Walking over to the cage, Aang opened.

"Hey," said the avatar. "You're free to go."

With a screech the hawk lunged out of the cages. Its wings carried her out of the door. The airbender smiled, but it slid off as he spotted a hand hanging over the doorway. He looked up and a scream tore out of his mouth. Flashing into existence, Sorte positioned herself in front of Aang.

"Where the bastard?" demanded the spirit.

Aang mouth tried to move, but the words cowered away. So instead he pointed to the top of the door. Sorte followed the gaze. The intensity in her eyes dulled. Her scowl turned to a sad frown as she examined the limb.

Nailed into place the lonely arm was covered in blood. Scars marks tore cloth and rotten flesh. At once the avatar searched the area for any other lonely body parts. To his relief the rest of the space was clear.

"Poor bastard," said Sorte. "Look like someone still hate the Fire Nation." With that said she turned her attention to the cubbyholes. The avatar gulped down the lump in his throat.

"We should bury it."

"Go ahead." The smoker kept searching. "I'm not touching it."

After a moment of hesitation the avatar used the wind to tear the limb free. Once on the ground he pushed it outside. Air Nomad cared little for their dead. Since the body was just a vessel they were left out on the mountain to be eaten by the birds. For a moment Aang thought of doing so. Then he remembered that Fire Nation tend to burn their dead while Earth Nation buried them. Based on the clothing he assumed to throw it into the signal.

"Finish," called Sorte. "I found a map with better details of the area. The dust storm sheltered any landmarks. After a bit of guesswork they landed on top of the mountain to find a staring contest between a man and monkey- tiger. The former had the bulk of a gorilla plus a tail. Orange fur striped with black dusted by the storms. Its clawed paws racked the ground as it snarled. Its blue orbs stared into the young man's purple.

Despite staring his grave down the young man appeared relax. Hands clamped behind his back he whistled a slow tune. His clock was heavy with dust, but his earth style clothing appeared neat and well cleaned. Long brown hair had been pulled back into a ponytail. It revealed the scar that cut across his forehead.

Leaning on the saddle, Sorte asked, "Should we help him?"

"He's not being maul," stated the avatar.

"Avatar, that guy should be shit right about now."

The young man blinked. With a roar the monkey reared up. It front paws swiping forward. It cleaved through empty air. Aang tackled the young man to the ground. Grunting, the monkey tried to follow. It halted as Appa slammed into its path and roared. With an eep the creature darted away into the safety of the dust storm.

"Damn it," cried out the man. "Get off of me!" Before Aang had the chance the young man elbowed him in the chin. Rolling off, the avatar cranked his jaw.

"Ungraceful brat!" shouted Sorte from Appa's back. "He just saved you from being killed."

"I was supposed to die!" cried out the man.

"Odd way to execute someone," stated the spirit.

"Have you commit a crime?" asked Aang.

Instead of answer the scarred man stormed over to the dust storm. He cupped his hands around his mouth and howled. Staring, the avatar tried to speak, but the words stuck to his tongue.

"Aang," said Sorte, "let's leave the crazy person alone. I would save that we head down the mountain but…" Her gaze wondered to the dust storm mere yards away. She blinked as the veil gave way to the green tree and grass. "Okay. Well, we better leave Appa here."

Jumping off the bison, the smoker strolled over to the avatar. His gaze focused on the howling man. He kept at a few more seconds before throwing his hands up in frustration. At a sprint he ran down the hall.

"Come on Aang," said Sorte. With a nod he followed the spirit.

Civilization greeted them with sweepers. Armed with brooms the people of the town swept dunes of ash off the paved streets. Earthbenders knocked ash from roofs. Many of the people coming out of their homes held cloths to their faces, though it did little to keep the dust from infiltrating their lungs.

Strolling the street, the spirit glanced about. "So how should we do this? Think we can walk up to someone and just ask?"

"Couldn't hurt," said Aang. The avatar tapped a person on the shoulder. "Excuse me miss. Do you know of any blind woman?"

"Sorry, but no," said the woman before darting. Aang tried another person and was brushed off. Sorte joined in to find out that the people didn't want to talk. After the twentieth person the smoker sat down and smoked. Aang went another twenty rounds with little success.

Collapsing beside the spirit, the avatar slumped into himself. There the two rested. When he looked up he caught sight of a familiar scarred man. His solemn gaze settled on him.

"Come with me," ordered the scarred man.

"Why?" asked the avatar.

"I need to you to explain something."

"Go ahead," said Sorte. "I'll stay behind and keep asking around."

"Good idea." The avatar stood. "Where to?"

The two came upon an earthbending school carved into the mountain. High stone walls separated it from the main town. The mountain itself served as its side and rear walls. Earthbending students practiced their skills in the long narrow yard. They were too absorb at their work to pay the visitor any mine.

Near the end of the wide field a two story structure loomed over all. Its curved roofs shadowed the porch. On that porch a group of old men and ladies sat around a table. A balding man with gray hair circulating the top of his dome glanced up from his talk.

"Dano," said the old man. "Is this the person you speak of?" Bowing, Dano took a step back.

"Young man," said the elder. "I heard that you saved Dano from a money-tiger."

"I did," said the avatar. He shrunk back a little in case his occupation become a problem.

"Thank you for the self-less deed," said a woman, "but we ask you never to do it again."

"Pardon?" said Aang. A bit of anger tainted his voice. "You wanted him to die."

"I know it sounds cruel," said the balding man, "but understand…"

"He's an outsider father," stated Dano. He glanced to Aang with a look reserved for filth and trash. "How could he possibly …"

"Sacrificing your children," said Aang in a grime voice. Tilling his head down, he kept his glare on the rocks. "There better be a good reason for it. If not, then I'll fix it." Glances were traded among the elders.

"And you are?" asked one.

"The Avatar." To make his point Aang's created an air scooter and sat upon it. "It's my job." That earned a table of laughter.

"Fix everything," stated a man. "That's rich."

"Let humor him," said the balding man. "How much more damage can he cause?" Breathing through the nose, the avatar let the insult flow over him. He glanced to Dano who appeared ready to stab him.

"Have you noticed any corpses ying about?" Bile tried leaping out of Aang's throat. Forcing it down, he nodded. "You can thank the Beast Tamer for that."

"Who?"

"Some person who hates the Fire Nation and traitors. When the Earth Kingdom lost the war soldiers came in to impose order in this area. Those brutes promised change, but instead gave hard work, stole our home and our money, and tried to use us like slave." That last part caused many at the table to hump. "Then the beast tamer arrived in the area. She offered us protection from the Fire Nation. In return, the community sacrifices one of our own in thanks of the spirits."

"The spirits don't accept sacrifice," said Aang. "Not humans one."

The bald man shrugged. "Perhaps, but the woman had an army of monkey-bear, bears, rhino-pigs, and hawks. As promised she drove the Fire Nation out. Oh, they keep trying to come back, but with little success."

"Where is this Beast Tamer?"

"Somewhere down in the valley where old Gaoling use to be." Aang turned to leave. As if seeing the avatar for the first time he stood up and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Leave him be. She's the only reason we live in peace."

"All I want to do is talk with him."

"Stay out of it," said Dano. "Nobody needs your help." The avatar walked away.

He stayed in town long enough to tell Sorte about his plans.

"Take care not to die," was her casual reply.

By glider the avatar took to the skies. He rose high in the sky to peer down at the fields of skeleton trees. Sea of black ash stretched for miles around. It didn't take long for him to spot a wooden hut at the base of one mountain. Landing outside the house, the avatar stormed up to the door. His rapping knuckles received silence.

"Excuse me!" shouted Aang. "I need to talk with you."

The door remained shut. Sighing, the airbender sat down. He got into a meditate stance, but out of the corner of his eye spotted an impression. A closer examination revealed it to be human's footprints. Standing, Aang searched the area. Beside his own footprints, these stood alone.

Whoever they belonged to the airbender could fit his own feet into their shoe impression. Matching the footstep with his own, he followed them across the field. They ended at the edge of a mountain range, where grass claimed the land once again. He cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Hey Beast Tamer!" shouted the avatar. "Are you out here?" Strolling through the woods, Aang repeated those words. The creatures of the forest answered form the safety of distance.

Fifteen minutes later the avatar harsh voice demanded a change of strategy. Aang studied the tree branches. Certain that the thick branch would hold his weight he leapt onto it. Landing in a crouch, he stared down at the landscape. Maybe a bird eye view could provide a clue to his target.

Something crunched right beside him. Pulling away, the avatar readied himself for an attack. The spot was empty. He glanced down to see a tree branch lying on the ground. Chuckling, he looked up in search of a falling leaf.

Instead a mass of flesh nearly cracked his skull Yelping, Aang leapt to the side at the last moment. The tree branch cracked. The money-tiger growled as it turned to the avatar. Its growl turned to yelps when a gust of wind slammed it into the tree.

"Sorry," said the avatar, "but I'm busy looking for someone. Actually…" Darting up to the monkey, he offered a smile. "Happen to know where to find the beast tamer." The beast massive arm swept through empty air. Landing from a back flip, the avatar wrinkled his nose. "Is that a no?"

Roaring, the monkey charged. Aang jumped down to the ground, using air to slow his descent. Just as he landed the continuous stomping of feet reached his ears. For a brief moment his heart rate went up. He glanced to the rhino-lizard and could see the firebender shooting flames down upon it. Blinking the enemy away, Aang weaved around the head of the rhino. Before it could turn he summoned air around, summoning a tornado. Once the creature feet left the ground the avatar came to an abrupt stop and used his glider to fling the creature across the forest.

A quick glance around brought on a sigh. Several money-tigers had joined the first. Tearing off chunks of branches, they threw projectiles at Aang. The airbender deflected them with air.

"Avatar," shouted a voice. "Over here."

Aang glanced to a nearby tree.

"Dano?"

The scarred man waved him over. Off to his left a rhino- lizard charged. Aang appeared at Dano's side. He grabbed the man and pulled him away from the piercing horn.

"What are you doing here? Get out of here before…"

Arms wrapped around the avatar and pinned them to his sides. Dano's legs wrapped around his own. Startled, the airbender pulled away. He flopped onto his back. He tried breaking free, but the scarred man kept on tightening his grip.

"Let go!" exclaimed Aang. The sound of approaching feet neared them. "Or we'll die!"

"That's the point!"

"Have people gone crazy since that day?"

Aang inhaled deeply. Just as hooves fell upon them he blew out a powerful gust right into Dano's face. The force of winds slid them across the ground. Aang's shoulder rammed into the tree, but he refused to stop blowing.

Sifting his body, the avatar managed to stir himself somewhat away from the falling projectile, though the scarred man dragging arms did little help. When he ran out of air he took a quick breath and blew away. In this manner he managed to get away from the beat. He only stopped when land transformed the water.

Water engulfed them both. The chill stunned the scarred man. His grip loosened. Yanking his hands free, the avatar shoved Dano off and swam for the surface. Breaking the surface, he breathed in deeply. Walking out of the stream, Aang sat down on the riverbank and waited for Dano to join him.

Breathing deeply through the mouth, the quivering Dano glared the avatar down. Aang remained unfazed. He patted the ground beside him and offered a smile.

"Why can't you just die?" asked Dano.

"Sorry," said Aang. He rubbed the back of his head. "I consider life precious, including yours."

"That's why we need to give them to the spirits," growled Dano. "It's only thanks to them we managed to have something resembling normal lives."

"I thought it was the Beast Tamer guy that does that?" The scarred man huffed.

"Who do you think sent him here in the first place?" That earned a shrug.

"Lack of work up north."

"No, the Hei Bai."

"Hei Bai," chocked the avatar. His sweat moistened his skin.

"One of the spirits that had his home burned down. Upon seeing the world burning he sent people just as the beast tamer to teach people a lesson. Only by pleasing him can we can live a peaceful life. And if that mean…" Aang cut him sort by shoving him out of the way. "Hey!"

"I need to talk with this Beast Master. Now!" Opening his glide, the avatar took to the air. Cursing, Dano followed, though the separation of speed soon became apparent. Swift as a sparrow the avatar laced through the branches. Rustling leaves alerted him to his friends.

Grinning, the avatar pulled away from the lunging monkey-tigers. Projectiles followed and he dove toward the ground. He skimmed above the grass. Small smudges of green rubbed onto his dark cloak. Bears rushed out form several bushes. Their claws slicing at empty air. A charging rhino rushed up to meet the airbender.

"Do you happen to know where your master is?" asked the avatar. A jabbing horn clipped his leg. "I'll take that as a no." More creatures moved in to intercept. Yet the avatar evaded each time with a mental chuckle. Then as he passed another monkey-tiger he spotted it. A portion of the forest cleared out. Aang turned toward it.

Flowers dressed the grass as far as the clearing went. Clear skies served as a ceiling. A gathering of animals lay in the field. Dears, wombat-roos, monkey-tigers, chipmunks, two-headed vipers, and more rested with each other. Strife of daily life left in the forest. At the end of the gathering two things stood out: wooden statue of a giant bear and a woman kneeling before it in praise.

The avatar plopped in front the woman. His smile cooled to a neutral expression. Gray eyes clouded by seeping anger. Time stopped, allowing Aang to look the man over. In all honesty, the Beast Tamer was smaller than he expected. Youth had left her, but old age was still staved off. A plain dull green shirt and tanned pants protected her. Three bald lines separate his short spiky hair.

"Greeting Avatar," said the Beast Tamer. "Forgive my friend for their rudeness. Bosco. Down." The massive bear loomed over the avatar, her tattered shirt and hat hanging on by shreds. Falling to his feet, the Bosco grunted.

"Who are you?"

"Nobody important. Just carrying out a master's wish."

"Background would be nice."

The Beast Tamer stood. A smile lifted her lips, but years of sorrow held his brown eyes down."

"It is a sad tale Avatar."

"Get to the part where you decided killing people was right."

The older woman shook his head. At full height he barely reached Aang's chest.

"Before my enlightenment I worked for King Kuei to help take care of Bosco. Or at the very least, keep him from doing harm." Walking over to the bear, she scratched him behind the ear. "But he never did. It was a decent life until the wall had fallen."

"I remember hearing about that," said the avatar, his glance turning to the ground. "I was traveling to make sense of the world and got… preoccupied for a while. If I remember correctly they got through with a drill."

"Yes. The city held a bit longer, but without our field or surrounding area we were starved into submission." Bosco grunted. "Don't worry. We're eating later. When the Fire Nation sent word to king Kuei to surrender, he was baffled there was a war to begin with. Too bad for him our capturers didn't excuse ignorant as a crime. He and many of the nobles were executed."

The bear sat down. A low grunt came from him. Wrapping his hands around the beast's neck, the old man whispered calming words to him.

"The sacrifices?" ordered Aang.

"After the fall of Ba Sing Sa, Bosco and I traveled about, with no real goal then but to survive. Then the day of the comet came. I must say Avatar, despite your failure to finish the job you did wonders on the fire lord and those three blimps."

"That was an accident," muttered the Avatar.

"Don't grief young man," said the Beast Tamer. "Humans are supposed to fail. We either learn or die. It was the best for the entire world. Anyhow, after the southern portion of the earth kingdom turned to ash I headed north to the colonies. There I happened upon a burnt out forest covered in bamboo. I camped out there and at night the Hai Bai visited me." Turning to the statue, the old woman clamped her hands behind her back.

"It was a frightful expression. The anger the beast had could have easily destroyed me. Yet it instead boiled my blood." For the first time her eyes widen with a wick glee. "He lost his home and I lost mine. All the Fire Nation had ever done was destroy. Murdered my city, my people, my family, my pride. We connected. We understood each other and we made an agreement." Glancing down at her fingers, she flexed them. "I gained the power to control the beast. With that power I'll do everything in my power to kill the fire nation. In returned for his gift I give him blood. Smart, is it not Avatar?"

Silence answered him.

"Avatar?" The Beast Tamer glanced to Aang, his face hidden from the downward till. Shoulder tensed and legs locked into place. Flesh quivered. It quivered as memories as vivid as sight invaded his mind.

With a shout the avatar twirled around and whipped his staff . The resulting winds sent the statue catapulting through the air, scattering it on a tree. Prey animal fled while the predators charged to their master. A gust sent them tumbling back.

"You're wrong," breath the Avatar. "Hai Bai wouldn't allow such a thing." A hand clamped to his head as two memories clashed. A younger version of himself made peace with the spirit. The other sat among ruins. Stuck in his own despise.

"Avatar," said the old man. "I speak nothing but the truth."

Each word drove into the avatar's brain as spike. Stepping back, Aang tried shaking those spikes loose. He glanced to the beast tamer, but instead spotted the Hai Bai. The giant black and white bear's accusing gaze pierced his soul.

"I'm sorry," whimpered Aang. "I'm sorry."

"Why do I get the feeling that's not meant for me?"

"Avatar!" shouted a voice. Everyone looked to the edge of the field. Dano rushed toward him. Fury painted his eyes and stretched his snare, one that matched the angered Hai Bai.

"I'm sorry," said Aang one last time. Turning around, he ran away. He opened his glider and flew away. His sight was on the skies before him, but his mind on the disaster creeping up from behind.

Aang returned to New Gaoling. Odd stare were thrown at him, but he ignored them. At a quick pace he walked the streets. His eyes were in search of a female who would stand out in any crowd. On the lower slope he found her standing on a fence. A pair of flying boars- their wings clipped- fought it out. Their horns were carving away flesh.

Disgust lodged in the Avatar's throat, but he forced it down. He walked over to the spirit. Leaning over the fence, she shouted for one of the boar to keel over already. She screamed with delight when the larger brown boar fell to the smaller red one.

"Told ya!" Sorte shouted to the nearest people. "Now pay up!" Groans emitted as coins feel into the spirit's hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Aang.

"Getting us our monthly food bill. I'm not eating nuts for breakfast."

"Will you come on," said the avatar. "We're heading for the colonies." Jumping off the fence, Sorte counted the coins in hand. Many of the silvers matched the gleaming shine in her eyes. "And return the money." Aang grabbed for the coins, but Sorte yanked it away.

"I got them fair and square," stated the spirit. "And what this business of going to the colonies?"

"While you were goofing off, I found out that a certain spirit is ordering people to be killed."

"Hai Bai." Aang opened his mouth to answer, but stopped. "I had been looking for you everywhere for the past ten years. More than one spirit is getting active in the world, but he's the most militant. Ran me out of his bamboo forest before I could get a look around."

"Then you know why we must go?" Sorte pocketed her money. Her fingers pressed to her lips.

"Nope."

"Hai Bai…"

"We should talk and walk. Time to leave town." Nodding in agreement, the two headed out. They kept silence until they reached the forest. "Look," said Sorte, "I get it. You're the great balancer of this world. Too bad for you our job at the moment is damage control."

"That's what I need to do with the Hai Bai," said the avatar. "We need to stop him."

"After we find you a teacher," said Sorte. "What happened?" Sighing, Aang told her of his experience with the Beast Tamer. "Oh! Your old memories and new one are conflicting. That's normal. Just don't get the two confused."

"But I was able…"

"No," said Sorte. A sad smile appeared on her face. "That Aang was able to. This Aang didn't. Besides, we got bigger fish to fry."

"I can't ignore it."

"True, you'll have to deal with it eventually." Extending a fist, Sorte bopped the avatar on the head. "And I wasn't goofing off." A grand smile stretched across her face. "I found our little Toph and guess what that poor girl got herself into."

* * *

Please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy the read.

* * *

Chapter Five

Appa flew for several days non-stop. The landscape below them turned from ashy graveyards, to a vast sea of sand, and then sheer fields of rock. In between it all, forests and grassland grew. Islands of green were surrounded by harsh brown and tan. These were sights Aang would have enjoyed if he hadn't felt like a giant carp was sitting on his back.

Images of this Toph's girl flew through his mind. Based on all accounts the tomboy was a brilliant earthbender. Maybe one of the best to live in their time. Yet his new memories kept reminding him that this world changed everyone. That twelve year old will be a stranger in a friend's skin.

"Want a cigar?" asked a chirpy voice. Sighing, the avatar looked up on Appa's back. Leaning on the saddle, the smoking spirit offered him the tobacco product. He shook of the head. "Alright, but you got to loosen up. In some ways your first meeting will be the same."

"I guess," said Aang. "She still rich. No doubt her parents are still vigilant of their blind daughter."

"Think she's still a tomboy? Hope she is. She seemed like a fun gal."

"If a bit rough."

"True. Hey! There the Outer Wall."

Stone made up the horizon. As they neared it they could see the giant structure dominating its landscape. Still standing, even when the war should have ended it. It almost matched the memories of his younger shelf. The only different was the symbol on the wall. The earth coin shrunk beneath its hat of fire. Flames near but separated it from its companion.

"Better find a place a land," said Sorte. "Something tells me Appa would be shot down on sight." While saying that she pointed to the air above the walls; giant blimps, colored red and yellow, soared through the air. A fire symbol marked the blimps.

Nodding, the avatar directed Appa downward. Solid earth blanketed the landscape. Yet in patches trees had taken root. The avatar landed the bison on one of the patches. Sliding off his ride, pet the side of the bison's head. Momo perched on Aang shoulder.

"Sorry guys. You have to stay. Take care of each other and if I need anything I'll call you."

"How?" asked Sorte. From his pocket Aang took out a whistle in the shape of a bison.

"I did a lot more traveling before the comet and found this. I can't recount the number of times it's saved my life." With that said the avatar pocketed the whistle. By feet Sorte and Aang headed towards one of Ba Sing Sa's stations. The large square structure unaffected by change of owners.

Before entering a couple of armed soldiers stopped them. All they asked was were for their passports and why they came. Sorte offered that they were travelers. Having heard of the city's grand statue they wished to see it. One soldier took a picture scroll and showed them a picture. It was Aang in his fire outfit, but a good deal younger.

"Have you seen this man?" asked the soldier. "He's recently been sighted moving around the kingdom on a flying bison."

"Nope," said the Avatar with a shrug. "Wish we had though. Wouldn't mind smashing the airbender's head out." With an approving nod the soldier let them through.

A smile spread across the Avatar's face. The interior of the station kept its Earth Kingdom charm. Though far less people now wandered its wide space. Aang started for the monorail, but a man stopped him.

"Tickets?" asked the man.

"I thought it was free?

"In order to pay for repairs to the city, a five cooper coins fee has been put in place. Please pay for the ticket." Sighing, Aang did as asked. Once done, he boarded the square carts. His eyes lingered on the windows while the earthbenders did their work.

If memories served Aang right, the Outer Wall protected agriculture fields. After another wall the city began. He blinked as he spotted rows of buildings made from earth and wood. Walking over to the window, he peered through it in search of a splash of green.

"Excuse me," said the avatar to a woman beside him. Receiving a hum of curiosity, he continued. "Where are the fields? Don't they grow food in this part of the city?"

"They used to," said the woman. "But after the war the Regent declared that the areas between the outer and second wall free to settle. Anyone who wished to farm had to move out of the city."

"Clever," said the spirit. "Remove the food from the people and it's harder to rebel."

"It not like we need it anymore," said the woman. "The war is over."

"Right," said Aang. "Of course it is." The avatar returned to his sheet. As the train entered the second wall the avatar smiled a little. Buildings cramped together resembled their original masters' sense of style. The train came to a stop and a few people flowed out and many more flooded in.

A mixture of earth style and fire style clothing intermingled. Though the later took up the seats. A young man dressed as fire nation walked over to an older gent who appeared to be of the Earth Kingdom. In short barks the young man ordered the elder to surrender his seat. With a sigh the older man did. Aang started to stand, but a hand forced him down.

Sorte whispered in his ear. "This isn't our fight. Not yet anyway." Gulping down his anger, the avatar kept his place.

Within the third ring of the city they got off the monorail with the crowd. They got outside the station and the statue of the Fire Lady greeted them. Standing on the pedestal, the iron statue pictured the Lady as welcoming. Her open hands were spread out in front of her robes. Her wide, face with it pointed chin spread out into a smile. An expression Aang found oddly humorous. Narrow eyes were almost hidden below veins of her hair done up in ox horns hairstyle.

"Fire Lady Mai," said Sorte with an amuse expression. "She appears more welcoming here than your thoughts." With a nod of agreement Aang approached the statue and read the writing inscribed on a plate. May our fair Lady bring harmony to all. "Want to find something to eat?"

"Not right now," said the Avatar. "I'd rather explore for a while."

"Yeah," said Sorte. "We need to find a place to stay." After a bit of searching they came upon an inn. They went inside and asked if any rooms were open. With a kind smile the innkeeper apologized for having nothing. If the two had left a second earlier they would have shrugged it off, but a citizen of Fire Nation descent came in.

"Excuse me sir," said the Fire Nation man. "I'm staying for a week. Happen to have a room open?"

"Of course," said the innkeeper. The same smile plastered on his face.

"Excuse me," said the Aang, "but I thought you didn't have any rooms."

"One just opened," stated the innkeeper.

Rightfully confused, the Fire Nation man said, "If none are open I can…"

"There are."

"Then what about me."

"If he was here first," said the Fire Nation man, "then it's his right." With a soft chuckle the innkeeper took out a book. He scanned through the pages.

"Oh, my bad. It appeared that we had nothing. Sorry."

"That's alright," said the Fire Nation man. As he turned his back the innkeeper's eyes sent a clear message to Aang. Get out! With a huff the avatar did so.

"Don't get to upset," said Sorte. "It the way things are now. Give someone else that dirty look. I'm just trying to avoid trouble."

"We need to find Toph and fast." The spirit spotted and looked over to a board cover in poster. She plucked a paper off of it.

"Well aren't we lucky," said Sorte. "It appear that the Regent's family will be touring the lower city in two days. Care to go see them?"

* * *

Some people claimed that the blind can't dream, but that a false statement. Toph just can't see her dreams. At least, the colors, faces, features, and other visual cue were always behind a veil of darkness. Sound alerted her that someone existed. Her other 'sight' told of the makeup of the room, the people in it, and their height and weight.

Compared to those nightmares, which she forbid anyone else form knowing, this dream was boring. She appeared to be in her old hometown in the Rumble Arena. Standing on the square platform, the twelve year old earthbender held up a belt. A symbol of her greatness. People in the bleachers cheered. Humanoid figurines with blank's faces.

One of her old arena pals, Hippo, a large, hefty man, appeared out of nowhere and spit rocks at her. With a laugh Toph stepped out of the way and stomped her feet. A slab of earth sent the Hippo out of the ring.

"Come on," shouted the little girl. "I defeat every half-beat in this joint. Is there anyone who can amuse the Blind Bandit?"

"I can," stated a voice.

Startled, the earthbender rechecked the vibrations in the earth. The voice belonged to a young man, but his weight was too light for his height. Then she noticed that her younger self morphed into present day form. According to other people, she was petite- whatever that meant. Her hair had been pulled back into the bun. The belt disappeared, allowing her to touch her headband. Then she moved her legs and found herself in a dress.

"Oh no!" Toph shouted to the air. "I am not wearing a dress in my own dream!" The air quivered in fear. That brought a smirk to her face. Then a gust of wind slammed into her. Gritting her teeth, she held her position.

"Funny Twinkletoes," growled the earthbender. In the back of her mind the name sounded off somehow. Had she used it before? Yet her conscience squashed the thought. Real or imaginary, somebody had challenged her. Toph slid into stance, ready to bury the sap. Yet the sap had disappeared. Huffing, the earthbender tore out a bit of earth. "Coward."

Then a gust slammed into her side. Earth forfeited her to the air and the world went blind. Summon the earth back, thought the blind. As the thought passed, she willed her second sight to work in mid-air. It was a dream after all.

Intense heat surrounded her. Heat that came only from when wood, people, clothing, and furniture were devoured whole. Screams tried to claw up her throat, but she forced it down. She scrambled on all four and she did scream. Fire consumed everything. The weightless substance crackled wooden beams, choked the air with smoke, and filled her ears with terrified agony.

"Stop it!" screamed Toph. Fire leapt onto the ground. The earth willingly carried it over to her. Scrambling to her feet, the earthbender backed off. Yet with each step her sight grew blurry. The fire got closer. Its heat synced with the boiling furnace in Toph's chest. Ready to explode at the slightest touch. "I said stop it!" She raised her foot and stomped down and the world imploded.

The flesh of her feet caught onto bone. With a cry of pain that person retreated. Something soft covered her body and served as the ground. All around her a people, doing their best to keep her thrashing about, grabbed onto her limbs.

"Lady Toph!" shouted a voice. "Calm yourself. It was just a nightmare. Settle down."

"Fuck off!" screamed Toph. "Right now or I'll cave your heads in."

With a sigh of relief the servants let go of Toph. Breathing deeply, she listened to feet returning. A part of her wished that they stayed close enough to the bed to step upon it. Throwing the blanket off, she placed her feet on the ground.

"Who put me in bed?" demeaned Toph. "Anyone? Don't lie. I'll know if you do." She forced her facial features to remain neutral and her voice cool. All the better to creep the servants out.

"It was me, my lady," said a voice. "An order from your father. It's not right for you to sleep on the ground." Toph picked at her nightgown. Jumping off the bed, she grinned as the room filled out. An elegant- again using other people opinions- bed sat in the middle of the room. Drapes fell from it. Several dressers shrugged the right wall and a mirror- servants are idiots- hid away in a corner of the room. Cool tiles chilled her feet. Four other servants shared the room with her. A woman rubbed the bottom of her chin.

"Sorry Ming. I hope I didn't mess up your make up."

"That quite alright my lady."

"And Cho, you know better?"

"Sorry miss, but your father was persistence."

"Of course." Toph clapped her hands. "Let get moving people. I have no more desire to hear Father whine then you do."

"Yes mistress," said the four servants as they bowed. The two males left and while the females fetched the clothing. By herself Toph managed to pull the nightgown off. To her displeasure, she allowed the servants to put on the dress. Based on the females chatter, she was in a dress made up a green shawl with a golden wave design. It rested on her shoulder and extended down to the front tan dress. Sleeves cover her arms. The skirt was a bit tight around her legs. They redid her long hair into a bun and completed the outfit with her hand band.

"Yes, yes!" groaned Toph. "I look incredible. I'll be seeing my parents now. Without your escort or shoes." The servants tried to put up a protest, but Toph was already outside the door.

The earthbender praised the genius that built the entire palace out of stone. Though she wished it would shrink a bit. A person could hold a festival within its halls. The moment she entered the kitchen she felt her father heartbeat quicken.

"Good morning Father," said Toph in a monotone voice. "Mother. Sorry, but I forget to put on makeup." With that said she took the seat in the middle of the room. Compared to the dining hall for guests and feasts, this room was a humble thing. A small square table where the occupant could sit. Her father appeared agitated while her mother calmly waited to see what happened. Since neither were moving their arms she assumed breakfast had yet to arrive. She heard the disapproval in her father's tone.

"Toph, do you remember what day it is?"

"August fourth," said the daughter.

Two new people entered the room with platters. Dishes scrapped against wood. A plain meal of rice, beef dumplings, and cooked broccoli tickled Toph's nose. To avoid saying more she picked up a pair of chopsticks and began eating.

"Dear," said Toph's mother with tender care mixed with a stern, expecting voice. "Today we're leaving the upper city to visit the lower rings."

"To show the lower classes that we care enough to bother with them."

"We well be meeting a representative of the city," stated her Father. "We expect you to behave."

"When don't I, Father?" The challenge received silence.

"Just take care to get dressed by nine," stated the Father. Somebody entered the room. A servant most likely. It was difficult for Toph to keep track of all of them.

"Lord Loa. There are some people here with complaints."

"Tell them I'll be there soon."

For the rest of the meal the family are in silence. Having time to kill, Toph went to the gardens, though no plants grew in it. Instead pebbles and large pieces of rock made up the area. A wall sealed it off from prying eyes. At one end of the garden a man used his earthbending to rearrange the pebbles.

"Hey Pebble," shouted Toph. "I'm in need of a punching bag." The large, muscular man turned toward her. His deep voice reminded her of the typical macho man.

"The Boulder is rearranging the garden."

"Who injured your pride this time?"

"One of the Fire Nation's soldiers tried pushing me around." His booming laugher echoed off the wales. "I put him in his place."

Smirking, Toph sat down on a rock. "Careful Pebble. Do that too many times and I can't keep you around."

"I can protect myself fine."

"Oh," said Toph with a rose eyebrow. "That so. I got some time before going on the love tour. I give you the first shot."

She just knew that Pebble had a smile of a hungry wolf-squirrel. Taking his stance, he stomped his feet. He waved a stream of pebbles into the air and shot it forward. Springing to her feet, the blind girl swiped her hands to the side, sending the pebbles around her and back to their master.

Not being a total idiot the Boulder tried stepping away. Toph stomped her feet and the pebbles underneath shifted to the right. The large man squealed as he went into a split.

"Do you ever learn?" asked Toph.

"Lady Toph! What are you doing?" Servants rushed over. Out of habit the blind didn't face them to address them.

"Practice my earthbending. What else?"

"Not in that dress."

"It's not dirty."

"At least wait until after the ceremony."

Toph mentally growled.

"Boulder, you're supposed to keep her from doing stuff like this."

"The Boulder job is to protect. That I will do."

"Please Lady Toph…"

"Can I tear it up all I want after the ceremony?" When silence answered her, Toph offered the servant a sweet smile. "I'll take that as a yes. Now which one of you have the makeup? Keep that stuff away I'll be fine without it."

"You know that not an option."

Toph was ready with a harsh rebuttal, but pair of arms wrapped around her. They lifted her off the ground and the world disappeared.

"Pebble," growled the blind woman, "put me down before I drive a rock right in the tender spot."

"Boulder is not afraid of little girl, but her parents keep me around."

"Figures."

The blind woman was carried back into a house. Set down in a chair she stomped her feet down. Poor Pebble too slow to avoid the rock jabbing him in the knee. From there the servants applied the standard treatment; lip stick, powder, and eyeliner. They might have done more, but a messenger rushed in to tell them to hurry up. Toph took note to thank him later.

Meeting her parents on the wide stone courtyard, Toph scolded the carriers. She hated being carted around in the small, square box. Her sight was useless and the cushion offered little comfort.

"I'd rather walk," stated the daughter in soft tone.

"It's unfit for us," said Mother. "Are the guards ready?"

"Of course, Lady Poppy."

"Don't worry," said Father. "We'll only take the carrier to the second ring."

Grumbling, she followed her family onto the carrier. Memories filled out the route. Down too many stairs and through the first city ring city they headed. The carries would have been faster, but then the crowds wouldn't have been able to view them. Toph made them out by the hushed whispers. Some whispered out of admiration for the family of their nations. Behind that came the curses and bile from those who deemed them traitors.

Either way her family waved at them. Toph's mother probably smiled to the people. Setting her face into dignified neutral expression, the blind woman joined the act. She'll play with her people later.

* * *

The ring system hadn't change in the last decade. Those of upper class had a chance to see the Regent's family first. Aang and Sorte joined the spectators of the second ring. Dangling his feet off the rooftop, the avatar scanned the streets lined with people. They stood aside as a platoon of benders and soldiers marched through.

Tucked between the two platoons were the carriers. The carrier was large enough to haul three people, all of them dressed well. Yet Aang had his focus only on the young women who sat beside what he assumed was her mother. Needless to say, the Toph he remembered had grown quite a bit.

She was still a bit short, her powdered face was narrow. All of her hair had been pulled back, allowing him to see her faded green eyes. She gained a bit of flesh in the chest and an elegant curve of the butt. Shaking that last thought away, the Avatar stood up.

"That's her alright."

"Petite," said the smoking spirit. Aang nodded in agreement "Though that expression is way too unnatural. According to that poster she'll be hanging in the second ring for a while. Think we can sneak a quick chat?"

"We'll need more time than that. Have you been inside the third ring?"

"Like I give a damn about petty rules."

"Then we'll be in there tonight."

To make sure that the young woman returned to the palace, the duo followed her to a theater. By the order of the Regent the owner permitted all the seats to be filled for free. When the duo tried getting a seat they already had occupants. The theater was arranged in rows of sets. The bottom stood a fair distance from the stage, which was a wooden square missing a backdrop. The duo sat in the far back, between the stage and seating.

Propping a chin on an arm, Sorte smoked away as the Regent spoke. He words filled with peace and happiness and acceptation. He allowed the average citizen to speak their words, may they be of this province or of the island of fire.

Aang listened, but his focus kept returning to Toph. The blind woman offered little in way of interactions. Whenever her name was called she offered a polite smile. Questions directed to her were given short replies. Her motions and manners spot on for a person of her class.

"Excuse me, Regent," said a person near Aang. "May I intrude with a question?"

"You may?" said Lao. The tall dark skin man had changed little from Aang's memory. Of course, age had added more wrinkles. Streak of whites lightened his black hair and the strands of mustaches hanging from his upper lips. His brown robes and his hat were almost as dark as his hair.

"What have you done about the rebels? They just raided caverns last week. I-I lost my son to them."

"We're doing everything we can." The Regant's arms extend out as if to offer a gift. "Those who still fight, I can understand their pain, but there are better ways to go about it. The war is over. Times have changed. The Earth Kingdom is no more, there are only the Earth provinces. We ask those who are still warring to surrender peacefully. If you do so, no harm will come of you."

"Sure," yelled a woman up in front. "Then all the beaten clients I find outside my doors are a trick of the eyes."

"Ma'am," said the Regent, his calm smile wavering slightly. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I'm a doctor in this town. The war maybe over, but I'm receiving injured citizens every day." Her glare turned to a fire nation lady to her right. "Many of them with brun marks."

"People do get burned," stated another woman in a tight tone.

"A couple, maybe. Dozens badly enough that there skin peeled off? That I find hard to believe." An undercurrent of angry mutters flowed through the crowds. It threatened to spread over a large section of the area. Loa looked to his guards. All of them ready to make a hasty retreat. The snapping of wood drew the Regent's attention.

"Fellow citizens," said Toph. Laying her fan down, she pointed it to the crowd. "It would be foolish to lie and say that certain citizens do not cause trouble." The woman who spoke earlier huffed. "However, it's not a one sided argument. War has scarred all of us. Pain lay heavy across our bodies, which we wish to share with the ones who inflect it. Restrain that wish. Enough people have lost their lives in the last one hundred years. Does anyone wish to revisit those times?"

Mutters faded into silence. Offering a small smile, Toph stood up. With her hand she felt around the table. She scooped up her fan and flicked it open. A soldier got beside the daughter and placed a hand in front of her before they reach the edge of the stage.

"I do not ask you to love each other. Only to set your hate aside for now so we can better the city and the provinces as a whole." With that said she swiped her hands out in a wide arch. "So who has a great idea to help us all?"

From there on the mutters disappeared. Their anger locked away for the time being. With a polite bow Toph returned to her seat. A smile stayed in its place. As the crowd focused on the Regent's daughter a person in the front row stood up to leave. She left in silence with her head bowed.

* * *

Leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy the read.

* * *

Chapter Six

Hours dragged away the golden sun and rubbed it into a raw red. The Regent's family returned to their carrier, the Avatar's team close behind. By rooftop they tracked the family and ducked into the streets where a blimp pass by. When they reached the third ring's wall the earth had taken the sun into her womb. Staring up at the wall, Aang counted the number of guards. Far less than during the war, but poor timing would get them spotted.

"So," said Aang. "How is this teleporting thing going to work?"

"Teleportation isn't the right word for it." Leaning against a chimney, Sorte smoked her last cigar for the day. "Ever heard the saying time is an illusion?"

"Yeah," said the Avatar. "What of it?"

"Time may be an illusion but change isn't. Change happens because energy flows from one place to another. When I 'teleport' I'm not disappearing from existence and reappearing in a new spot. It more like I'm removing the barrier that slows me down and arrive at my location earlier than expected?"

"Sound like teleportation to me," stated the avatar.

"Just be aware that I can't always use it." Taking the cigar out, she stomped the stump into the roof. "It draining on me and I can only do it when I can visualized a place in my mind."

"So the great Lady Luck has limits?"

Grabbing Aang by the shoulder, the spirit snickered. "This body can't keep up with my spirit. It's a hassle, but one I have long grown used to. Now hold on. If you try to let go you'll lose a body part." Sorte forced the avatar to hug her. Then with a nod of her head their bodies tore themselves apart. At least, the avatar felt as if his skin had been stretch to the point of ripping. His vision blurred. Acid from his stomach begged to be released.

Yet as quickly as it started, it stopped. Aang let go of Sorte and stumbled to the side. He knelt down and relieved his stomach of its contents. With a laugh the spirit slapped the avatar on the back.

"It's okay, kid. This isn't the first or last time that will happen to you. Let it all out."

Wiping his mouth with a hand, Aang straightened up. He hoped whoever owned the large estate paid them little mind. The duo traveled by streets. Compared to the fancier wear of the third ring they stuck out. Yet they rushed on by, giving little time for the rich folk to notice them.

They stopped outside palace stairs. Guards at its based watched them with interest. Sorte grabbed hold of Aang.

"Can we just go through them?" The lurching of Aang's stomach protested at the treatment. Reappearing on top of the palace roof, Sorte pushed the airbender away. With her hands behind her back she strolled about.

"Hm, they expanded the place. I wonder how many peasants' spear chased their master money."

"It's going to make finding Toph difficult," said the Avatar. "Maybe we should walk around. She might feel us."

"Oh ya," said Sorte, "that little princess will know we're here the moment we touch the ground. Not sure if that's a good thing or not." With an absent shrug she slid down the roof and jumped onto the floor. "Lets go Aang. Now that we're inside maybe people will think little of us."

Though the airbender wished for a better plan, he knew that walking around was all they could do. Joining the energybender, they entered the palace.

Right into a couple of servants.

"Excuse me," said the servant, "do you need something?"

"We're the new hired help," said Sorte with a smile. She bowed to the servant. "And it's our first day on the job. This place is so huge we're uncertain where to begin."

"Well," said the servant. "You first need a change of clothing. You can't walk around in that."

Fifteen minutes later the duo walked into a kitchen from a closet. Sorte grumbled as her legs tried to move in the simple, yet elegant dress of earth kingdom colors. The symbol for the Fire Nation was sewn on her chest. The avatar wore a similar set of clothing with a cloth hat covering his head.

"Now," said the servant. "There are many duties which you must perform, but before they are done you must learn the layout of the palace. Depending on where you'll end up, places may be forbidden or acceptable to enter." As the servant talked she took the duo through the large halls of the palace. Pillars and walls shared the duty to support it. Artwork and the new symbol of the Earth provinces decorated the hall. For the most part the duo allowed the servant words to fly over their heads. Then the princess name was mention.

"Excuse me," said Aang, "did you say Princess Toph?"

"I did." Turning around, the servant gestured to the door. "This here is her room. At times you may be ask to clean it or tend to our lady. Though be warned, she can be trouble at times."

"Care to show us." Sorte stared at the door with keen interest. "Experience is a better teacher then telling us." The servant paused to think. During that time, Aang walked up to the door and knocked.

"Excuse me, miss. Is there anything you need at the moment?" Silence answered the avatar.

"Odd," said the servant. "Right after the program Lady Toph should have returned to her room to change." Pushing the door open, the avatar peered inside. Darkness greeted him. His eyes adjusted and he scanned the room.

"There's no one here."

Sighing, the servant walked over to a tube sticking out of a wall. She flipped the lid open and spoke into it. "Excuse me, but have the Regent's family return."

"They have," stated the person on the other end.

"And where is Lady Toph at the moment?"

"She isn't in her room," stated the receiver.

"Nope!" shouted Aang.

"We'll start looking for her at once," stated the servant.

"Common occurrence?" A knowing smile spread across the smoker's face.

"Lady Toph has the freedom to explore the city," stated the servant, "but she takes the liberty to forget to tell of her going and departing. The Regent's family just got back. Maybe she ran off to her garden."

The duo followed the servant down the hall, her details on Toph too general to care about. Besides, thought Aang, I would like to see how she's changed for myself. With that thought in mind he scanned the area. The familiarity of it chilled him. His current life forbade him from coming to the city. Yet his younger self, almost a second voice, gave detailed accounts of the halls. Stories of another person's life caused a lump to form in his throat.

Busy with his own thoughts the avatar ran into a fire solider. The female, based on her startled yell, stumbled away. Though with the firebender standard uniform and face mask it was hard to tell. Stepping forward, the avatar offered a hand for help. The soldier stormed forward and shoved Aang out of the way.

"Out of the way peasant! I'm late as it is!" Flat on his chest the dazed Avatar listened to the retreating footsteps.

"Sorry." With a shake of his head Aang stood. His eyes widened as a short woman dressed in a green shawl and tanned dressed disappeared behind a wall. Rushing up to the window, the avatar thrust his upper body outside. "Toph!" Crickets answered him. Jumping out the window, the avatar rushed across the courtyard. His target faded with the wind.

After a quick search of the area, the avatar gathered the winds to his feet and leapt high into the air. His eyes focused on a dust cloud sliding down the steep slope of the palace's hill. Upon landing the avatar summoned a ball of air and rushed after the dust cloud. He tried to catch up to the figure on a slab of earth. Yet the rider hurried to the ground and disappeared into the streets.

A quarter way from the flat earth Aang leapt off his ball. Startled citizens backed off and yelled at his retreating form. The word hooligan brought a smile to his face. One quick leap brought him up onto the roof. There he dashed from building to building, his eyes scanning the streets for a stranger's friendly face.

Yet it remained hidden in the sea of people. Crouching, the avatar peered down in the streets. His other life was doing its best to help. Being the Regent's daughter a normal person would pick her out easily. Based on her retreat from the palace she was staying low. A change of clothes might help.

Jumping into the streets, Aang dashed over to the house. He peered in long enough to read the faces. Then before anyone could complain he dashed off. Due to the surrounding people he ran only as fast as normal person may be able to. At his tenth house he grabbed hold of the blinds and yanked it back. A shrill screamed followed the pan slamming into his face.

"Pervert!" shouted a person. Shaking the pain away, Aang offered the semi-dressed women an apologetic smile. Two red suns settled on his face.

"Sorry," said Aang, "but I'm looking for someone. Have you seen a short woman with hair in front of milky eyes?"

"No!" shouted the woman before slamming the window shut. Sighing, the avatar started off.

"Thanks for the food, old man," stated a voice, one that caused his second voice to jump with joy. Darting around a corner, Aang spotted a young woman. A tanned sleeveless vest with a high collar lay on top of a green shirt and jeans. A green and yellow headband with fuzz balls to either side separated her hair. Feet lacked shoes while a plain green cloth wrapped around her waist.

"Excuse me," shouted the airbender. "You with bare feet! I need to talk with you." Toph kept walking. Dashing after her, the airbender thought up an excuse to talk with her. Unlike his youth, telling someone he was the avatar earned him zero tolerance. Tales about Sorte or anything related would have to wait.

As he kept on thinking the airbender turned the corner to find the area empty. Startled, Aang dashed over to the house, yet locked doors kept him out. Windows were sealed shut. Right then he wished he brought his glider.

Toph can feel vibrations through the earth, stated Aang's younger conscience.

"And is might be doing something she doesn't want someone to know," muttered the avatar.

Despite the risk Aang summoned his air scooter and took to a nearby roof. There he waited. A grin from as a section of the earth slid open. Toph rose out of it. She kept her place for a moment, munching on ankos on a stick. The silver of her hair concealed her eyes. Smirking, she started off. The avatar followed.

Whenever his scooter started to fall apart Aang abandoned it in favor of a new one. Any eyes glancing his way saw only a roof. The avatar ducked behind anything nearby. After a time Toph stopped in front of a building. Compared to its neighbors it was unimposing. Clinging to the wall, the one story building needed a set of stairs to get to. Curtains shielded its windows. Green painted walls complement the brown on top of it. Throwing her garbage into the air, Toph pound a fist into the door.

"Open up. Those who see red, wish to stomp it out." A series of locks clicked. The door cracked open and an eye peered out.

"Evening, Blind Bandit," said the voice. "You're call has been heeded."

"Quit it with the garbage. We've got work to do." The door opened before the earthbender and slammed shut behind her.

From his perch on the roof top the avatar hovered. He counted to one hundred before allowing himself to sit down on the wooden tiles. There he sat another ten minutes, waiting for the suspected time to pass. Leaping onto the stairs, Aang ran a series of lines through his head. With a deep breath he knocked on the door. After a few seconds a chunk of the door slid open. Narrowed eyes studied his form.

"Those who see red, wish to stomp it out," stated the avatar.

The eyes disappeared behind rock and reappeared in the crack of the door. There they kept an intense gaze. One a hawk used on its meal.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," said the person. Her voice was lower than most females. "Just never seen you before. Why are you here?"

"I need to talk with Toph."

"What for?"

"Important information. Only for her to hear."

"It can wait."

Forcing himself to keep a cool demeanor, the avatar stepped forward. Portions of the stairs started to crack.

"Look, I understand that her mission is important. Yet I must speak with her at once." Then came the heart beating wait. His smile contested with the woman's stare.

"The mission is about to start," stated the eyes. "You better tell her and fast."

With that said the door swung open. A woman in fire nation clothing kept a close eye on Aang as he walked in. Then the avatar paused to stare at a couple of people sitting around a circular table. Seated on cushions, the duo talked as they drink tea and ate cookies. Walls of paper divided the room up. Shadows from the candlelight cast figures in similar position.

"Um," said Aang. "I'm new here, so where is Toph." Sighing, the woman escorted the avatar to through the hallways. At the back of the store she gestured to a wall. "Not an earthbender."

"Of course." In moments the lady pulled the wall down. With a thank you the avatar descend down a set of stairs into a kitchen. Cooks at wooden stoves shouted orders at the servants. They weaved around Aang as he scanned the area over.

Then a hand fell upon his shoulder. Glancing back, he stared into milky white eyes. With a yelp Aang twirled around and stumbled away. The eyes declared the woman blind. She had short brown hair done in hoops around her head. Green lips stretch across a broad face. Diamond earring pierced both ears. She wore a plain yellow dress split at the legs.

"Hello," said the blind woman.

"Hey."

"You're new here. Never sensed your presence before."

Uneasy laughter left the avatar.

"Don't you mean see?"

"No and I don't like spies."

Before Aang could protest the ground beneath him slid out. With a startle yelp he tried to gather the air around him to hover in place. His eyes searched the kitchen for help. The smiling servant stepped past them. Cooks kept their eyes on their pans. Then from above a piece of earth slammed into his back.

Darkness filled the pit as the trip door slid back into place. With his winds the avatar slowed his descent, but the impact stilled jarred him. Shaking his head, Aang pushed himself up. Light had surrendered to the darkness. He stretched his hands out and felt around in the dark.

"Hello?"

"Do you like it?" asked that stranger's friends' voice.

"Toph?" Aang started toward the voice. Something bumped into him and he twirled around. He restrained himself from blasting the attacker.

"Who's Toph?" asked a man voice. "There's only moles down here."

The avatar heard the shifting earth, but could only take it in the arm. Stumbling back, he grabbed where it stung. He tried feeling out the injury, but pain felt the same for a cut or wound.

"Listen closely," said Toph. "There are five people in this room. All of them ready to bend your tiny feet into the earth. Spill everything that you know and we might let you live."

Freezing to the spot, the avatar forced his breaths to stay even. Sweat soaked his clothing. His heart was ready to explode from pure freight. Motion told him to use his eyes to search for light, yet the darkness claimed this world. One that the blind felt comfortable wandering.

Taking a deep breath, Aang sat down and got into a meditative position. His heart pace settled as he closed his eyes. Their opening only increased his anxiety.

"I am Dawa," said the avatar. "I came in hope of helping."

"Oh?" said Toph. "That so? Why? And don't lie…"

"You'll know," stated Aang. "I know."

"Aren't we a smart ass?"

"I'm here seeking your help," stated the avatar. "The Fire Nation has caused great destruction to my people. To this world. It angers me. I want to stop it, but can't by myself. I need an earthbending teacher."

"What? There are plenty of other people more than capable of doing so?"

"But you're the best." A smile formed as Aang spoke the next words. "No doubt one of the greatest in the world. You've done wonders in the Earth Rumble's arena and done more since then. Please, Sufi Toph, well you teach me how to earthbend."

Aang waited for his gambit to pay off. While his choice of words held back the whole truth, he spoke only true words. He hoped that it would bypass the truth detector. Maddening silence crept in, allowing ones body functions to be heard. A fist plowed into his right shoulder. The force nearly sent him toppling over.

"Alright," said Toph. "I'll let you see what going on."

Walls withdrew into the earth. The green glow of large crystals assaulted the avatar's eyes. Aang glanced upward to see a figure standing next to him. Her voice called her out as Toph. Yet a dark green, cloth mask covered her head.

Toph stepped back to let Aang stand. He scanned the cavern. The tiled floors and defined walls too well done to be of natural creation. Standing a fair distance away from them, five people dressed in similar clothing stayed in their stances. The only defining factor with some of them was that they had eyeholes. Even then a mesh of cloth pierced with dots withheld the secret of the eyes. The similarity and lack of features disturbed the avatar.

"Alright Dawa," said Toph. "You want to prove yourself. My gang and I are going outside the city. There we'll attack a group of firebenders escorting a convoy of prisoners. Help us out and I might consider you for hire."

"Wait a moment." Aang tucked at his clothing. "I have nothing to conceal myself with."

One of the underlings dashed up to the avatar. He drew a piece of cloth from his pocket and handed to the avatar. At best it would cover his face and leave his eyes for all to see. With a shrugged the avatar tied the cloth around his face.

"Alright everyone," said Toph. "Enough with this hold up. If our friends' info is correct the prisoners are leaving the wall as we speak. Lets move out and crash some firebenders."

"Right!" shouted the small squad. They summoned a chunk of earth beneath them and charged through the tunnels.

"Wait up!" The avatar dashed after Toph and jumped onto her ride. To keep from falling off he grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Hey!" shouted the earthbender. "Make your own ride!"

"Sorry, but I don't know how to."

Toph threw Aang's hand off, but allowed him to stay.

After ten minutes they came to a skidding halt.

"Quew!" shouted Toph. One of the figures nodded his head. He stepped off of his platform and strolled to the middle of the hallway.

"Straight up from here," said the young man. "We're fifty meters form the wall and ten meters from our target."

"Sixty meters to the wall," stated Toph, "and six meters on the target. You need to spend more time measuring your distance."

"Of course master."

"Hang on, Twinkle Toes," said Toph. "We're going straight to the surface."

A question popped into Aang mind, yet before he could focus on, it, the earth shoot upward. The roof parted ways to allow them through. Darkness held on to them for a few second before moonlight made its claim, the half-moon a comforting sight after the total darkness. The earth rose up to guide them across the landscape once again.

"Huiling!"

"There are fifty people in all. Forty of them are surrounding a group of ten in block formation. It appears as those who are armed are on the outer part of the block. Benders are most likely in the inner square."

"Good girl. Now let go knock them over!"

"Yes ma'am!"

The six earthbender plus avatar closed in on the formation. As Huiling had stated a square of soldiers surrounded a group of prisoners. The mixture of earth and fire nations walked by foot those who were condemned. Hearing the grinding of earth, the rear guards checked their backs. They yelped as two of the attackers leapt off their ride and sent it flying through their ranks.

The other four rebels circled around the enemy. Two assaulted the left rank while one assaulted the right. Toph brought her ride to the rear. All the while spearman presented their points to them. A combined assault of fireballs and boulders nicked the end of the Toph's ride.

"Get ready!" shouted Toph.

"Wait!" shouted Aang. "What am I doing?"

"Kill as many soldiers as possible, grab the prisoner, and then run for the wall!" Toph swirled her ride toward the flank of the leading block of soldiers. "Now jump!"

Stomping her back foot, Toph faced the bottom of their ride up. She leapt back, forcing Aang to follow her lead. Landing in a crouch, the avatar stood up. His mind was racing to make up some lie to replace airbending with earth. Toph stepped in front of the avatar and summoned up several boulders. They took the blunt of a fire blast.

"Don't freeze up!" shouted the Blind Bandit. "Move!" She launched the boulders into the crowd. Shots of earth interrupted and destroyed her assault.

"I'll get the prisoners!" declared Aang. He darted forward, but immediately leapt back from a jet of flame. A firebender rushed him. The continuous blast of fire skimmed the avatar's clothes. Getting behind the assailant, the airbender pressed his fingers against the soldier's armor. Winds shoved the soldier forward. A pillar of earth slammed into his throat. Gurgled chokes escaped him.

Forcing nausea to stay in his stomach, the avatar focused on the line of spearman rushing him. Two men jabbed at him at the same time. Aang's hands crossed the spears and shoved them to his side. Throwing his legs forward, he flipped into the air.

Upon landing the avatar twirled away from a jabbing spike of earth. He offered the angered soldier a smile. He evaded another boulder and readied himself to take out the earthbender. A boulder plowed into his foe's side. Sighing, the avatar darted up to the prisoners.

Huddle together the ragged men crouched to the ground. Aang kneeled.

"Hello," said the avatar. "Want to get the hell out of here?"

"Sure do," said one of the prisoners. "Care taking these off." The prisoner extended their feet and hands out. Shackles connected them to their fellow outlaw.

"Aw…"

"Aren't you worthless," stated a familiar voice. "Spread apart!"

The prisoners did as told. Several boulders hovered over the chains and crashed down. A moment later Toph grabbed Aang by the shoulder. She pulled him out of the way of a cursing missile. One prisoner, however, splatted on to the ground. Cursing, Toph whirled around. With a flick of the wrist she caught the flying rock, veered it off course, and plowed into enemy lines.

"Move it!" shouted the Blind Bandit. With little thought the Avatar grabbed the two closest people. He glanced to the other prisoners to see them already gone, most of them sharing a wave of earth with the rebels.

Sighing, the avatar sprinted forward, dragging the prisoners with him. With the sigh he inhaled deeply and blew what remained of the back line away. As earth and fire clipped away at his back the avatar leapt into the air. His charges shouted in surprise, but he ignored them. Distant shouts accompanied long-range attacks. Yet when he looked back Toph either diverted or blocked the attacks. She stayed until the last of her men dashed away. Only then did she retreat with her troops.

Upon landing, Toph rolled up to him. The contempt in her voice startled him. "Fancy, Twinkle Toes. I'm sure you'll fit in at the theater quite well." Shrugging, the grinning avatar stepped beside the Blind Bandit.

"Yeah, I haven't had that much in earthbending training. Things just happened."

"Fair enough," said the earthbender. "Then again some people aren't meant for fighting." The earth under them popped up. "Stay on now. I'd rather not be the last back to the base." Sometime during that trip back Aang expected the prisoners to point out that he had airbended. Yet through their tried gaze they forged a silent agreement.

The group came to a stopped under a stubborn tree. Stunted in growth it planted itself in the hard earth. Its branches provided little shelter for one of rebels trying to get away from his kin. His hand planted in the side.

"What going on?" shouted Toph as they pulled up.

"Quew took a spear to the side," said one of the rebels. She tried holding the man, but he yanked away.

"I'm fine." Flinching, the young man held a hand to his side. A dark red spot blemished the dark green. "We should get to the base at…" Rocks slid up his legs, immobilizing his lower body. Coming out of a stance, Toph walked over to Quew and knocked him aside the head.

"Someone check his wound," ordered the blind.

One with the mesh eyes strolled forward. He lifted the hem of the shirt and grimaced. Stabbing out of the wound, the spear shaft moved with the struggles of his muscles.

"Spear point lodged in there."

"Leave it until we get back to the base. Don't need to bring back a corpse. Oh and Avatar…" Toph knew that last part to be unneeded. His vibrations disappeared several moments ago. "Still a coward as ever."

"Ma'am," said one of the rebel. "He left a message in the dirt."

"Can't read," stated the Blind Bandit.

"Toph, meet me at the palace in your room. We need to talk." Snorting, the Blind Bandit tore a piece of cloth from her sleeve.

"Patch Quew up. We'll need him soon enough."

* * *

Please leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Seven prisoners in all were freed. Three were killed during the crossfire. It was unfortunate, but Toph thanked whatever powers-to-be that the raid went well. Once she dropped her allies in the caverns she went straight to the palace. Normally, she would take the roads above just to see places, but today she wanted to meet the avatar.

Toph arrived into a storage room. The Boulder was there with that evil dress. In quick succession he helped her into it.

"The Boulder will tell everyone I found you wandering the inner ring," said the muscular man. "A couple of our guards will verify that." Toph gave a curt nod.

The moment the blind princess entered the hall servants swarmed them. Boulder held them off, giving her the time to escape. Anyone who bothered her after might as well have talked to a rock. She honed in on the intruders' feet. One of them was a lighter pair, which sat upon her bed, and the other a heavier set. The second pair of feet caused her to frown. At first she assumed it was a man due to the height and the way the person walked. Yet her vibrations soon reveled her to be of the opposite sex. When she entered her room the voice confirmed her thoughts.

"I told you Aang," said Sorte. "You're my investment. Run off again and I'll…"

"Toph!" For a moment the avatar disappeared, but soon returned a foot from her. Closing the door behind her, the blind woman took a deep breath. "First off, sorry for not telling the truth. My occupation hasn't kept me safe these days."

"There a one hundred thousand coins bounty on your head," stated Toph.

"I know."

Sorte leaned against the wall. The smell of cigar smoke soon followed. Chestnut flavored by the smell of it.

"Can you refrain from smoking," said Toph, "I don't care for the smell."

"Sorry," said Sorte in good cheer. "I need my eight rounds to get through the day."

"Anyway," said the avatar, "I need your help. As you can see I haven't been doing my job as the Avatar well lately."

"Oh really," said Toph with a goofy grin. Walking over to the dresser, she dug her fingernails into the wood. "I thought you were doing well. I did wonder with the southern portion of the Earth kingdom. Far more space down there now than before. And every once in a while we get those ash storms. Grand fun walking through those."

"Toph," said the avatar, "what I said back in the cavern were true. I do want to change the world. Normally, I would need to learn waterbending first, but due to conditions that isn't possible."

Releasing her grip on the wood, Toph recalled the words from the cavern. A smirk claimed her face.

"So I'm the best earthbender ever?"

"I wouldn't know," said Sorte. "I have never seen you in action."

"I'm good. Want me bring down a mountainside and I can do that. I can teach Aang if he'll accept."

"You mean it." Twinkle toes dashed up to the earthbender. His bouncing feet got on her nerve.

"Sure. It will be an honor." Turning to the avatar, Toph crossed her arms. "But if we're going to do this we'll do it on my terms. There a rebellion going on and I can't just abandon it."

"Of course," said the avatar in a somber tone. "I understand."

"And we can't do it here. We need a secluded place away from other people. The Dai Li was disbanded after the fall of the city, but it won't be good for a princess to be caught with the Avatar."

"Anywhere will work."

"If I remember correctly there's a mining pit in the fourth wall. People have been avoiding the area because earthbenders tend to use it. I can arrange that we're the only ones there."

"Then tomorrow at noon sound good."

"That will do. Now if you excuse me I've got matters to attend." Toph rushed out of the room, forcing herself to keep a walk. Yet she could feel those flames at her feet. Their hot tongues boiled her blood. A fair distance from her room she slammed a fist into the wall. "I'm not running again," growled the earthbender.

Business done at the palace, Aang and Sorte returned to their inn. Flopping onto the bed, the grinning avatar started up at the wall. His second voice was as cheerful as he was. Several images of his past life's adventure passed through his head. Seated on a chair the smoking spirit leaned back. Her eyes focused on a distance object.

"Step one on the way," said Sorte. "That means I can step out of the way for a while."

"Hm," hummed the avatar.

"Unless you want to learn how to bend energy I'm not going to be much help."

Sitting up, the avatar gazed at the spirit. "You would do that?"

"After you learn the four elements. It would be much easier to teach it to you then."

"So you can freeze water and turn earth to rock? No offense, but I think I can do that with other elements."

Chuckling, Sorte shock her head. "How many time do I have to tell you? I'm using the energy within the object to fight. Though I guess I can give you to hint how I do it. Remember my fighting stance."

Aang jumped off the bed. His stance was a bit off, but he got the basic shape of it.

"Of course."

"Now tell me," said the spirit. "What happens when water gets cold?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"Just tell me."

"Well, when it's cold it freezes."

"Why?" Aang thought upon for a moment.

"Because it loses heat."

"And how does one get a fire?"

"By starting a spark and adding fuel. This doesn't make must sense."

"No worry," said the spirit. "We're in no rush. So, how are you going to appear tomorrow?"

"Pardon." Sorte tossed a hand in Aang's direction."

"You're the avatar. An airbender. It would be odd if you go and turn up those clothing. And your staff. You should retrieve that."

"But I left those with Appa," said the avatar. "Then again I should check up on them to make sure they're okay."

"Wonderful idea," said Sorte. "While you do that I'll go out tomorrow and collect info. If we can't get that Southern Water Tribe girl as you're teacher we need to try someone else." She swiped her arms out around her. "And we're in the largest city of the Earth Kingdom with thousands of people. Somebody's got to know something."

"Sound like a plan to me." Leaping to his feet, Aang darted out of the door. As it closed behind him the smile faded from Sorte's face. She looked out to the city and imagined the spark that will set it to flame.

Aang returned the next morning wearing a cloak over his robes. His staff acted as a walking stick. Momo and Appa were doing well. A bit miffed about being left behind, but they should survive.

"I'm not sure how long this may take?" Standing in the doorway, the avatar made sure his headband was on tight. "But if I'm not back by sunset you should probably check the pits. If memories serve right Toph is a tough teacher." Aang left.

The room offered only boredom so the energybender explored the streets. As promised she asked around for any hint of a waterbender or even a person of the tribe. She stopped frequently at the markets and taverns. The information hubs were muted on the matter.

For a good hour Sorte devoted her time to the deed. Then a musician street performance caught her attention and she decided to give herself a break. She grabbed a bit of fried bread from the baker. Munching away, she strolled through the streets. Her mind played images of what had changed since the last time she had been here.

The spirit stepped out the crowded street into a deserted alley. At one time it served as the pulse of the city. Business had moved toward the monorails. Trash and worn buildings warned off strangers.

Sorte felt a presence nearby. Sighing, she finished her bread. She turned around and frowned.

A young man with light brown skin strolled up the street. His slender hands roamed the wall. Faded eyes saw a void which most shy from. A sleeveless green tunic hugged his small frame. Brown pants tied to his ankles matched it. Short, dark hair, the next thing up of being shaved, clung to his skull.

"Hey kid," shouted the spirit. "This place isn't safe for your kin."

Stopping, the young man tilled his head toward the spirit. "Sorry miss. This part of town is new to me. Where are we?"

"Hajni district."

"Seem that I'm lost. I was trying to get to Meiki district. Mind helping me?"

"Sure thing?" said Sorte. She walked over to the blind man and grabbed his right wrist. She made sure she held it nice and tight. At a stroll they continue down the street.

"You sound like a woman," stated the young man, "but you walk is more of a man."

"There no one around I care to impress." That earned her a smile. "So what's in Meiki district that is so important?"

"I just met a new friend. A bit of a shrew, but he's good with conversation. You?"

"A traveler in search of an old friend. It been so long now, however, I'm afraid we're strangers."

"Time does change people." Winching, the young man grabbed his side.

"You okay?" asked the spirit.

"It's a wound I received the other day. Some bastard thought it funny to push me into pottery. It cut me up badly."

"You'll live?"

"Is there a bench nearby? I could use a quick rest."

Sorte scanned the area. Down one alley a stone bench stood in solitary. A bit out of the way, but it would work.

"Right over here. It's a short walk away."

With that said the spirit guided the young man to the bench. Once he felt it out she let go. Sitting down, the smoker took out a cigar and started smoking.

"Chestnut," stated the young man.

"Pardon?"

"You're cigar smells like chestnut?" That earned a chuckle.

"Hope so. It's my favorite." The grin faded as a blade sliced off the edge of her cigar. Glancing up, a neutral face of a blind woman stare her down. Hoops in her hair swayed as her earth glove kept her attach to the wall. "And I was enjoying that."

Aang would rather he flew to his destination than walk, but whoever piloted those blimps worked twenty-four seven. So he caught the monorail and walked through the fourth ring. Buildings had sprung up in several places, but it had only been ten years since the ring had been opened for development. Between the communities vast spaces of farmland still existed. The construction workers he passed in the city were trying to fix that problem.

Piles of rubble marked the borders of the quarry pit. Grass gave way to pebble as the avatar came to a halt at the cliff. In a spiral motion the hole sunk into the earth. Its bottom was a circular arena large enough for any form of earthbending. The avatar walked down the path. His eyes scanning for his teacher. The avatar took his clock off at the bottom. A smile formed as he observed Toph, in her civilian clothing, forming pillars and then causing their sides to explode outward.

"Hello, Tinkle Toe."

"Hey Sufi Toph," said the avatar with a bow. "I'm ready to do some training. What should we do first? Causing an avalanche would be a good start. How about causing boulders to explode into many pieces?"

Inhaling deeply, Toph turned toward Aang. She clapped her hands together and slabs of earth extended over the pit and sealed them off from the outside world. The avatar leapt up onto a terra into the pit. A hand rubbed the underside of the new ceiling.

"Good idea. If someone spot us from the sky they'll see nothing but the bottom of the pit."

"True." That one word filled with enough rage to stun a firebender. Before Aang's bad feelings kicked into gear, a cylinder of earth smacked into his back. Yelling, the avatar fell toward nice, flat earth, but it transformed into a row of spikes.

Inhaling air, Aang turned his head to the side and blew. As he neared clear ground the winds gathered under him and slowed his fall. Instinct told him to run. The moment he touched the ground he leapt away. A pillar of earth shot past his fingers, slamming into the roof. Another attacked him before he became wise enough to use his air scooter to stay off the ground.

The avatar's second self felt the sting of betrayal. Present Aang took a deep breath and calmed himself. Toph held her position, always on the watch for the next change to strike. To make her job harder Aang started to move.

"You're still here." Toph's face settled into a scold that challenged all to deny her wrath.

"I am," said the Avatar. A pillar of earth missed him by several feet. "I'm surprised Toph. I thought you wanted to take out the Fire Nation." Laughter rich with bile tore from the earthbender.

"Don't get me wrong, Twinkle Toes. Once I free Ba Sing Se I'm steamrolling over every fire soldiers in the kingdom. But first I got a piece of worthless sack of meat to bury."

Just as the Avatar's scooter dispersed he launched up into the air. He whipped his staff forward. The gust of air forced Toph back, but the earth soon caught her. Before he landed the avatar created another scooter.

"You must know of my abilities," said the Avatar. "The Fire Nation hasn't been keeping them a secret."

"I do."

"Then you should know that you can't win."

"Maybe under normal conditions." A smirk crossed her face. "But you're in my lair, airbender."

With that said the earth exploded upward. Yelping, Aang pulled away from a pillar of earth. Cracking rock told him to weave around a formation behind him. The avatar scanned the room. A wry frown formed as columns filled the room. They packed close together, giving just enough room for someone to maneuver through

The Avatar weaved around the pillar, but found that he have to turn to avoid slamming his elbows into them. On one turn his right elbow skimmed rock. To Toph that light tap appeared as a beep in the darkness. She smirked as she forced that pillar to explode outward. Jagged earth scratched the avatar's arm.

"Toph!" exclaimed Aang. "I don't know what you're mad about, but please…" At that same moment his second voice seeped into his voice. The tone too friendly for strangers to use with one another. "You shouldn't kill in cold blood."

"Oh," said Toph. Her smirk combined with the bloodlust eyes that fitted a demon well. "Don't worry. If I were a firebender then flames would be erupting from my pores!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Standing, the blind man offered Sorte a sad smile. With a stomp of his foot he summoned a log of earth to sit upon. His partner kept her place. The woman's arm stayed steady as her blade grazed the place where an Adam apple would be. Sighing, the angel raised her fingers. The blade pressed down on her throat.

"I want to relight my cigar." The blade stayed, but the spirit managed to start her cigar. "So, who wished to see me die today?"

"No one." The blind man placed his hand on his chest "We only wish to speak."

"We being?"

"Call me Quew. This fine lady is Kayina."

"Nice to meet you," said the clinger with a nod.

"We know you travel with the Avatar," said Quew. "No doubt hoping he will help the world."

"Ha." Poofing rings, Sorte stared her captor in the eyes. "He's fixed the world. One way or another."

"I doubt that," said Quew. "He disappeared a hundred years ago. Then he showed up ten years back and did little more than goof around. When he actually did something of use the entire southern portion of the Earth Kingdom burned away. His record is less than impressive."

"He was a twelve year old. A grown man would have found the task daunting."

"Perhaps," said Quew, "but I think you should look for better employment."

"Meaning."

The sword pressed down. Blood seeped onto the cold steel.

"Our leader will make sure the last airbender stays that way," said Kayina. "Hopefully, the next avatar will be less of a wuss."

"Oh," hummed Sorte. Nodding, she reappeared on the entrance of the alley. Quew leapt to his feet while his partner jumped beside him. Throwing her cigar to the ground, the spirit stomped on it and grinded it. "Have you ever heard the story of Fate and her cigars?"

Thrusting her left hand forward, the swordswoman threw her gloved hand. The stone fingers whipped open. Sorte flicked her knife out and deflected the glove to her right.

"How rude. I was talking here."

"Well you join us or not," demanded Quew.

Leaning a hand on the wall, the spirit waved the knife into the air. "Long ago, when the spirits and humans used to hang out there was a giant of a woman among the spirits. Yet she was an imp who liked to mess with both man and spirit's affairs. Out of the two she started to stick with the humans, but they feared her. Why?"

Sorte drew out another cigar. As she placed it into her mouth she spoke. "Because her cigars are no normal cigars. Each one represents one mortal soul. When they burn up that human will meet their end." Glares caused the spirit to laugh. Puffing out smoke, she got into stance. "Tell me, little ones, which one of you will embrace death today."

A wall of earth sealed off the exit. Kayina darted forward. Her blade cleaved the air. Sorte pulled away, but a rock soared over the swordswoman's shoulder and plowed into her shoulder. Sorte stumbled away from a punch, but another rock slammed into her knee.

The spirit tried to stand, but the knuckles of the stone glove plowed into her cheek. Knocked onto her side the spirit grunted. A stone hand clamped her right wrist to the ground.

"We have no desire to hurt you," stated the swordswoman. "All we ask is that you leave the Avatar alone. You can always wait for the next one. You're still young enough…" Sorte's left hand swiped over the stone hand and turned it to dust. Before Kayina recognized what she felt, Sorte lunge forward. Her left hand blocked the sword's arm wrist. Her right palm slammed into the swordswoman's nose.

As Kaynai stumbled back jagged rocks surrounded Sorte. Yet the spirit hopped on one of them and leapt off it to grab hold of a nearby ledge. Pulling herself up, she pressed against the wall. She cursed as rock tried jabbing her back. Several more jabs forced her to teleport to the top of a building roof.

Crouching, she smiled down at the earthbenders. The swordswoman stumbled to her feet. Her bare hand touched her broken nose. Blood smeared it.

"I can wait for the next Avatar," shouted the energybender, "but that person won't be Aang. Now if you excuse me I need to find my ally." She darted off, but got only a couple yards when the roof in front of her collapsed. Skidding to a stop, Sorte glanced over her shoulder.

The swordswoman landed upon the roof. At the same time two pillars of earth form in front of her. A flick of the blade severed the top from their roots. One good punch sent them flying. Smirking, Sorte leapt into the air and landed upon a rock. She pushed off of it and threw herself off the side the building.

Sorte had a second to spot the male earthbender in the street. Slamming into the building wall, she slid down the side. The jab of earth skimmed her arm as she dropped into a window.

Curses flew from the spirit as she landed on stone flooring. A little girl paused from her play to stare at the intruder. Noises from above prompt Sorte to move in a zigzag manner. Stalactite shot out of the roof. The spikes bit at Sorte's heel.

One spike went straight toward the child. Inhaling air, the energybender spit a gust at the child. Its strength enabled her to slide away from the misplaced spike. Darting out another window, Sorte glanced downward.

A smile formed as a spray of pebbles assaulted her. Clapping her hands, the resulting sound _boom_ blew the rocks away. Quew was unaware of her until she landed on top of him. He tried to struggle, but Sorte slammed him into the ground. Gasping, the earthbender tried to raise his hand. Sorte forced both of his hands down and melded them with the earth.

"W-what the…" Quew choked out.

"Stay." Sorte smirk. Swirling around, she whipped out her blade and smashed a rock glove to dust. "My, my. Toph has taught you well." Standing on top of the roof, the female earthbender lip's twisted. "Oh? Did I revel a secret? Sorry, but I have no plan on dying." Leaping off the roof, Kayina dragged her glove down the side of the roof and landed.

The earth threw the swordswoman forward. Her blade cleaved for Sorte's head, but the spirit ducked. The spirits eyes scanned the alley. Among the earth houses stood a couple of wooden one. Grinning, the spirit pulled away from the multiple shots of boulders. The swordswoman followed up with a quick slice of steel. The blade missed its mark.

Getting beside a wooden wall, the spirit snapped her fingers. The swordswoman pulled away with her gloved hand's arm thrown forward. With a laugh Sorte whipped her hand at the wood. A lash of flames spread across the wall.

Shaking her head, the swordswoman launched her glove forward. Her eyes widened as Sorte swiped her hands from left to right. Flames leapt off of the wall and scattered the glove. Kayina rechecked the area for anyone who could have fired the flames. She sensed the vibrations of firebenders. They were forceful and always throwing the flames about. This felt more like the guiding of water.

The grinning spirit circled the flames around her before whipping it forward. Stepping back, Kayina skimmed her blade across the ground. She flicked the tip up and a wall of earth scattered the flame. Sorte then stepped forward, held her hands to her side, and whipped them forward.

Winds blew the sparks at either side of the swordswoman onto her. Yelping, Kayina summoned the earth to cover her. The armor suffocated the sparks. Sorte rounded the wall and the swordswoman whipped her blade forward. Shards of rock flew off, but a serpent of fire intercepted.

The shrinking serpent slammed back into the house. It climbed the wall. Wherever it touched the wood blackened. Flames grew in size. While it did so the swordswoman allowed her armor to blow outward. Sorte leapt onto the wall behind her. The blast of rocks cluttered off of it.

Sorte's arms whipped through the air and split her flames into two serpents. They dived at the swordswoman. One whooshed over the blade. The heat forced Kayina to walk back into the second serpent. Startled she used her gloved hand to smack the flames away.

Abandoning the fire, the energybender lunged at the swordswoman. Her palm slammed into Kayina's throat and lifted her into the air. A scream such as that of a cornered animal tore from her lips. Her legs kicked out and caught the spirit in the stomach. The sword swung downward, but the spirit pushed the sword arm away.

Sorte's hand clamped around the blind woman's face, her hand grew hot. As she pulled the hand away small arches of electricity followed. The swordswoman tried to attack again with her blade. Yet a zip went through her body and all muscle control left her. The sword fell to the ground.

Smoke bellowed out of the spirit's mouth, assaulting the swordswoman face. Kneeling, Sorte laid her foe onto her back. She patted her on the head.

"Can you still breathe?" asked the spirit.

"H-how," chocked the swordswoman. Grinning, Sorte presented her hand. Sparks of electricity danced off of her finger.

"I just bended the energy out of you. Though to do so I had to convert heat energy into electric, but beside the point. You're friend over there got the same treatment. When I meet Toph I need to tell her what genius it is to use blind earthbenders as stealth unions. I didn't think anything was wrong until that oddly placed bench."

Sorte placed Kayina on her shoulder and Quew under an arm. She carried them back to the bench and propped them there. Taking the cigar out of her mouth, she studied it. Half of it had burned during the fight.

"Stay there. If you had eaten lunch before this fight then you will recover in no time. If not I'll have a few of your friends sent over. Also…" The spirit held up the sword. "Care if I borrow this for a while."

"F…" said Quew. Sorte's placed a finger on his lips. "Manners young man. Not in front of the young lady."

"Fire," said Kayina.

"What of it?" asked Sorte. "If you mean my cigar…" Then she sniffed the air. Smoke of a stronger variety assaulter. "Oops. Got carry away with my flames." Dashing back to the crime scene, Sorte found two set of houses burning. With a wave of her hands she drew the flames from the wood and into her gasping mouth. Snapping her mouth shut, she coughed into her hand. "Aang, you better not be a stain when I arrive."

Riding upon an air scooter, the Avatar weaved through the columns. He turned a corner and thrust his hand out at the earthbender. The back of his elbow skimmed a pillar. Jagged rocks forced the avatar off of his ride. At the same time Toph summoned a wall of earth to shelter herself from the gust.

Aang landed on all four. Yelping, he pushed away from the stalagmite jabbing at his chin. More of them forced him to backpedal. Wind propelled him over a sliding wall. He threw forward another gust.

The earthbender slid across the ground with arms raised up to protect her face. Digging her heels into the earth Toph kept on grinning. Once the gust passed she stepped forward and raised the entire section of floor in front of her. The Avatar had a split second to land and dive off before being crushed.

Pillars got in the way of a clear shot. Groaning, the avatar created another scooter before landing. Curiosity had him using his staff as a prop. While passing a pillar, he tapped it with the staff end. He gulped as spikes of earth searched for his tender flesh.

"Toph!" shouted the Avatar. "I understand if you hate me, but is this necessary?"

The grinding of earth alerted the airbender. He leapt off of his ride just as two pillars slammed together. Another set of pillars slammed together in front of him. A small piece of the Avatar's robe tore off to join the single pillar.

Aang landed on a pillar to open his glider. He used it to weave between the formations. Keeping his glider leveled would be impossible. The distance between the two pillars was too small, so he angled the glider to descend downward. When he got enough room he spiraled upward. The avatar found Toph more or less standing in the same place. Her unseeing gaze held as steady as her stance.

"Whatever happened in the past," shouted the avatar. "I apologized. I know the world is screwed up because of me." Twirling around, the earthbender smashed a line of pillars together. It rushed to greet the avatar only to bash against stone. "I can't fire-"

"Shut up and fight!" screamed Toph. The entire right side of the pit exploded into a spray of rock. Their size too small to do major damage to flesh, but it tore through glider's cloth with ease.

Cringing form the multiple hits, the avatar twisted his glider away. It did so, but also plummeted toward the ground. He kept on trying to gain altitude, but the tears in the glider were too big. At a right angle Aang landed on a pillar. He snapped the glider shut and jumped away from the stabbing earth.

The airbender landed on the ground and slide across the pebbles. With a "Ha," the earthbender threw the landside of pebbles at the avatar. Though he disliked it, the avatar threw his staff away. He cringed when spikes tried to shatter it, but it managed to stay in one piece.

Shaking his head, the avatar formed a cocoon of air around him. Pebbles hit the cocoon and swirled with the air. Toph must have sensed her attack working for she kept pouring on the pebbles. When a thin shield of earth formed Aang comprised the cocoon into a ring before returning the attack.

With a huff Toph stepped to the side and waved a hand. Her command had worked to override the wind and smashed the earth serpent into the ground beside her. Several pillars slammed together behind the airbender. Two more rushed him from the side while a fourth came from the front.

Leaping through the cracks, the avatar lashed out with a wave of wind. It sent Toph sliding back, but she managed to dig her heels into place. A smirk formed as more columns sprung around her.

"What wrong trash? Can't you do real damage with those breezes?"

"I'm not trying to hurt you, but if you insist."

Aang started to run in a circular formation. Rocks were stabbing at his feet, but he just kept making his circle wider. Soon enough a short tornado beat away at the roof. The earthbender's smirk turned to a frown as her feet dragged across the ground. Kneeling, she punched the ground and loosened it. Shoving her feet into the earth, she solidified the sediment before standing.

Then her lungs started to burn. Startled, Toph increased her breathing. Her body demanded more oxygen. That trash is drawing all the air to him, thought the earthbender. Gritting her teeth, she ordered the earth in front of Aang to spring up.

The avatar yelped as a slab of earth uprooted from the ground and flipped him back. Dust collected by the tornado collapsed onto the ground, screening the area. Toph readied herself when a new set of vibrations threw her off.

Unbeknownst to the Avatar a squad of her best fighters stood guard over them. Positioned so that no one strayed into her fight. Yet that giantess hanging with the avatar somehow took two out of five of her guards out at once. The rest of her guards soon fell. Growling, Toph turned her attention to the ceiling above her.

Sliding the sword between her belt and hip, Sorte grinned down at the fallen earthbenders and firebenders. For a group attacked without warning they did well. It was hard to resist someone who literally jumped off the cliff side and landed on top of them.

"Hope I got the right place." Looking to the ground, she stomped her feet. "Hate to explain to them why a crazy woman attacked them. Now, let see what we got…"

Feeling the vibrations, Sorte leaped away from the sharp jab of earth. Once she landed she had to retreat again. She shouted in surprise as the earth refused to let her stand on it. Nodding, she teleported to the top of the pit. That portion of the earth allowed her to stay.

"Those are some damn sensitive feet," grumbled the energybender. "Hm… well, I can't remember coming to these pits. Never had a reason." Sitting on her ass, Sorte stared at the floor. "And if I try to break through I'll be skewed. If I knew her attacking pattern…" The spirit scanned through the avatar's memories and sighed. Like any memories the thoughts faded over time. They also belong to someone else, so only those with strong emotional attachment actually stuck with her.

"Well, he is an avatar. Killing those bastard is hard work." With that said Sorte puffed on her cigar and waited.

Leaping forward, the avatar launched a powerful breeze. The earthbender sidestepped the attack. A vein of her hair swiped back as she stepped forward and countered with a shard of earth. Aang landed and balanced on top of it on one foot. A whip of his hands and air forced Toph to dig her heels in. Yet the avatar gave her little chance to stay rooted. He darted forward and slammed a gust of wind into the earthbender's chest.

Toph's feet left the ground and another blast of air threw her across the ground. She bounced off the floor, before getting her limbs under her. That last blast threw off her headband and caused her hair to uncurl to her back. Dust stung her eyes and the air rushed in to refill her lungs. Yet a smile crossed her face.

"So you finally decided to stand and fight!" exclaimed Toph. "Better late than never I assumed." Aang darted forward. Air gathered to slam the earthbender down. She instead pulled away to stand on a hand and foot. Her hand pushed into the ground and a pillar sprung up in front of Aang. She kicked the pillar and a stone plowed into the avatar.

The airbender skid to a stop, but the earthbender had already sprung to her feet. Taking a step back, Toph drew up a stonewall and launched it forward. Aang leapt onto a pillar and pushed away. As he did he shot a bullet of air at Toph. Yet she stepped away and ordered the columns to crash into him. Landing, Aang rushed forward, ready to blast Toph into one of her own pillars.

Smirking, Toph stomped her feet. The avatar tossed his winds into a wall of earth. Whipping around, he just saw Toph landing when a second wall of earth launched forward. With little time to evade he threw up a wall of wind. The earth hit the wind and shoved the avatar into the second. His shield was the only thing keeping him from being crushed. A loud crack followed and the pillar slammed down onto his prison. From both sides boulders sealed the remaining exits.

Toph breathed heavily. Sweat matted the dust to her body. Bent over she rested her hands on her knees. A smirk threatened to stay forever on her face.

"I'll give you this Avatar, you're one of the toughest foes I've faced. Sadly, you must die now."

Getting back to stance, the earthbender ordered the pillars to crash down on the mound. Every last one of them piled onto the growing hill. She paused briefly to consider if it was good enough. With a shake of her head she added another layer of earth onto the funeral mound. Once done she ordered it to collapse onto the avatar and she ceased to feel his heartbeat.

"Hopefully, the next Avatar will be of use." Toph started off, but stopped on the second step. Focusing on the vibrations, she shook her head. "No way. An earthbender would have been crushed by that." Yet her feet told only the truth. Twirling around, Toph returned to stance. "All those reports state he's can't bend earth. How the fuck is he alive!" The burial site exploded.

Startled awake Sorte scanned the area for a sudden boom. A large shard of rock flew by her face. "Aw!" went the spirit as she flopped onto her back. Her eyes widened as chunks of earth hovered over her head. A quick drop and her head would be a busted melon. The sprit rolled to the side.

Sitting up, she stared at the rocks hovering over the pit. The benders she knocked out started to return from their trip from the other world. Needless to say, they panicked upon seeing empty space below them.

On all four the spirit leaned over the edge. Hair flew back as gusts of air blew by. The force threatened to tear her from her spot. Blinking dust away, she focused on the epicenter of the winds. The roof of the pit had been blown clean off, giving a perfect view of the Avatar.

Standing tall, the monk stared down at the bandit. An unearthly glow overtook his eyes and exposed his tattoos. Feet braced against the earth, Toph glared the avatar down. She snarled in defiance.

"You have this much power!" Toph rage contested with winds for dominance. "And yet half of the Earth Kingdom burned! You are worthless."

The avatar remained quiet. He slammed his foot into the earth and a ravine speed toward Toph. The earthbender slid to the right. One of the hovering rocks slung downward onto the blind girl. Yet Toph deflated the earth to her right and then sent a wave of earth at the avatar. With ease Aang parted the wave, took a portion of it, and threw it back.

The deal turned into a game of tennis. One side threw their attack and the other served it back. Even against the Avatar state Toph read every move. Rocks turned meteors became her ammunition. She evaded each boulder, spikes, and ravines with ease of forgoing air. Earthquakes caused her to laugh.

Something akin to surprise blemished the stoic Avatars. It returned to normal as he kneeled down and shoved his hand into the earth. Earth dissolved into sediments. The earthbender's eyes widened as she stomped a foot. She tried sensing the avatar yet each step taken could be to her right or left.

A fan of sand slammed into her chest and plowed her into the pit's wall. Glaring, Toph condensed the sand and tore her hand free. Before she could do more a gust of wind threw her into the air. The Avatar tore large spikes of earth from the ground and pointed them at the blind girl.

"Oh shit!" shouted Sorte as she leapt to her feet. "He is out of control!" With a nod she teleported right in front of the Avatar. Slamming her hand into his face, she gritted her teeth. "Time out!"

Thunder roared. Lighting struck the pits walls. The blue glow transferred from Aang to Sorte's eyes. With a shout the spirit yanked back.

Stumbling back, the airbender placed a hand onto his forehead. Dizziness vaporized as shining blue eyes appeared, Sorte gripped her head. She roared, raised her hands up, and slammed them into the earth. Aang yelped as the hot sand crystalized into glass. Chunks of pit walls melted to mud. It flowed downward, but soon froze into a solid waterfall.

Sorte collapsed to her knees. The blue glow faded from her eyes. Bloody vomit splashed the glass surface.

"Sorte!" exclaimed the Avatar.

"Ignore me," heaved the spirit. "Save others." She pointed to the skies. Aang glanced up and yelped. Whatever air current held the rebels up decided to dump them. The airbender darted off. Leaping higher onto the cliffs, he used the currents to blow the falling rebels onto the cliffs. A few most likely had broken bones to treat afterward.

Toph proved a bit more challenging. For some reason she had been thrown out of the pit and neared its center. Once the winds disappeared she fell to the earth. Screams tore from her throat as she flapped her arms.

Hopping up the incline, the airbender angled himself. Winds shot him into the air and he held out his arms. "Uff," His arms erupted with pain as Toph's body slammed into him. Inhaling deeply, the airbender held his breath. Closer to the ground he exhaled. The force slowed them down, but Aang took the blunt of the blow.

Aang grit his teeth. He held his positioned until the pain started to subside. While doing so he felt an odd pressure on his chest. Glancing down, he gulped. Face buried into his chest, Toph arms clung to his midsection.

"Um…" said the young man, "are you alright?" An arm unwrapped from him and slammed into stomach.

"Let go of me at once!" screamed Toph.

The airbender would have done so, but the earthbender second blow knocked the air out of him. Toph scrambled away on all fours. Curses flew from her as she tried to feel the earth. The glass refused to let her see.

Sorte sat on her back. Huffing, she fell to her stomach. Limbs started to move, but the spirit held her knife to the earthbender neck. "Get off me, you old hag!"

Laughter rung out from Sorte. She grinded her butt into the younger woman back. Her free hand went to Toph's cheek and stroked it. For a brief moment it appeared wrinkled, but it could be a trick of the lighting.

"That right," said Sorte, "I'm a hag more than ready to sever your spinal cord. You think being blind is a hassle? Stone bodies permit one no ability to move or interact with the world. So be a good girl and…"

"Sorte," said Aang, "get off of her." His gaze turned upward.

"Not until we get her to agree to be your teacher."

"No really, Sorte. A blimp might have spotted us."

Glancing up, the spirit groaned. A blimp hovered over their heads. Gliders and ropes pooled out of it as the blimp held it place.

"I'll stay with Toph," stated the avatar. "You go check on the other rebels."

"Okay." Sorte shrugged. With a nod she disappeared.

The moment the weight disappeared Toph sprung to her feet. Despite the grime matting her clothing and her red cheeks she looked rather well. Rage reigned in her face. Yet she glanced up to the blimp and the walls. Rationality still peeked through the emotions.

"Hey Toph. I know you are angry. Not sure why, but I'm certain you have a good reason. I'm tired of fighting."

The earthbender's mouth opened, but Aang stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jerked away, but kept her stance.

"If you're willing to listen I'll let you become my executioner." The rage stayed, but curiosity had taken its place.

"I'm listening."

Sorte checked on the wounded rebels, but they had already gotten away. As the first fire soldiers reached the top of the pit she turned her eyes downward. Grumbles escaped her. Toph and Aang had disappeared. Most likely through the hole closing behind them.

"Damn avatar." She teleported away to safety. Soldiers swarmed the pits. There were plenty of evidence of battle, but fighters might as well have melded with the earth itself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Rat-gulls rested on the cliff side. Waves clashed with the earth. The rocks broke the wave, but the water kept on returning. A portion of the earth exploded outward. The Rat-gulls scattered, flying up to the safety of the wall. Aang exited the tunnel first and strolled over to the edge of the cliff. Sealing the tunnel behind her, Toph paused halfway across the cliff.

Muscles screamed at the earthbender to do work. The ground under her whispered that today was it. The grand coward sat in front of her. Only a few feet of rock protected him from slamming into the sea. Yet the rebel's leader reigned in her fury. The fight with the avatar left her body drained. Even with the advantage an easier kill had been provided. Both benders sat down.

"Alright Twinkle Toes," said Toph. "Now that we got away I need to hear you again." A finger dived into her ear to clean out the gung. "Because I'm not sure I heard you correctly."

"I meant every word," said the avatar. "You sit there and be my judge. I will tell you why I failed. No excuses. I'll give the facts as they are. If you deem me guilty then I will accept it." Aang got on all four, presenting his head. The prefect position for an axe man to sever the melon. "I will not resist."

Smirking, Toph pulled her finger wax from her ear. With a flick of the finger she sent it falling into the sea.

"You'll accept any punishment?"

"Any. I have failed the world. I deserve no mercy."

Toph waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah. Let get this show on the road."

Getting back into sitting position, the Avatar stared up at the skies. He spoke in a monotone. His voice kept the tone best reserved for telling events that happened in centuries past.

"If you don't know, my real age is one hundred and twenty-two. I was born one hundred years ago in the Southern Air Temple. How I learned of being an Avatar is a long story. To sum it up, I couldn't accept the abilities when I was twelve. I ran away from home."

Toph's smirk started to waver.

"I flew Appa, my flying sky bison, into a storm. We were over the seas and Appa did his best to soar through the winds, but they overpowered him. Appa plowed head first into the water and was knocked out instantly. I was barely conscience, but I somehow enter the avatar stage."

"The what?"

"You saw my tattoos and eyes glowing. In that stage I somehow managed to bend a cocoon of ice around me. I learned that after the fact. When I came to the cocoon had melted from the top. It was the middle of the night when Appa and I broke out. We found ourselves on an Earth Kingdom's beach. Empty and deserted."

Grim chuckles escaped the avatar. "You knew the first thing that cross my mine. Gyatso or one of the air monks will kill me for running away. It never occurred to me that I had been stuck in the sphere for so long. So I rushed back to the air temple ready to beg for forgiveness."

"But no one was there," said Toph, "because the fire nation killed them all."

"I didn't know at the time," said Aang. "I knew about the tension of the world…"

Toph wanted to earth bend the avatar into the earth. Instead she slapped her leg.

"Why didn't you stop it?"

"I was twelve and stupid."

"Oh… continue."

"When I got back I thought everyone moved away. The dust and worn wood started to alert me to the current war, but I was too slow to understand. Then I found a firebender war helmet left in a snow bank. Strange place to found one, but I just assumed a firebender left it. I didn't realize what happened until I found Gyatso's skeleton. Fire Nation's dead soldiers surrounded him."

Aang pressed his hand against the side of his forehead. Closing his eyes, he started taking shallow breaths. "A couple of months passed by in a blur. I don't remember much. I knew I entered the avatar stage and destroyed large sections of the temple. Once I came back I tried finding any airbender who may be alive."

"Each time a visited a place where the airbenders once lived, I found only disappointment. The northern temple housed refugees of the war. Some guru lived in the eastern air temple. Silence greeted me at the western air temple. When I asked the new settlers of what happened to my people I couldn't believe it." Tears leaked from his eyes. Yet Aang refused to change his tone of voice. "So I did the smartest thing in my life and flew over to the Fire Nation."

"How are you not dead?" asked Toph.

"Dumb luck and the avatar cycle. When I flew Appa into Fire Nation territory they immediately started attacking me. None of the soldiers had fought an airbender. It was easy to slip through their defense. I went straight to the Fire Nation capital, snuck into the palace, and confronted Fire Lord Ozai."

Winching, Aang rubbed his shoulder. "I can still feel the beat down he gave me. It was less of a fight and more of a survival course. Ozai kept evading me, much less attacking. When reinforcement arrived they subdued me and locked me away in an isolated prison. They just kept me alive so that the next Avatar wasn't born. It was… unpleasant in the less."

The tears stopped flowing. "Momo, a lemur I found, and Appa helped me to escape. My indifference to the world started from my hatred of the Fire Nation. I went to the North Pole in attempt to start my waterbending teaching."

"Attempted?"

"Remember those refugees from earlier? I sort of lost it and entered the avatar stage. I… hurt a lot of people and those who remained fled in fear. Words got to the North Pole and I frightened them with my raged. So I went to the Earth Kingdom to find an Earthbending teacher. No one satisfied me."

"You were too blinded by your emotions to give anyone a try," said Toph. That earned a nod of the head.

"Sorry, I meant yes. Before I knew it the solar eclipse had passed and the comet arrived. I failed training at any of the other three elements, but I heard of the Fire Nation plans. I went to confront the Fire Lord and his fleet. I was almost killed again until I entered the avatar state. I killed Ozai and destroyed several of the airships. Only after I was done had I realized what I was becoming."

Aang held his hands out in front of him. Tears dropped down into the trembling palms. "Life is precious. To be free we are to detach ourselves from the world." His voice started to tremble. "Helping other should be joy and not a burden. Harmony means accepting other people and controlling your emotions. Those are some of the most important teaching of my people. I forsake all of them. That day I forsook the world for the world had forsaken me."

Waves beat against the cliff. The sun beat against the duo. Toph remained in her position. Her face locked into a neutral expression. Standing, the earthbender walked over to the cliff side and slammed a fist into it. A portion of the rock slipped into the sea.

Unnerved, the Avatar took on his meditative state and waited. Silence stretched on for too long. Cracking an eyelid open, Aang studied Toph. Her fist stayed within the earth. Her posture tensed yet uninformative.

"Toph?"

"I hate you," growled the earthbender. "You let my hometown get burned down. The few people I knew as my friends are gone. My father… was hard badly. Everything that was once mine disappeared. I should have killed you in those tunnels."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know." Toph whirled around. "But now I can't kill or torture you! I mean, I want do, but that information made it too hard to blame you completely. Damn it! For once I wish I couldn't tell that you weren't lying."

"So what now?" asked Aang. "I meant what I said in the caverns. I'm tired of watching this world fall apart. A friend of mine helped me to realize that staying out of it is only going to make things worse."

"Shut up! I'm thinking."

Bolting to his feet, the Avatar exclaimed, "I'll do anything!"

"How about retaking the Earth Kingdom?" Stunned silence the avatar stared at the blind girl. Her features set in amusement.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me." Toph gestured to behind her. "Starting from this circus of a city we'll expand outward to reclaim the rest of the Earth Kingdom. I don't care if you limbs are cut off, your name changes to Poco, piercings are put in your ass, or you raised an army of turtle ducks to do it. Reclaim the Earth Kingdom and I'll show you how to smack people around with nothing more than a pebble."

"Aw." The avatar eyes looked to the inviting water below. "Can I get some help?" A fist plowed into his stomach. Bending over, Aang coughed.

"Great, you're deaf. I said we, meaning I got more useful cronies under my command, but understand this Twinkle Toes. While you're under my command you'll obey me."

"I won't kill anyone," stated the Avatar. "Let just get that off the table right now."

"Fine. Line them up and I'll popped them into the spirit world."

"That isn't much better." Grabbing Aang by the ear, Toph dragged him toward the wall. "Ow!"

"We can argue this later. I need to regroup with my people. Oh, and where did that hag go. I need to rip her a new one for sitting on me."

Since the Blind Bandit needed to stay secret the Avatar returned alone to the hotel. Sure enough Sorte waited in his room. Leaning back in the chair she offered a smile. She kept quiet as the avatar sat on the bed.

"You're still part of the illusion of life," noted the spirit. "I take that your talk with Toph is successful."

"It was." From there Aang explained what happened. Though he left out the portion where he tried, unsuccessfully, to reason with Toph over reclaiming the Earth Kingdom. Once that woman's mind is set she embodied the element she bended. "We also decided that it's time to meet the rest of the rebels. So grab our stuff. We're moving."

Once the innkeeper received his due, the duo caught a ride on the monorail to the second ring of the city. Immigrants had replaced refugees, yet the tight packed buildings stayed the same. Due to the time of day, few wondered the streets. The duo kept walking until they came upon a one-story building. Its collapsing walls discouraged people from entering.

Yet when they entered the room a man dressed in green robes greeted them. A cone hat sheltered his face. Hands hid away in buggy selves.

"You're the avatar," said the man.

"And my friend," said Aang.

"Please step into the middle of the room." The duo did as ask. Pulling his hands from his sleeves, the man extended his arms out. They spun in a clockwise motion. The earth underneath them slid downward while another slab covered the hole above them.

The glow of Sorte's cigar lit their way down. Taking the tobacco product out of her mouth, she held it closed to the man. Her eyes caught onto the hands. Rocks gloved the flesh.

"You're part of the Dai Li," stated the spirit.

"I use to be, "confirmed the man, "but we had been disbanded years ago. I'm a rebel now."

Green light peeking through cracks brought a grin to the Avatar's face. It faded as thought of death entered his mind. Shaking the ideas away, he waited for the lift to slam down onto ground floor. Glowing crystal lighted the wide tunnels. A combination of earthbenders in Earth Kingdom colors and Dai Li soldiers greeted them.

The person in charge of the escort glared Aang down, but politely bowed. "Follow me," were the only words said. The guards surrounded the duo as if to contain them. Aang tried to chat to lighten the mood, but their steps echoed throughout the earth.

Aang fell silence as they entered a large cavern. Square columns supported the roof. Small rectangular buildings climbed up the walls and sat on short platforms. The green crystal grewout of the structure building and roofs. Narrow streets channeled the people. Many of the pedestrian halted to stare and people climbing on ladders connecting platforms. When Aang looked around he noticed an absence of doors.

The escort led them across a moat to a two-story building. Colors of the former Earth Kingdom painted it and the famous coin hung over its doors. One level up and the duo entered a large circular room. Guards stand at its edge. Four people stood around a table with a map on top of it.

Toph, without looking, argued with a tall man. He wore a uniform similar to the Dai Li. Balding claimed the crown of his head, but white hair intermingled with black fringes and the handle bar mustaches and goatee.

Another man slumped over the table. One of his hands pet a long beard with hints of gray. A topknot kept his hair out of his eyes. Shoulder guards, shin guards, and a leather vest sit on top of tanned clothing.

Beside him a young man studied the board. A wheat stem extended out of his mouth. One hand gestured to something on the map while the other rested on one of two hooked swords hung from his wrist. He wore leather chest gear with long sleeve red shirt and brown pants. Hearing people approach, he looked up. His gaze sharpened to a glare.

"Greeting Avatar," said the young man. "I hoped your travel here has been uneventful."

"Twinkles Toes!" Toph spread her arms out. "Welcome to Mianfei Shi! One of the last free cities in the Earth Kingdom." She flicked a hand to her right. "And these gents are my lackey. The tall, lanky guy is Lone Fang. Next to him is Bready talking to Twin Hooks."

Clearing his throat, Lone Fang nodded his head. "What my colleague meant to say that's I'm Long Feng, intelligence office for our Freedom Fighters. Next to me are General Fong and Mr. Jet. They are our generals."

"Welcome Avatar," said the Fong. "I heard you held your own against Toph. I'm impressed."

"He cheated," growled the blind woman. "I almost had him."

"You already met Toph," said Long. "She is the leader of our specials forces. While I'm not certain about being the only free city, Mianfei Shi is our hide out."

"I heard of those caverns," said Sorte. "I'm surprise they extend this far under the city."

"Not quite," said Toph. "When the city above us fell to the Fire Nation, Lone Fang and the earth kingdom surviving armies retreated into the caves. They started out in the inner ring, but over the years they expanded out. It allowed us rebels to get around with ease."

"But that is of little important," said Fong. "We have been building up our forces for years now. If the Avatar is willing…"

"Cool it Fong," said Long. "We still have a few wrinkles to spread out."

Walking around the table, the swordsman walked up to the airbender. "Starting with you." Jet stared Aang in the eye. "We know of your history of running away."

"So?" asked the avatar. Grabbing Aang by the shoulder, Sorte pulled him behind her. "We're here to get this world back on track. Point us to our first target. Let our actions be our proof."

"They seem eager," said Fong. "Maybe we can use them for our little problem."

"That's a rather sensitive case," said Long. "If we're not careful it can be a disaster."

"Lone Fang," said Toph. "Have you grown wings?" She grabbed hold of one of the arms sleeves. "You're good at hiding things in those arms flap."

Pulling his arm away, the intelligent agent nodded. "We'll need time to set up ground units."

"Need me to fly," asked the Avatar. "I lost my guilder, but give me a few days and I can build a new one."

"Good to hear." Jet gestured the duo to follow him to the table. They looked down on a map of Ba Sing Se. Figurines spread out across the table. "As Fong stated we have been building up our forces."

"My informants made sure we know the patrols of the city's garrison," said Long. "We can strike anywhere we like." Pulling an arm out of his sleeve, he extended his hand out. Several figures shaped like blimps gathered in the inner most walls. "But despite my informant we have been unable to get to blimps."

"Blasted things stays in the air twenty-four/seven," said Toph. "They come down only for maintenance and do its outside the city. Their locations are unknown."

"Let me guess," said Aang, "you guys can't get to them."

"Earthbenders," stated Toph.

"At some point we want to incorporate an air force," said Long. "They're far too important. Sadly, that technology is out of our reach at the time being. Sabotaging takes priority. This will be your mission."

"I'll accept," said Aang.

"Good," said Fong. He increased the stroking of his bread. "It will take a couple of days to set everything up. In the mean time we have set up housing for you. As an honor guest we welcome you to stay."

Guards escorted the avatar out. They took him up to the edge of the small city. Earthbending created a path up to the small building attached to the rocky wall. The inside fit a prison better than a home. Bare walls and floors kept their natural dull brown. A couple small windows allowed the bare minimum of lighting in. Sorte walked from the east wall to the west in a six large steps.

"This will be your home during your stay," said one of the guards. "If you need anything just come into town."

Walking around, the avatar dragged his hands across the wall.

"Where can we get furniture," asked the avatar. "Can I buy some or do I…" As he talked he looked to the door. Empty space occupied the position the escort once stood. Sighing, Aang sat down. "So, I get the left side of the house and you get the right?"

"That can work." The spirit leaned out the window. "At least we got a nice view of the village. Wonder if we can get some water from that stream?"

"We need to buy stuff anyway," said Aang. "Can't hurt to explore."

The duo traveled through the streets. Shrinking into himself, the avatar tried to ignore the stares. A mixture of scorn and curiosity flowed from the people. When he tried meeting them the observer looked away. They denied him until he turned his sight away.

Water channeled through the southern portion of the cavern inviting people to draw water. Those few he tried to defile it were chased off by guards. They allowed Sorte to dip her hands in to it to get a drink. Wanting to know the town, Aang strolled over to a person.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me…"

Blurting out, "Wait for me guys," the man darted off. With a smile the avatar tried talking to another person. After three failed attempts he tried one of the water guards.

"Furniture and food?" asked the guard. Aang nodded. "Normally, earthbenders would have already created the bed, tables, and seats. Our supply of wood is limited and most of it is used for making tools or cooking. If you want to buy stuff you can find the marketplace on the east side of town."

"And the food?"

"Distributed out at the dining halls. Everyone is allowed three meals per day. You'll have to pay to get anymore."

"Thank you."

Swinging by the east side of town, the duo searched for the bare necessities. Thankfully, the stores had been arranged in straight rows. Signs posted outside the shop declared their products. The owners acted out their roles and politely entertained the avatar. With a bag he bought the avatar carried his items. They neared the lumber yards, a roped off section where people cut away at the wood. A pair of normal soldiers stood in their way.

"Hello," said Aang. "I'm the Avatar."

"We know," said one of the soldiers.

"I need to get some wood."

"You must have permission from the generals to get some."

"But I need to build a glider."

"Give him anything he needs," ordered a familiar voice. Aang and Sorte spun around to see Kayina strolling by. The soldiers bowed.

"Are you sure?"

Reaching into her pocket, the swordswoman presented them with a piece of paper. The sign of the flying boar clear to see. With a nod the guards stepped out of the way. Putting the paper away, the blind girl strolled into the yard.

"Are you two coming?" called Kayina. Rushing to her side, the avatar offered her a smile.

"Thanks."

"Sufi Toph had sent me along. She expected you to have difficulty."

"That's a kind way of putting it." Flicking her hand to her right, Sorte snorted. "Society rule is worthless when people hate you."

"Sufi Toph?" asked Aang.

"Yes, if you hadn't notice there are a good number of people here who are blind." Stopping in front of a log, the blind woman waved a man over. "Get the avatar whatever he wants." Aang gave the dimensions the staff needed to be. With a nod the worker dashed off.

"I take it that Toph taught many people here."

"Master Long also helped, but those are for the elite group." She pulled her hands out from her sleeve to show the gloved hands. "I'm forever grateful for Master Toph. When she first came to the city ten years ago I was a blind girl without a family. When the Fire Nation invaded they retained much of their mercy. Thanks to a few kind people I knew some earthbending, but only enough to get by. One day she found me and asked if I'd like to see. In exchange, I help fight our oppressors. I gladly accepted."

"She's been busy," said Aang.

"Compared to some people. I'll admit Sufi Toph style didn't suit me. Master Long and a good blade felt better to me." Spinning around, her gaze wrinkled into a scold. "Speaking of swords,"-she thrust a finger at the spirit- ", I demand you hand over my blade at once."

Drawing the blade, Sorte spun the sword through the air. A smile formed as she observed herself in the metal. She walked toward the blind woman. Kayina held her hand out, but the spirit walked past her. Catching the blade, Sorte whipped it across a log. A few people shouted as it left a deep groove.

"Nice sharp blade," stated Sorte. "I think I'll keep it." Whipping around, she flicked the blade and struck down two flying hands. "Besides, I got this while we're enemies. Spoils of war go to the victor."

Kneeling, the elite soldier rearmed her hands. "I was ordered to keep you in place."

Aang stepped in front of the two. A pleading smile claimed his face. Holding his hands out, he tried pushing them away with a little airbending.

"Come on guys. We're on the same side. Sorte, if that her sword then you should hand it back first."

"Hm." Bringing the sword to her face, Sorte traced the edge of the blade. "Only if the miss here and her friend apologize."

"Quew is busy with important matters."

"Then no sword for the blind."

Sorte sidestepped a pair of flying glove hands. Laughing, the spirit disappeared. Growls escaped the earthbender as she spun around and stomped her foot. A soldier yelped. The ground swallowed him.

"Almost!" shouted the spirit.

"Avatar, I must take my leave." Kayina darted off after the laughter.

As the airbender got the required wood his stomach demanded substance. With the help of the locals, and some stubbornness, he found the dining halls. Dining plaza would be a more appropriate name. One long structure served as a serving area. Lines formed in front of it. Once people got their food they occupied one of many tables scattered on the open courtyard.

Fifteen minutes of waiting and the avatar stepped up to an older, plump woman. Sterns eyes gazed down at the avatar. Giving a polite smile, the avatar extended his hands.

"You can hold the meat for someone else." A plate plopped down onto the avatar's hand. Rice accompanied a side of green beans and a cup of broth. "Thank you." Aang walked the courtyard to find a place to sit. There were plenty of spots, but all of them contained people who gave him an off-putting stare.

At last the avatar sat on the ground. With a wall as a back seat he ate his meal. He felt rather than saw his companion. Glancing to his right, he smiled at a stranger's friends.

"Hey," said the avatar.

Holding the plate close to her face, Toph shoveled the rice into her mouth. "Don't get to happy Twinkle Toes." Her mouth filled of food. "It my policy to keep my students alive. So, any problems."

"My house has no furniture." The avatar ate between bites. "People are giving me the cold shoulder. At any moment now I'm expecting someone to call me out. In all, it's a normal day."

"Where's the giantess?"

"Being chase by your Kayina. Sorte refused to give back the sword."

"Bitch."

"She is hard to live with."

"Anything else?"

"A time for you to start teaching me."

"Tomorrow. Leave town from the way you came and then take a left. That tunnel leads to a series of training grounds. Take care to duck when you enter. Newbies love throwing rocks at the entrance." Toph leapt to her feet and left.

Another Aang shouted at the current avatar to do something. Yet the airbender kept his place. Toph maybe a bit cold, but if he just pushed his luck maybe they could be friends again. His current standing with the world told him to. Once he finished he returned the plate to the people. Wanting to get home, the avatar traveled by rooftop.

A grin formed as he spotted the writing scrawled on his small wall. Colorful paint for just as colorful words. He discovered furniture inside. Someone created a bed on either side of the room. A table claimed the center of the room while a set of dressers sat side by side.

The avatar lightened the place up by setting blankets upon the bed. A painting of badger moles carving tunnels hung off the wall. He hung a white sheet to divide the room in two. Taking a series of knives, hammers, and nails, and glue out of the bag, he set it upon the table. He grabbed the beam of wood and twisted it in hand.

Air Nomads created their gliders by hands. Their youth taught at a young age to do so. A smile formed as he pictured his first failed attempt at a guilder. Images of Gyatso encouraging him to try again caused the smile to fade away. Shaking the memories away, the avatar sat at the table. He picked the knife up and started carving the wood.

 **I like that you started to build up more of the resistance. Jet being there wasn't a surprise, but I liked that you added Long Fang to the resistance; it's just not what's expected. But it's a different time so of course things are different. This story is really picking up and starting to go somewhere; they finally have a plan and are going to start setting it in motion. Great job.**


	10. Chapter 10

Enjoy the read.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Necessity forced Toph to return to the palace. Entering the basement, the princess slid the rock into place. Vibrations told her the place was clear of all but one familiar presence. She navigated around the crates and shelves. Wood hid their holding, though she had been told that the crate contained a varied assortment of ancient junk.

"Where's the cloth prison Pebble?" asked the blind girl. "Hurry up! I wish to take a bath."

"The Boulders felt that the princess is upset."

"Thanks. I would never figure it." Extending her hand out, she waved a hand toward her. "Cloth prison! Now."

Soft fabric fell into hand. Pebbles disappeared for a bit as she got dressed. Servants would probably bug her for putting the dress on improperly, but she was in the mood for agitating people. A couple servants jumped her in the halls. Their heart pounded in their chest.

"Miss Toph," said a servant. "You need to come to the throne room at once. We have guest."

"Who?"

A hand grabbed onto her wrist and dragged her toward the desired location. Answers refused to come. Pebble rushed behind her. Through her feet she sensed the visitor first. She found him in a room surrounded by other people. Tall and broad described him well, but his weight was heavier than she though he should be. There was little fat to speak of so she assumed he wore armor as his guards.

"Who is it?" ordered Toph. "At least tell me the Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom."

"Earth Province, highness."

"Who is it?"

The grand doors leading into the throne room parted. They started walking on the damn green rug. Toph could see the pillars around her, but the cloth muffled her vision. What she could make out that a congregation of earth soldiers stood in front of former Earth King's throne. At the base of the stairs a group of fire soldiers stood. Despite the earth kingdom annexed into the fire nation the two nations kept their fighting units. It helped that the two sides generally have different stances. Earth kingdom strong and solid while Fire Nation more rigid yet ready to move quickly.

Sitting in his throne, Tohp's father spoke to a man standing in front of him.

"Ah, there is my daughter." The servants left the blind sitting in a chair beside her father. It was little more than stump of earth, but that suited Toph. Pebble started up the stairs. "Mr. Boulder," said Lao in a kind yet firm tone, "we have a guest."

"The Boulder apologizes." The muscular earthbender stood in rank with the other soldiers.

"Interesting help," commented the new commoner. Toph could hear the smirk.

"Before we came here," said Toph. Her voice a minor drone. "Mr. Boulder helped me get around at my former estate. Please forgive him." Standing, the blind girl bowed. "As my father stated I'm Toph Beifong."

"I do believe you heard of me. Zhao, the Grand Admiral brought this backwater kingdom under civil rule."

"I've heard of you," said Toph. "During the end of the war you lead raids against the Northern Water Tribe. You were then called in to take command of the forces invading my current home. I must say, it was clearer using the war blimps to assault the city while a group of people snuck in."

"It was nothing. I must say." As the earthbender bent upward a hand stroke her cheeks. She resisted the urge to slam a spike into his tender spot. "You're beauty is that of the moon." Toph plopped down into her seat.

"Father, why have Admiral Zhao honor the use of our presence."

"I have requested his assistance," said the Regent. "To take care of the rebels."

"They have been running around long enough. The Fire Nation have invested much time civilizing this nation. We hope they learn that acceptance is key to getting higher in life, but some people won't let go of the old ways."

"The city garrison is at your command," said the Regent.

"Good. I'll go expect your man. No doubt lax from the war."

With that said the admiral departed. His personal guard parted to let him take the lead. Toph imaged a thousand ways she can bend the earth to crush them. Pillars flattening them seemed too neat for these guys. A smirk formed as she mind eye thrust spikes of earth on the firebender's ass.

"Is there any reason for me to be here?" asked Toph once the heavier footsteps disappeared.

"Admiral Zhao wish to see you," said the Regent. A grimace forced it way onto her face. That man must be several decades her seniors. White hair must be poking out those giant sideburns everyone stated he had.

"I'm going to take a bath," declared Toph.

"Just make sure you're clean by supper."

"Yes father."

Pebble accompanied the world greatest earthbender to the bathing area. Fending off servants, he permitted her to seal off the room. Undressing, the blind girl walked to one of the holes in the floor. It was long and wide enough for a person to slip into. Entering the bath, she sunk to her neck in the mud.

"Something the matter?" Toph asked the air.

A portion of the wall slide open and Quew entered the room.

"Good evening, Sifu," said the special forces. "As sharp as ever."

"Stop stalling. What happened?"

"Some of our more… worried citizens attacked the avatar."

"Is he dead?" A bit of hope sneaked into her tone.

"No, he's didn't receive a mark."

"And the citizens?"

"Bloody and bruise though not the fault of the avatar. He evaded and the citizen knocked each other out."

"Of course," huffed Toph.

"Mr. Long is requesting that the Avatar is moved to a safer position and under guard."

"Denied. No way am I leaving the Lone Fang with Twinkle Toes. Go have Twin Hook's freedom fighters put notice. Anyone who tries to bash the Avatar will have to answer to me."

"Yes Sifu."

"Oh, and go tell Lone Fang that Mr. Bush has come to town."

She heard a sharp intake of air. "Admiral Zhao."

"The one and only. He's come to deal with us. Just had a meeting with him not too long ago."

"I'll inform the others at once."

Quew disappeared the way he came. Groaning, the Blind Bandit closed her eye and submerged under the mud. She stayed within her element as long as air allowed her and she sprung back up. Yet the fire in her gut refused to stay out. The heat would have baked the mud into clay.

Servants forced her to leave the cool womb. She allowed them to clean her off with a bucket and sponge. Once dressed, they escorted her to the larger dining area for guest. Servants helped her father into his sit. Zhao joined them a bit later for a meal of roasted duck, vegetables, and cake.

Throughout the meal the Regent and Zhao discussed affairs of the city. A businessman at heart her father focused on the economy. Papers and books left behind helped him explain how her rebels disrupted the flow of commerce all the way to the Fire Nation capital. Toph ate her meal in silence. She was happy to stay out of the conversation.

As soon as supper finished Toph retired to her room. She hoped sleep would bring comfort, but flames followed her in the other world. This time around she found himself deep underground, the room just big enough to stand. Yet the air itself burned her. She touched the walls and tried to earth bend her way out. Yet every time she touched her element it turned to wood.

Growling, the earthbender shot up in bed. She stood and strolled over the window. A warm air blew in her face, but it was cooler. Through vibrations she confirmed that many of the halls were empty, still too early to bother with the morning chores.

Toph threw on a random dress. Years of practice helped to get her hair into a large bun. With her earthbending she took a shortcut to the kitchen to grab a quick bite. She then swung by the servants' quarters. Snoring led her a small room full of furniture.

Walking up to the bed, she reached out and fell for the occupation's head. She found the nose and pinched it. Coughs came from Pebble as he bolted up in body.

"Morning," said Toph.

"Another nightmare," groaned the Boulder.

"I'm going underground. Cover for me."

"The Boulder well tell them I took you shopping."

"Better buy me something of interest."

Down in the basement the Blind Bandit changed into her outing clothing. Walking through the old city's tunnel, the earthbender waved to the ceiling. The stealth units remained as still as the rocks. Strolling up to the Avatar's house, Toph knocked on the stone door. Silence answered her. She slammed a fist against it and the earth crumbled into dust.

"Time to do some earthbending!" shouted the earthbender.

The room remained silence. Despite the beds being made of stone the occupations must be sleeping on mattresses. Toph strolled toward a bed and grabbed for the person. Grabbing a blanket, she went to the other bed. This time she felt a squishy, yet warm sensation. She brought her hand down the mount, across the neck, and up to the face.

Smirking, the earthbender went to the head of bed. With a stomp of her feet the bed threw it occupation onto the ground. Yelping, Miss Squishy scrambled to her feet.

"Toph!" shouted the smoker "What the hell?"

"Payback for sitting on me," said the earthbender. "We're even. Where Tinkle Toes?"

"No clue. My guess is he couldn't sleep."

Toph growled, "Have any idea where he could be?"

"Somewhere secluded where he can alone." The smell of smoke wrinkled Toph's nose. "Try the river. If not there look anywhere nearby. I doubt he'll go too far in the tunnels."

"Care to help me?"

"Nope. I'm only here to keep him alive." That earned Sorte a frown. "What? Want me to teach him earthbending. I can probably throw a rock at his head. Will that help?"

"I'll go look for him."

As suggested the earthbender checked the river. Guards annoyed her by stating they had been free of the avatar all night. Focusing on the earth, she tried using vibrations to find him in the city. Beyond fifty meters it became blurred, but even then she knew the avatar had either left the city, was sitting on something, or hovering in the air. Then she focused on the nearest wall crawler.

"Hey you!" Toph shouted up into the air. "Lone Fang's dogs. Get down here."

A pair of feet landed beside her. She assumed the person bowed due to the pause.

"Yes, Master Toph."

"Find me the Avatar."

The feet disappeared. Five minutes later they reappeared.

"The Avatar is in the training ground, mediating."

"Thank you and be careful to keep the creep factor down."

She went a hundred feet outside the town and took a left. Glowing crystal attached to the ceiling permitted those with sight to walk the tunnels. She stepped into a large cavern. Its wall was rough and ragged from the tearing of earth from the ground. Near the northern portion of the room a hill pressed against the wall. Fighters used it to get a feel of fighting combats on high ground. At its crest Toph sensed Aang siting with his legs crossed.

"Hey Avatar," shouted the earthbender. "Change of plans. We're learning how to move the earth today!" The statue remained silent.

For a moment Toph readied herself to bend the airbender awake. That little flaming beast in her chest erupted. Whispers in her head demand she go further. Quew told of the problems he caused. Just another list to his ever growing failures.

A fist knocked the thoughts out of her head.

"Okay. I'll just punch him! That should wake him up."

Marching up to the Avatar, she kneeled down and readied a punch. She paused upon hearing a wet sniff. Curiosity had here reach forward and wipe a hand across the cheeks. They were wet.

"Sifu Toph!"

Startled the earthbender backhanded the avatar's face. Standing, she stepped away from the rolling Aang.

"Nice to see you're awake," said Toph.

"I wasn't sleeping," said Aang. The earthbender imagined the airbender rubbing his cheek while standing. "I was in a trance like state."

"Yeah, yeah. You can do that sometime later. Right now, we're learning the greatest bending art in the world."

"But I already master airbending."

Toph flicked the air bender on the head. "Ha! Like that wuss of an element can stand against the earth." They walked to the bottom of the hill. "Alright. You said you had teachers before me."

"I did." For moment the avatar's heartbeat spike, but settle down. The earthbender smirked.

"Alright then. Show me the stance of an earthbender." The avatar slid into the basic stance with ease. "Good." Separating a boulder from the ground, Toph set it front of Aang. "Move it." The avatar did.

Earth beneath the blind girl heaved her up and tossed her across the ground. Her vision flashed away. Slamming into her back, she gritted her teeth. A startled yelp came from the avatar. His heartbeat pounded away at his chest.

"I didn't mean to do that." Aang rushed over and lend a hand. Pushing it away, the teacher stood to her feet.

"Okay." Her facial expression neutral, yet her voice brimming with underling anger. "It's an accident. I give you credit on doing that. Now move the rock. I'll stand over here and observe."

"I'm nodding my head," stated Aang.

Darting back to the boulder, he got back into stance. Both arm thrust out and made contact. Splitting apart, chunks the size of fist scattered across the room. Toph summoned a wall. Earth scattered against it. Based on the uneasy laughter the airbender effects were moot.

The blind girl strolled over to the avatar and gestured him to kneel down. Aang did so. Racking her knuckled on his skull, Toph spoke.

"Twinkle Toes, if you're objective is to slaughter everyone in range you're doing wonders."

Pulling away, the avatar rubbed his head. "I know."

"Good, because we're going to keep at. For whatever reason the earth is rejecting your command. It's a stubborn element. If you're not willing to force you'll will upon…"

"The earth is going keep its ass in place."

A grin sneak in place. "That's right. Make that boulder move and nothing else."

Five hours later Toph retreated to the top of the hill for her own safety. Incredibly, the avatar hit almost every portion of cravens. Stalagmite jabbed the air. Hugh chunks of earth tore from the ceiling. Several times Aang nearly knocked himself out jerking a piece of the earth to his right. Only his fancy footwork kept him alive. Just once he moved the boulder in front of him. Though Toph dismissed it, for another slab of earth had slammed into it.

Chuckling, Toph toyed with the idea of continuing. It amused her to watch her spies scurry across the walls to avoid being skewed. Frustrated grunts escaped the avatar. With a shake of her head the earthbender cupped her hands in front of her mouth.

"That's enough Twinkle Toes! My guys would rather not dig this place out."

The avatar flopped onto his butt. As the blind girl strolled over heavy panting reach her ears. She kneeled beside the avatar.

"Well, great work on the interior design. This place needed a makeover."

"I couldn't do it," stated the avatar.

"That's pretty obvious. Strange, most of time people have trouble moving the rock. First time I felt someone move everything but it." Silence answered. Toph can imagine the airbender curling up into a ball. She punched him in the arm. "It's about time for the troops to begin training. Best not to give them an easy target."

"Okay." Standing, the avatar started for the exit. Toph strolled beside him.

"Are you normally up early in the morning?" asked the earthbender.

"Yeah, I can survive on little sleep." His heart rate and voice told another story, but Toph allowed the fantasy to continue.

"Want to make our training at about this hour? It will help keep attack incidents down."

"You heard?" Toph huffed.

"Leader of rebels."

"Right."

"And Lone Fang is keeping tabs on you."

"No surprise there." His voice was a bit too calm for Toph's favor.

"Pardon."

"Nothing!" The avatar probably had a cheesy smile on his face, hands waving in front of his hands as if to dispel something. "I mean, I'm assuming people will be watching. I mean, I caused an incident in town. Need to avoid that."

"Right." Toph gave a slight nod. "Well, I got things I need to do. We're keeping training at the same hour. Be late and we'll start practicing how to escape a tomb of earth with just our pinkies."

"Sound good to me." With that said the avatar sprinted off, leaving the earthbender as curious as ever.

"Those memories are becoming a problem." Sitting at the table, Aang worked on the wings of his staff. Sprawled on her stomach, Sorte read through a scroll she picked up at the local library.

"Really?" said the spirit. "Odd. Ten years old and copied and pasted. You shouldn't be feeling any effects of your former life."

"Copy and paste?"

"A phase I ran across during my travel. So how your morning sessions with Toph."

"Interesting. Still moving everything but the boulder in front of me." Placing a hand against his forehead, he tried to shake a stranger's memories from his head. "It's odd. My former life shows me how it can done yet the rocks refused to act in the same way."

"That's because he learned and not you." Sitting up, Sorte placed the scroll down. She took a seat at the table. Reaching across, she poked the avatar on the head. "Don't droll on about somebody else's achievements. Focus on the now." The spirit leaned back. "So, is the staff ready?"

Grinning, the avatar snapped the wings closed. With a click of a button they spring open. Dark blue wings were a compliment with the brown wood. Closing the wings once more, the avatar glanced to the ceiling.

"I can't wait to get up there. Maybe we can recruit Appa's help."'

"Another time," said Sorte. Standing, she walked over to the dresser and scooped up her blade. She slid it into place. "This is a stealth mission. Appa would be spotted a mile away." That got a groan. "After we're done we can see him. Now let's meet up with the others. Best not keep the bosses waiting."

Sorte and Toph entered the tunnels. They kept walking until they met several squads of people. Toph, a tall man wearing a cone hat, and one of Dai Li agents stood in front of crowd. Everyone there had most of their body covered. Though Jet's squad wore a cloth mask that covered everything but the eyes. Leather armor protected the chest while arm straps waited for archers' string to strike.

"Greeting Avatar," said the Dai Li with a bow. "I hope you're ready."

"He is," said Sorte. Smoking on a cigar, she blew out a ring of smoke. "So how is this going to work?"

The agent drew pieces of paper from his sleeves. Aang, Toph, and Cone Man retrieved them. Ink detailed the map of the city. Dotted lines crossed the top of the map.

"These are the patrol route of the blimps," said the Dai Li agent. "There are six which patrol the skies. Our primary object is to destroy them or render them useless for the next few months. Three dozen people manned the craft. Any benders are most likely to be Fire Nation. Ideally, the avatar or Sorte,"- he gave the woman a curious expression- ", will damage the most in the skies."

"That where we come in," said Toph. The agent nodded.

"Once the blimps are down people will rush in to figure out what's going on. Toph's team must do as much damage as possible." He glanced to the cone man. "Longshot here and his archers will provide cover. Kill any soldiers. Try to avoid civilian casualty." That earned a silent nod from Long Shot.

"You said primary," said Aang. "Does that mean there's something else?"

"Yes. We wish to capture one of the blimp's crew if possible."

"To interrogate," stated the avatar. The idea somehow sounded appalling to him.

"That's correct. Of course, our main objective is to take out the blimps. Please do that Avatar. This plan can only succeed with your cooperation."

* * *

Please leave a review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Entering a warehouse, the avatar pulled a mask over his head. One of the earthbender closed the exit behind him. He went only a couple of feet when a hand patted him on the shoulder. It was Longshot. A solemn expression made the avatar anxious.

"Thanks for saving me from the Fire Nation." The archer darted off to be with the rest of his crew. The avatar blinked in confusion.

"Don't worry, Twinkle Toes," said Toph to his left. "He was one of the prisoners from the convoy. At best he would be in prison by now. On the other hand he might have been an example and put in the ground."

"Oh," said the avatar.

The group stepped into a wide field. Large houses fit for the wealthy claimed large lawns. Aang grinned up at the empty night skies. Only the stars provided their lights. After several days of being trapped underground, the fresh air excited his nerves.

"Alright everyone," said Toph. "Aang and Sorte will assault the airship. Stand by and be ready to move." To the avatar, she said, "Try not to be fried. I want my new punching bag back in one piece." The avatar offered an uncertain grin. For the last two days the teacher tried helping him control his bending by throwing rocks at him. Bruises under his shirt testified to it effects.

Aang leapt up to the top roof while Sorte teleported beside him. Even in the concealment of the night, the Fire Nation bright red cloth stood out. Propellers drove the blimp forward. A metal basket hugged the balloons under belly.

"I'll teleport to the top of the blimp. Meet me there." The spirit disappeared.

Opening the gliders wings, the avatar dashed off of the roof. Air currents picked him up into the air and carried him toward the airship. The avatar doubted anybody on the blimp would look for him. Ten years of dominating the skies must have created a sense of protection. Yet the Avatar kept away from the blimp until he got higher than the windows.

Standing on top of the blimp, Sorte smoked her cigar. Instead of landing the avatar circled overhead.

"If we want to do maximum damage," said Sorte. "We need to take out the furnace."

"Sound easy enough," said Aang.

"I'll go in first and serve as a distraction. Wait five minutes before coming in."

"Understood."

Sorte sat down. She scooted down the blimp until gravity pulled her down. Just before going overboard she flipped around. She caught a glimpse through the window. One of the crew members stared at her in surprise. Gripping her sword, Sorte nodded her head.

The poor man had only a second to see the spirit before her sword cut deep into his stomach. A yelp clawed out of his mouth. Sorte dashed forward, slamming the man to the ground. Before he could cry for help a foot slammed into his throat.

"Not yet." Sorte offered a small smirk. Stepping to the side, she knelt down and sliced her blade downward. The metal severed the jugular. Gurgles left the crewmember. His hand squeezed his neck in vain.

Whipping her bloody blade on the crewmembers' clothing, Sorte smoked. Once the blade was clean she sheathed it. She strolled down the hallway while brushing her finger on the iron walls. Whatever she touched started to rust.

A couple of soldiers walked around a corner.

"What the hell!" The spearman said as he got into stance, his eyes darting to the wall. The other person, clad in standard fire bender armor, readied his flames.

"Halt at once!" ordered the firebender.

"Oh." Sorte kept walking. The rust consumed the walls. "Will I get burned?"

The firebender thrust out a tongue of fire. Chuckling, the energybender ducked downward. Her right hand shot upward just as the flame passed. She went into a twirl. Mincing her movement, the flame twisted around in mid-air. It grew in size as he rushed forward, slamming into the startled spearman.

Rising to her feet, the energybender took up her stance. With a wave of her hands she deflected blow after blow of fire. The recovered spearman charged. His weapon skimmed cloth while Sorte weaved to the side.

The spirit's hand clamped onto the wood under the spear point. As her grip tighten the wood rotted away. With a jerk the spear point broke free of the staff. The spearman tried to get away, but Sorte darted forward, driving the triangular spear into the man's throat.

Falling back, the firebender kept up a barrage of flames. Sorte knelt down to rip the spearman's staff away. As she stood she allowed the fire to burn the stick. With a shout she threw her flaming projectile.

The firebender leaned to the side to avoid being hit. His assault was relentless. Weaving around the attacks, Sorte moved forward. Her eyes remained on the stick. The moment it touched the ground she bended the flames to devour the stick. Wood turned to ash in second. With its feast gone the flame launched onto the firebender's back.

Just as the soldier fell Sorte dashed forward. Her foot lashed out and slammed into the helmet. The headgear popped off. Its wearer tumbled backward onto all four. Sorte reached for the firebender who could be no older then eighteen. The frighten youth scrambled away, fire burning his armor as he ran.

"Oh come now." Sorte offered a wicked smile. "I'm not that scary." Strolling down the hall, she brushed her hand on the wall. Rot spread from the wall to her feet as fast as a starving flame.

Aang stood on top of the blimp, waiting for those five minutes. Once certain they had past he took to the air. He dive-bombed into the rear of the ship. Snapping his glider closed, he shot through the window. His body rolled along the metal ground.

Springing to his feet, the avatar scanned the area for the enemy.

"Attention all soldiers!" exclaimed a disembodied voice. It came from a pipe over his head. Panic raised the pitch of the voice. "An intruder is attacking the bridge. All soldiers report to the bridge."

Footsteps stomped against metal. The avatar pressed his body on a nearby wall next to a corridor. A few soldiers rushed on by. One paused to glance back, but found the place clear of suspicious people.

The airbender trotted down the hall. Bursting into rooms, he checked for the furnace before dashing off. He entered one room to find several of the crew gathered around a table. Teacups to their mouths. Aang offered a smile.

"Happen to know where the furnace is?"

A plain clothed firebender sprang to his feet and kicked a fire out. Slamming the door shut, the avatar darted away. Opening another door, a smile formed as he peered down the corridor of lockers. At its end a sign screwed to the door warned that it lead to the furnace.

Aang closed the door behind him and screwed the handle shut. He strolled over to the second door and knocked.

"It's open!" shouted a person.

The avatar kept knocking.

"It's open!"

Knock, knock, knock, knock. The door swung open, forcing the avatar to leap back. A sweaty, bare chested man stormed out.

"Good spirits! Are you…"

A gust of wind slammed into the man's chest. He flew back into a series of pipes. Yelps of surprise came from the other half a dozen or so men manning the furnace. Dashing in, the avatar whipped his staff at a series of pipes. The sudden blow knocked them loose. Hot air rushed out to increase the room temperature.

Several of the firebenders abandoned their post. Two of them launched flaming balls at the avatar. Aang, making his way to a furnace, evaded the shots. The flames struck metal floors and walls. Pulling away from a flame, the avatar fanned it with winds. This heated the fire until it struck several pipes. Metal glowed a bright orange. The airbender cooled the metal with his winds. Cracks formed in the rapidly cooled metal. Hissing air widened the cracks.

"Keep pumping air," shouted the disembodied voice. "We're losing altitude!"

Grinning, the avatar kept up his game. The rapid heating and cooling of pipes spread the cracks from the pipes to the furnaces. Groans echoed throughout the metal. Smoke emitted from the every growing cracks.

"Dare engineers," said a new voice. Everyone paused to listen. Though the avatar smile intensified as he recognized the spirit. "You should probably stop working now. There's no point." A metallic crack caused the firebenders to cringe. "I broke the stirring wheel." Glass scattered and the rushing of wind followed. "And my third window. As we speak this blimp is going down. Hope you guys have good insurance. That is all."

Taking that as his cue to leave, the avatar darted for the door. One of the firebenders tried frying him, but a metal door shielded his back. Aang knocked the lockers over to block the exit. He opened the second door before using the air to set the lockers up again. Once certain the soldiers could escape he darted away and found the first window out of here.

"What's with the shouting?" asked the Blind Bandit. Drawn from her conversation she gazed at someone who could see.

"The blimp is coming down," stated the underling. "And fast. The avatar had just exited the blimp and is going to the second one."

The blind girl smirked. "Hear that you earthworms! Time to move out."

"Follow me!" shouted one of her earthbenders.

Archers paired up with the earthbenders. Longshot joined Toph's boulder to ride across the earth. She felt it half a mile away. Landing in the middle of the field, the blimp laid upon itself. Its giant balloon still deflating. Those near enough to hear scrambled outside to see what was happening. All of the vibrations around the blimp appeared to be civilians.

The Blind Bandit came in hard and fast. Longshot leapt off of the earth ride before Toph launched it into the carriage. To her surprise the metal collapse upon the first hit. It made it easy to do as much damaged as possible.

"Fire Nation incoming!"

As fast as they came the earthbenders bolted away. Toph grimaced at the thoughts. Damn archers were lucky. They get an easy ride and are able to peg a couple of the bastards. A hand touched her shoulder. It told her to wait. Her time of fighting instead of feeling will come.

"You're right Longshot. Better kill twice as many of the bastards for the both of us."

The hand patted her shoulder.

Next two blimps came down faster than the first one. The second crashed into the wall, leaving the earthbenders more time to get to the second ring of the wall. By the time the third one smashed into an abandon section of city the Fire Nation had woken up.

Soldiers stormed through the streets. Many of them riding on top of rhino-lizards. With the many earthy buildings about the Blind Bandit's crew was able to slip from one place to the other with ease. They made sure that few people had a clear shot at them.

A wild grin plastered on the Blind Bandit's face. Something whizzed behind her head. Whoever shots the projectile screamed in agony. Soon, thought Toph, I'll be the one to return the shots.

Barrel rolling to the right, the airbenders glider skimmed a fireball. Flames tried to climb the glider, but the small amount of oxygen and winds smothered it out. Aang glared at the glides chasing after him. Hard to tell where they came from, but he knew their design started from the Air Nomads. The top wings were larger to catch more wind. A tail created to help with steering. Two men laid on a platform. One steered while the other either shot arrows or fireballs.

Aang turned his glider away from the incoming shots. His nerves demanded that he knock the fakes out of the sky, but he pointed his glider at the blimp. The airbender twirled to the left to avoid a fireball. Standing in the windows, a combination of archers and firebenders aimed to knock the avatar out of the sky.

Yet the fire refused to go straight. Instead it curled around and slammed into the blimps. Startled firebender stopped attacking, but the cloth had started burning. Grimacing, the avatar circled up to the top of blimp. Sitting on the cloth, the energybender waved at the avatar.

"What are you doing!" shouted Aang. "There are people down there."

"Chill it, kid," said Sorte. "I'm making sure these blimps stay out of the commission. Beside, most of the buildings down there are earth. I'm sure the flames will die out before it hit the ground. See ya at the next blimp." Sorte disappeared.

Frowning, the airbender directed his glider to the next blimp. The frown deepened as the blimp took a straight path south. Weight fell on top of the avatar. For a brief moment his glider drifted downward.

"Hey Aang," said Sorte. "Is it just me or are the remaining blimps fleeing."

The avatar looked to his east to one blimp running away. The last blimp had already left the outer wall. A loud growling came from above.

"I got two, maybe three teleports left in me," stated the spirit. "I can't take out both ships. We need to split up."

"I'll get the blimp heading west."

"Then I'll destroy the one heading east. Try not to die on me now." The spirit disappeared.

Just in time as well for the other gliders had closed in around him. Grinning, the avatar started climbing the skies. Fireballs following him upward. As he climb up he pulled backward. The other guilder tried to mimic him, but the airbender grinned down. Coming out of the curve, the avatar flipped his glider around.

Snapping the wings shut, Aang dropped onto an enemy glider. As he stood he whipped his staff to his right. The air sliced through a nearby glider wings. Arrows tried taking him down, but punched holes into another guilder. The airbender danced around the gliders until only one remained in the sky.

The airbender leapt off of the last glider and opened his own. Rising up, he got above the blimp. Upon landing on the balloon he threw a gust of air at it. The cloth sagged, but refused to break. Aang tried a couple more times with little success. His staff poked the cloth. A hand cupped his chin.

Snapping his fingers, the avatar took a bison shape whistle out from pocket and blew. A faint huff exited the whistle. Sitting down, he waited. A grin formed as Appa came into view. Shouts of surprise came from below. The bison hovered over the blimp and Aang jumped onto his head.

"Hey buddy!" shouted the avatar. "Mind ramming this blimp for me." Grunting, the great beast flew off. Once he was a fair distance away he turned around and charged the balloon. Fire Nations soldiers shot at the bison. Grinning, the avatar stood and bended the air to throw the projectile off target.

When Appa got near the blimp Aang leapt into the saddle. He laid flat on his stomach while the bison lowered his head. Upon impact the blimp burst. The blowout threw Appa back. Blowing away, the blimp sputtered down to the earth. The avatar sat up, his face splitting in two due to a smile.

"We did it buddy," said Aang. "The skies of Ba Sing Se are ours for a while." Appa groaned. "Time to go home, Appa. I'll stay with you for a while."

Outside of the fourth wall of Ba Sing Se a blimp burned to ashes. The lucky survivors crawl from the wreckage. Sitting on top of the wall, Sorte watched the soldiers scramble about to help the wounded. Wagons drawn by ostrich horse were loaded. Once the flames disappeared the dead would be carried out.

Blowing out a poof of smoke, the spirit scanned the destruction. A tragic beauty that this world could only offer. Yet even now she could feel the excitement drain from her body. Boredom threatened to set in.

It held back as a figure appeared out of the earth. Leaning forward, the smoker tried to identify the person. Even with the help of the bonfire glow all she knew was that the man belonged to the rebels. That or an idiot who wanted to see the beauty of death.

The rebel crossed the field to a fire nation soldier. Walking with a limp, the soldier appeared to be wondering. A hand held up to his head. Rebel and solider met. Their conversation lost to the distance. Grabbing hold of the soldier, the rebel dragged him underground. Poor man had a few second to realize his feet when he disappeared under ground.

Humming, the spirit leapt to here feet. She scanned the walls for a patrol though the crashing blimps must have drawn their attention. With a chuckle the spirit strolled back home.

Silence engulfed the soldiers. None wanted to make the first sound. For they were certain that once they talked their leader may turn on him. Standing tall, Admiral Zhao was a person one remembered just by walking by. Brown hair peppered with white grew as a bush on the side of his face. A receding hairline reached for his top knock.

Like most Fire Nation soldiers he wore the stranded red and black shirt and pants. Leather armor protected his chest. Yet a cape laced with golden thread hugged his frame. A burnt mark covered his right cheek.

"Gentleman," said the Admiral. "What do you see here?"

"Um," said a spearman, "The remains of our blimp."

"And how, may I ask, is this possible?"

"The rebels infiltrated the crew and destroyed it."

"Hardly. Two of our ships have been destroyed by fire. Another rammed by a flying bison. The remaining taken down by an airbender and a woman able to bend fire and create rust. No gentleman, I see more than a downed blimp. I see the start of a real rebellion. One that must be cured before it's allowed to fester." The admiral started for the palace. He'd already made this city bow once. All he needed to do was remind them of the facts.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Victory had drawn the citizens of the freest city in the Earth Kingdom to the streets. They made an avenue for the returning heroes, though the avatar found it hard to be part of it. With a polite smile on his face he waved to the people. Toph, her mask long gone, remained silent, but a small smile betrayed her amusement. Qiew encouraged the crowd by waving his hands in the air. Shouts for a feast echoed throughout the crowd.

The Blind Bandit led them to the feeding hall. Jet and Fong had already taken a seat. They ordered their soldiers to make room for Toph and Aang. Reaching across the table, the swordsman patted the Avatar on the shoulder.

"Care to boost your image a bit?" asked Jet. That earned a nod. Scooping a cup of beer off of table, the swordsman stomped a foot on the stone furniture. "People of Freedom! This is a glorious day. We have dealt a sharp blow to the Fire Nation." The leader gestured to the airbender to stand. Aang did as asked.

"With the help of the Avatar…"

"And my friend Sorte," added Aang.

"And Sorte, we have taken out all six of the blimps from the skies." Cheers erupted from the crowd. "It will be some time before they are fixed or replacements are found. For the time being it safe to walk in the streets without fire raining down on our heads." The cheers grew in strength. "With that said it may be time to push our advantage and take back what is our!" People stomped their feet in thrill. "For now let's rest and enjoy our feast. While we relax let the Fire Nation quiver in their boots in fear of our coming!" Shouts of agreements filled the room.

A slow clap came from the blind girl. "Way to go. We might survive the coming purge."

"Purge." Sitting down, Aang shook away images of burning corpses.

"Admiral Zhao is in town." Fong stroked his beard. "He will not let our assault go unpunished. I should know. Back when the capital had first fallen I rallied what troops remained in the Earth Kingdom and launched an assault against the city." A bitter chuckle escaped him. "He didn't even give us the decency of laying siege. He threatened a couple of earthbenders to join their ranks. When he attacked the traitors helped destroy us from the inside. I was lucky to get away. Any of my men captured by the Fire Nation were executed."

"How did you get away?" asked Aang.

"Long helped me. Right when everything fell apart he came to save me."

Toph huffed in amusement. "That not what I heard. Lone Fang's agents dragged your boar's ass into the earth. Something about you unwilling to leave your man."

Fong's frown stretched into a snarl. "It's a general duty to make sure his army retreats to safety."

"No arguing." Jet gestured with his head to nearby tables. People stared at the group. "Leave that story for private time." The avatar stared at the swordsman. Loose memories told him that he was a foreigner to these parts of the world.

"Hey Jet," said Toph, "were you force to flee your home as well."

Jet nodded. "My Freedom Fighters and I tried to flood the Fire Nation out of our homes. We dazed them for half a second before they sent regiments into the forest to burn everything. Not a massacre per say, but I lost a lot of good friends. You met Longshot. He's one of my original members who got out alive. Forced to run for our lives my gang traveled the land in search of recruits and opportunity. The war ended, but we kept fighting by ourselves. Then Long offered us a chance we couldn't refuse."

"Speaking of Long." Sitting up, Aang scanned the area. "Where is he?"

"Most likely toying with a poor Fire Nation's solider?"

"Pardon?"

"Avatar," said General Fong. "We're not going to lie. We're doing things that people would consider controversial."

"It is war." Toph raise her cup to take a deep drink, but the avatar stopped her.

"Something tells me that I wouldn't like these methods."

Tearing the cup away, Toph leaned closed into the avatar's face. Her mouth stretched into a smirk, but her eyes narrowed into a glare. "Drop back to earth, Twinkle Toes. All you done so far is pop a few balloons. Start complaining when you stopped a genocide."

Bolting to his feet, the avatar darted away. He run outside of the city and went to the training grounds. A rock nearly bashed his head. One of the earthbender cried out an apology, but Aang had already left. He wandered the tunnels until he was certain that only the Dai Li could have followed. With a roar he launched a gust of wind. The narrowed tunnels increased it power. Rocks and gems peeled off the walls yet Aang couldn't care less. He kept at it until his muscles forced him to kneel. In that position he sat in silence. The urging for darkness to consume him was as strong as ever.

The darkness' hold on him overpowered a familiar feeling. One that he felt numerous times before. At that moment the present ruled. The past could drown in its sorrows.

"Toph." Jet's voice was heavy with disapproval and disappointment. "That was uncalled for."

Hindsight beat out foresight for Toph. She'd admit that her words could have been kinder. "He needs to wake up." Drinking the beer, she spoke between gulps. "And as must I hate to say it, Lone Fang produces results. You two can testify to that." Both leaders grumbled in agreement.

Standing, the blind girl started off. "I'm going to check on my team." While one can eat at the dining halls, people can enjoy their meals anywhere. Enjoy maybe a weak word at the moment. A shortage good cheer, hope, and stress for several months burst out into fun madness on the streets with the help of alcohol.

Earthbenders set up obstacle courses for drunks. The fools who entered them tried to find their way out, but their captures kept on changing the path. Off to her right a group if kids lit a bag on fire. Toph leapt as the bag exploded. Grumbling, the blind woman rushed away with her head bowed. She cut through a crowd of dancers. One gent tried to draw her into a dance, but she shoved him away.

Arriving at the river, a smirk formed as she saw the Hag, as she deemed Sorte, weaved away from Kayina. She drank a cup of something while twirling a sword in the other hand. All the while the Dai Li's agent lunged at the giantess. Her gloves lashed out for the sword. Many of Toph's Bandits sat or stood around the dancing pair. A couple of people tried to walk in to help Kayina, but she barked them away.

Toph sat down on a nearby bench.

"Hey boss," said the man beside her. The blind woman extended out a fist and the fellow fist bumped her.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Poor Kay. She came to get her sword back and the giantess refused."

"Hey Hag!" shouted Toph.

"Yes Cushion."

Refraining from smashing the smoker, the blind bandit waved a hand in Kayina's direction. "We have a hard time gathering weapons. By law only military or registered militia can own weapons. Anyone else is forced to do with kitchen knives or prays.

Sorte came to a sudden halt. Lunging forward, the startled Kayina bounced off the giantess and landed on her ass. She started to stand, but a hand press her back down. Kneeling, the smoker placed the sword in the stunned girl lap.

"You know what?" said Sorte. "I'm getting bored of this game."

"What?" said the Dai Li's agent.

Sorte stood and walked over to Toph. "Have any idea where I can find a good game of cards or dice?"

"There's a gambling den on the north side of town. You can find them by the strong smell of perfume and smoke."

"Thanks."

"Wait a moment!" Leaping to her feet, Kayina darted after Sorte. With a shake of her head Toph turned her attention to drinking with her soldiers. She stayed for only half an hour. To stay any longer would send a nervous Regent into a panic.

In the palace basement Pebble grabbed the earthbender and tried ripping her shirt off. Toph grabbed the large man by the wrist and threw him into the nearest wall.

"Explain," ordered the earthbender.

"Your father is ready to raid the city to search for you."

Sighing, the blind girl extended a hand. Once changed she followed her bodyguard to her father's study. Tucked in the back of the palace an outsider would have easily passed it. A small maple door fit in the frame. The room was large enough to contain several bookcases and a desk. Carpet muffled her sight slightly.

Sitting behind the desk, the Regent shuffled paper about. Despite being in charge of the entire Earth Kingdom, Father revived his Earthen Fire Refinery and expanded. Of course, he placed managers in charges for everyday business. Yet he was still the owner and liked to keep in touch. Paperwork also helped to cool his nerves.

"Father," said Toph. "Are you alright?"

Paper slapped against wood. Grabbing his canes, he shuffled over to the blind girl. His legs threatened to slip from underneath him. Toph helped by closing the distance. An arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"It's good to see you're alright."

"I heard about the crashed blimps."

"It's terrible," said the Regent. "One of the fires spread through the second ring and burned houses down. Then there's the number of casualties. Most of them are Fire Nation." Letting go, he returned to his desk. "I was hoping to convince Zhao that we had things under control."

"Too late now."

"I know." Sitting down, Father started shuffling papers. "Tomorrow Zhao will making an announcement. I will have to go in tomorrow, but you can stay here."

"You shouldn't push yourself."

"Toph, I understand…"

"Sure you do," growled the daughter. "Please save that bitter tea for another night. Do you need me for anything else?"

"I do not."

"Then I'm going to go on with my business."

Sleep refused to offer comfort to the Avatar. Nightmares of him destroying everyone chased him to the real world. Groaning, the avatar got out of bed and dressed himself. The cloth helped to soak some of the cold sweet away from his skin.

Aang thought of going to the trainings ground, but thought better of it. Sufi Toph could wait a few hours today. So he wandered through the streets. Drunks and litter filled it. Frowning, the avatar picked up one man and propped him against the wall. He glanced down to the earth and grimace at the broken glass.

"These people need to clean after themselves." With a flick of his hands Aang created a small dust devil. He directed it through the street and the winds picked up the trash. Within seconds the twister became overwhelmed. The avatar dumped the load into an alley.

Humming, the avatar obverted the rest of the street. The way people and trash spewed out appeared to be a form of game. Grinning, the avatar created a large scooter. As he dashed forward as he generated winds, forcing the trash into the sphere. He evaded the bystanders, but took care to bend the trash away from them.

At the end of the street he dumped the trash into a pile. Once he located a trash can the avatar deposit the pile into it. For a while the airbender kept at this task. A smile formed as the streets regained some dignity.

"Hello Twinkle Toes." Aang twirled around to find the street filled with drunks. Something hard skipped off his head and cluttered to the ground. The airbender looked up to a neutral faced Toph. Stepping out of the way, he let the earthbender land in his spot. "What are you doing?"

"Um… cleaning the streets."

"Why?" That earned a shrug. "Let me guess. My comment from yesterday hit a little too strong." Silence answered. Snorting, the earthbender walked over to a man lying on the ground. She flipped him on his side and patted him on the head. Vomit spilled out. "Want some help."

"What?"

Standing, Toph gestured to the street. "Somebody needs to clean this up and I can use a break from failed murders attempts. So, how much of town had been cleaned so far?"

A smile snuck onto the airbender's face. "I got most of eastern section. About a fourth of the town."

Toph stepped beyond the avatar. Wherever a drunk sat the earth raised them up on a platform. The rest of the street slanted downward. Trash tumbled down to the center of the ditch. Aang tried to step forward, but Toph hold a hand out. A smirk appeared on her face.

"Care for a game?"

"Depends."

The earthbender shoved a finger in front of her. "I take one side of town and you take the other. Whoever clean this mess the fastest wins."

"Point taken off if people are disturbed," added Aang.

"And no Avatar State. Let also forbid you from using earthbending. I rather not explain to the people how the avatar killed us all." Stomping her feet, the earthbender lifted a large wall in front of the thrust. She shoved it forward. "We start now." Toph dashed away. "Oh, and don't get any of the trash into the river."

Laughing, the avatar sprung up to the rooftop and sprinted to the other side of town. Once at the wall edge he scanned the area. Beside for the garbage the streets were cleared. So Aang summoned a strong gust and threw it across the field. The buildup crashed into a wall.

The next street over and people snored away in their dreams. Aang paused long enough to think up an idea. Grinning, he swirled his hands to create a miniature cyclone and allowed it to grow to a certain point. Aang placed the large hose on the ground and sprinted forward.

On the other side of town Toph plowed through the streets. Anyone she crossed was moved out of the way. She paused for a moment to listen for Twinkle Toes' footsteps. Hard to miss when everyone else had laid down for the night.

"He's sure moving fast," muttered Toph. "I better picked up the pace."

With that said she raised both sides of the streets. Parts of the wall slanted downward to allow the trash to gather in the center. Once centered and she had everything gathered the earthbender created a large wall and shoved the trash down the street. After setting people down, she kept on going.

In these manners the competitors collected shoved the garbage closer and closer to the river. The startled guards watched as a small mountain of trash piled upon itself. Aang dumped his load and sprinted for the last street. He skidded to a stop in front of Toph.

"You're already done!" shouted the benders.

"Sure am!" said Toph. "You?"

"Got this street left to do," said the avatar.

"Nope." Stepping forward, Toph created the walls. "I got here first."

Darting forward, the avatar blow up the trash. "Thanks for getting the people out of the way."

With a smirk Toph created a wall in front of Aang. Skidding to a stop, he avoided being smashed. The trash pelted the wall. Glancing back, he yelped and jumped clear of a sliding wall. Aang landed on top of it.

"Thank you for collecting the trash," shouted the earthbender. "Now if you can just move out of the way…"

"Just a moment!" shouted Aang.

Twirling around, he blew the remaining trash into the pile.

"There we go. Now it's a…" Words and feet slipped away as the wall darted from under him. The wall crashed into the mountain. Debris collapsed to one side.

"It's a tie," muttered Toph. "Barely."

"Hey!" Standing, Aang strolled over to the earthbender. "I did clean more of the city then you did. So that mean I win." That received a hard punch to the shoulder.

"Like hell, Twinkle Toes. Just because you wanted to slack off from work…"

"Pardon me!" shouted a voice. The duo looked to the mountain of trash. One of the river guards stood on top of it. "Thanks for collecting all this, but you guys can't just leave it here."

"Good point," said Toph. "I think I know just the place to put it."

Admiral Zhao sat up in his king side bed. Throwing the blanket off himself, he bent over and smelled his robes. His eyes scanned the room fit for a man of his structure. Yet he wished the decoration to be of the Fire Nation. As he laid down a pungent odor kept assaulted his nose.

Through a pair of paper doors he made out a side of a small hill. Bolting to his feet, Zhao darted over to the door and slammed it open. A snarl formed as he observed the trash pile before him. He glanced around for the culprits, yet saw more trash pile.

"Guards!" shouted Zhao. "Get over here before I burn this place to the ground!"

"Was that wise to do?" asked Aang.

Walking to the command center, the duo walked passed some of the earlier raiser of towns. Many of them surprised to see the place so clean.

Arms behind her head, the earthbender shrugged. "If he's angry then he's more likely to do something stupid. Hopefully, we'll see that happen when we go to his speech tomorrow."

"He's making a speech?"

"Yep, but I need to get Long Fang's permission or at least give him the feeling I need it."

"That's considerate of you."

"I just don't want to hear him complaining later on." Aang thought they'll head to the command center room, but Toph walked to a random wall. A dead end stopped them, but earthbending revealed a path behind a wall. A staircase led down to a heavy metal door.

"Prisoners are kept down here," stated Toph. "At least, those who can't bend the earth."

Crystal light provided light, yet it was dimmer compared to the rest of the caverns. The hallways offered little landmarks. Bare walls melded together to form a maze. Soft groans startled the avatar. They entered a narrow passage. Jails curved from the rocks contained several prisoners each. Psychically, they appeared well maintained. Yet many held too still. Dazed eyes stared off into the distance.

Voices drew them to a small room that had several Dai Li agents squeezed into. One of them stood in the center of a ring, a lantern traveled along the ring. A soldier stripped of his armor sit in a chair, his body held down by earth cutlets. Dai Li agents to either side of the chair forced the soldier to stare into the candle.

"We are your friends," said the Dai Li's agent. "We wish to do the Fire Nation no harm. Yet we can't stand by while our people are being suppressed. Please help us."

Cold sweat fell down the soldier's face. His eyes moved back and forth as if to say no. It was hard to speak with a muzzle over one mouth.

The airbender stepped forward, but an arm blocked his path. Long, standing in a corner, turned to the visitors with a frown. With a gesture of his hand they returned to the hallway.

"What are you doing to that guy?" A disapproving frown was on Aang's face.

"Extracting information," said the balding man. "Fear not. We are doing little harm to him. We're just using a persuasion techniques to get him to cooperate." That did little to change the avatar's expression.

"Once we're done with them," said Toph, "they'll return to normal lives."

"This isn't the first time you did this," said the avatar.

The solemn stare was enough of answer.

"Is there a reason you're here?"

"You know of Bush's speech. Aang and I are going to attend it."

"I already have several of my Dai Li's agents on it."

"But Twinkle Toes needs to know what we're up against. Firsthand experience is best."

"Toph," said Aang. "I'm think I know what the Fire Nation is like." A hand scratched the back of his head. Those old memories pestered him on the Admiral. "Besides, you're the Regent's daughter. Won't people recognize you?"

"We're only going to listen," said Toph, "and we'll stay out of the crowd."

"Just take the care to do so." Long's stern scowl told of his disapproval, but against the blind it proved ineffective.

"Come on, Twinkle Toes. We're going topside."

Toph did little to her appearance. Letting her hair down, she hid her eyes behind a mess of black veins. She snatched a wide brim hat from a person and placed it on her head. At the first glance it would appear a normal woman was walking by.

At least that's how the crowds of people acted. Sticking to the flow of pedestrians, the duo made their way up to a clearing in town. As they walked announcers proclaimed that the mighty Admiral Zhao had invited them to a meeting. Those curious or wise gathered around a raise platform. Soldiers held them back.

Silence draped the crowd as a tall man with bushy sideburns stepped onto stage. Despite his advancing of age the avatar recognize the admiral. A pleasant smile crashed with the rage thrown at him at an early age.

"Citizens of this fair city." Zhao spread his arms out. "I'm Admiral Zhao. I'm certain you have heard of me." Bringing his hands behind him, he surveyed the crowd with a thoughtful gaze. "As you may see the blimps that safeguarded the city are gone. Some of you may also be aware that a portion of the city had been burned down. Before any rumors start, yes, rebels have successful taken out all of the blimps."

Mutters of surprise ran through the crowd.

"In all, about fifty people have been injured or killed. Many houses have been burned down. The garrison was unable to stop this tragedy." Zhao extended a clenched fist forward. "But I have come to safeguard against that. Starting now, I will make sure the rebels understand their place in the world."

Turning his head, the general nodded to someone. A group of soldiers escorted a man who appeared to be of the fire nation on stage. His hands bonded. The man's expression was that of a startled child.

The soldiers shoved the man in front of Zoah. The person glanced up with fears in his eyes. Holding a hand out, Zoah created a fireball in hand.

"This man has worked with the rebels."

"Freedom fighters!" shouted Toph.

The admiral's eyes darted over the crowd. Yet the sea of flesh granted anonymous.

"He helped to ensure that terror is brought onto this city. A crime which I won't tolerate."

"Sir," chocked the prisoner. "Please have mercy. I did what I believed was right."

A smug grin crossed the judge face. "And I'm doing what I believe to be right."

With that said he threw the fireball on top of the prisoner's head. Flames engulfed the flesh. Screaming out in pain, the man fell back, his hands going for his face. Yet Zhao allowed little relief. He poured down the flames until the skin had blackened and the man had stopped moving.

"I will bring order to this city," stated Zhao. "Starting now, there will be rule to enforce it."

While this was going, Aang stood frozen to the spot. His eyes scanned over the man. Part of him knew that Zhao could be a cruel man. Yet the clashing of realities in his head caused his mind to ache. A tug on his arm drew his attention to the blind earthbender.

"That's enough for one day," said Toph. Turning around, they left the crowd.

"Things are about to get bad," stated Aang.

"That's why we're going to keep pushing," said Toph. "This the prefect chance to show the world that the Earth Kingdom is still fighting. Ready or not Avatar, we're getting rid of that Bush."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Swift as the element they controlled the Fire Nation's army and the city's garrison swept through the city. Anyone with a thin strand linking them to the rebels was hunted down. When they first arrived to a house or shop they act well-mannered enough. Those who wished to avoid trouble suffered little harm to self or others if they pointed their finger at another person. People who tried to resist or fled received little mercy.

While some who fought belonged to the rebels, other feared the madness that awaited them once they saw the soldiers. The Blind Bandits took advantage of the terror. In the shops, houses and gathering places words spread of a haven. Soldiers' ignorance and earthbenders might protect it from the Fire Nation's flames. Those willing to risk it asked where they could find this haven and were welcomed.

The rebel's heard the pleas. In one of the tea shops a young man paused from his catering duties. He strolled over to the discussion and asked to take their order.

"The Haven from the Fire Nation," said the caterer. "Hard to find one of those these days. I would suggest looking for a place by the water." Leaning forward, he whispered into the questioning peron's ear. "It hard to burn a soaked person."

The man gave the caterer an odd stare, but he went back to serving tea. Though dubious of the advice, the man searched areas with large gatherings of water. For hours he stood around wells, fountains, rivers, and washrooms to wait for someone to contact him. When the sun went down he retreated back to his house. These who wanted good images followed the new curfew.

One day the man bumped into an older gent. He turned to apologize, but the man hushed him with a hand.

"I noticed that you been hanging around here of late," said the old man. "Looking for someone." Nerves kept the man from speaking the truth. Grinning, the elder shook his head. "Come now. If you don't ask how am I supposed to help?"

"You, you don't happen to know about the Haven, do you?"

"A safe place to be," muttered the old man. "Hard to get to those. Returned when the queen of the night showed her face to us."

With that said the elder left the confused man. Yet when he thought upon the words the only queen he could think of was the moon. So on a full moon he snuck out of his home. Keeping to the alleys, he made his way to the fountain. At the sound of footsteps he hid behind the structure and waited until the feet had passed.

Darkness shrouded the fountain. On most nights the lanterns set around it would be light. It was impossible for those trapped indoors to explore the night. Yet a person in robes sat on the fountain rim.

"Are you with the rebels?" asked the man.

"Pretty much," said the clothed figure. "What can I do for you?"

"Of late, I noticed a group of soldiers hanging around my apartment. They haven't done anything of yet."

"But we can never be sure of those hot heads," said the rebel. "They are spreading their disease around. Hate to get caught by one of them after a bad day."

The man nodded in agreement. "If it is possible, I would like to bring my family to this haven."

"Can you bring them here within an hour?"

"Pardon."

"If that doesn't work then come back tomorrow. I can't hang around too long. These soldiers like to bite our asses."

"Tomorrow can work."

Slithering back to his home, the man alerted his family of the news. His wife was certainly surprised and his father seemed less than happy about abandoning his home. Yet the man collected his family and what belongings he deemed necessary.

A larger group made it hard to sneak to the fountain. Keeping the kids quiet proved difficult and the man had to help his father along. A rebel with a couple of soldiers greeted them. With a wave of his hand the rebel led them through the streets to a secluded alleyway.

"Stand right here," ordered the rebel.

The group held their place as the earth slid downward. Reaching the tunnels, they joined up with another small group. With them they entered the city, but paused when a portion of it caved in.

"Careful sweetie," drawled a voice. "You almost took out our newest arrivals." Propped against the nearby wall, Sorte smoked on a cigar. An amuse smile formed as Kayina shot her a glare. "What? Think I can't do any better. Well, I might, but then this cavern would be filled with dust."

Turning her gaze on the people, the smoker offered a wide smile. "Welcome to the Freest City in the world. Hope you enjoy the stay."

"Sorte," said the blind bender. "Please go search for something to do. I need to concentrate. One wrong move…"

"And the entire place will come down. Same things happen with mines. Don't put the supports up fast enough and entire cave will fall on top of your head. Besides, I need to know what going on to help out."

Strolling up to the earthbender, Sorte bent over. Smoke tickled flesh as she spoke into the ear. "Tell me Kayina. Have anything interesting of late to catch my attention?"

"General Jet's troops are working on logistics." Turning around, Kayina pushed the smoker back. "I'm certain that he'll be in need of help."

"You're stressed out kid," said Sorte. "After work I'll take you out for a drink. How does that sound?"

"I don't drink alcohol."

Snorting, the angel rolled her eyes. "Then water, tea, or sugar water will work. Take your pick."

"Another day Sorte."

The blind bender turned to do her work, but a finger tapped her on head. "Okay, but I'm holding that promise against you."

People ebbed to the commander center. A short man with a trimmed goatee greeted the folks. A giant herded the group. His booming voice pacified any who tried to shove out of line.

"Hello big guy," said the smoker. "I'm in need of something to keep me busy. Have anything?"

"Hey Duke," said the giant. "This lady is looking for some work."

Duke glanced at Sorte. "You're with the Avatar."

"Avatar?" asked the man in front of Duke.

"Yep." Leaning on the table, the smoker grinned in the man's face. "The last airbender is here to save the day." That received skeptical silence. Shrugging, the spirit huffed on her cigar. "Well Duke, what can I do?"

"I heard that you're decent with a sword."

"I know a couple martial arts."

"There's some new recruit in need of training. The guy who normally does it injured himself while above ground. Think you can teach the soldiers for a day."

"They're in the training caverns?" asked Sorte. That earned a nod. "I guess I can do that."

Entering the training grounds for the first time, Sorte paused at the entrance. A grin formed as a portion of the cavern floor rose up. In ranks, earthbender fired the boulders across the field to a bunch of dummies nailed to the earth. Sorte walked around the earthbender, taking care to avoid the flying rocks.

Soldiers sitting on their asses glanced up as she approached.

"Hello ma'am," said a soldier. "Need something."

"A sword and a test dummy." Eyes fell upon the spirit. Reaching down, the smoker snatched a sword out of a soldier's sheath. The man scrambled to his feet to retrieve it, but a sword to his armpit halted him. "Thanks for offering. Now, how many of you can at least swing a sword without cutting yourself."

"Who the hell are you," asked a person. Sorte looked to the questioner. Many of the recruits here were barely old enough to leave the home.

"You may call me Sifu, Master, Sergeant, or Bitch if it makes you happy." Drawing away from the soldier, Sorte brought the blade to her side. "Why are you all sitting down? We're here to fillet Fire Nation soldiers." People scrambled to their feet. "Get into line." The recruits got into a crooked line. "Sloppy, but someone else can beat the discipline into your asses. First off, who here has actually used a sword before? Show by a raise of hands." Out of twenty, three presented their hands. "No surprise. Fancy dinner knifes are hard for most people to master. Step forward please."

Once the three recruits did so Sorte waved a sword to her right. "Now, draw your blades and fall into a basic stance. It doesn't matter the style. Show me that you can held the blade without cutting yourself."

The three man did as ask.

"See that soldiers," said the smoker. "That is what we want to achieve today. A basic stance and a piece of wood to strike." Scanning the area, the she pointed to a number of stands off to the side. "Hack away at that for hours at end."

"What about us?" asked one of the three swordsman.

"What about you?"

"Will you teach us something special?" That earned a snort.

"Sorry kid, but I only picked you out so you can help the others. I'll keep an eye out, but if you do your job right…"

A soldier stepped forward. His challenging gaze set right on the teacher's eyes.

"Filleting the enemy. That is what I want to learn."

Great, thought Sorte, he's think he'll be one of those heroes. A smirk crossed her face. Well then, let see how the hero prove sifu wrong.

"Hey earthbenders! Like to pound a few recruits into the ground."

All of the confident trembled out of the swordsman's face and to his knees.

"Pardon," shouted an earthbender.

Sorte gestured to the loud recruit. "This man here thinks he can take on a firebender. I know earthbending isn't the same thing, but I like to see where this goes."

"Ma'am," said the recruit.

"The benders and non-benders don't normally train together," said the earthbender.

"But if our soldiers meet a bender they need to learn some protective measures. This would be the perfect time to demonstrate a few skills."

"Sure thing," said the earthbender. "So the recruit trembling in his boots is my partner."

"He's the one."

"Excuse me Ma'am," said the recruit. "I've never fought with a bender."

"Then now is a good time as any."

The smoker gestured for the recruit to step forward. Poor man looked for his peers for help, but they faced him with stony faces. Sighing, the soldier took position in front of the earthbender. Fellow soldiers gathered around to watch the two.

Stepping to the side, Sorte raise her sword over her head. "Alright you two. This is a dirty fight. Anything goes, but keep from killing the other. At least keep the damage to broken bones." She swung the sword downward. "Fight!"

The soldier charged forward and managed to evade a thrusting spear of earth. As he moved in his foe took a step back. Arms rose over his head to greet the swinging blade. Yet rocks rushed up his leg to his forearm. The blade dulled against the amour. As the swordsman stepped back the earthbender followed him. He stomped his feet and a slab of earth launched the recruit into the air.

People scrambled out of the recruit's way. Landing hard on his back, he was dazed. As he rose a shadow appeared above in. Part of it belonged to the boulder floating overhead. The rest of it attached to the smoker crouching over him.

Taking the cigar out of her mouth, Sorte held her breath. She lightly pressed the glowing cigar into the recruit's forehead. A yelp escaped the man. Smoke bellowed out of her mouth and struck the recruit's face.

"That," said the spirit, "is pale imitation to what a firebender will do to your face." Sorte placed the cigar back into her mouth. "I'll get the Earth's people are strong, but even the earth cracks when baked too long. People of the Fire Nation are quite innovative to find and strengthen their position upon those breaks.

"Leave him be," said the earthbender. "We got enough terror stories about the Fire Nation."

"Are you afraid of the wild fire they started?" asked Sorte. That earned a confused grunt. Standing, the smoker stabbed her blade in direction of the earthbender. "Or are you frightened by the thought that the Earth Kingdom has lost its will to live?"

A smile formed as Sorte licked her lips. Pure malice radiated off of the earthbender. "I'm just saying, would it be so terrible to live under the Fire Nation's heel? The Earth province holds a nice ring." Her sword gestured to the ceiling. "They can bring tech that this nation could use and they could use the strength of the earth kingdom. Truly an empire to last a thousand years. During that time the two people would mix and intermingle. Maybe your children will become dogs who licks their boots."

Sorte sidestepped a piercing spike of earth. "Patience. I haven't mentioned the part where the clever earthbender learns from their invaders. They'll infiltrate every pore of society to the point that one of among your grandchildren become second in the land. Then in that moment the Fire Nation will learned the wrath of angry long suppressed."

Her hand gestured to the earth. "Or maybe the people of earth will start their lives with the earth once more. Much like those of ancient Ba Sing Se, freedom and safety will reside in our mother's womb. There the Earth Kingdom can be nature and grow."

Thrusting her hands upward, she grasped for the ceiling. "Then the day when the people of the earth thrust out of their graves. Ready to devour the flames and fused it into themselves. Or be burned to the ground for being scary zombies."

"Lady," said the earthbender, his face a mixture of bewilderment and amusement. "We're way off topic here." That earned a shrug. "What does this have to do with taking on a bender?"

Spitting out her cigar, the spirit stomped on it. She slid into a loose stance. Feet close together and the corner of her mouths spread across her face.

"A man unable to think ahead is unable to conquer his foe."

"There's little time to think in the heat of battle."

"Fair enough. Care to entertain me for a bit. I like to test the flames that happen to be in this caverns."

"Were you born in the Fire Nation?"

"Nope. I hail from another plane of existence."

"That would explain much," said the earthbender. "Well, if you're asking for a fight I can provide that." Falling back into stance, he offered the smoker a smile. "Same rules as the last time."

"Of course!"

With a nod of his head the earthbender summoned a boulder and threw it forward. Sorte tucked her arms in and flowed around the rock's surface. As she came out of it her feet listened to the earth. Vibrations alerted her to an attack form below. She jumped with the earth.

Upon landing on the spike she threw herself forward. She ducked under a flying boulder. As she rose the back of sword reaped across the earthbender's stomach. Solid earth blocked her path for a kill. Huffing, the spirit weaved around another spike.

Pushing his advantage, the earthbender stepped forward. Each step punching a spike after the spirit. Yet she evaded the first two and then leapt onto the third. Leaping forward, she spun around and slammed her foot into the stunned earthbender. Sorte rushed the staggering earthbender. Her blade pressed against his tender neck.

"And that," said Sorte, "is how you beat an earthbender."

Cheers came from the recruits while the benders appeared a little stunned.

"How?" asked Sorte's prisoner.

Pulling away, the spirit looked to the recruits. "Who's sword is this again?" A hand rose up. She tossed the blade in that direction and people scattered. "I used to study with airbenders."

"Pardon?"

Oh right, thought Sorte, need to pretend that I'm part of this century. Putting on a smirk, she pocketed her hands.

"When I was younger I used to wander the areas of the air temples. Firebenders managed to burn a lot of it, but I found some airbending scrolls hidden in caves. Some of them happen to be about their art and I tried it out."

"But only an airbender can use them." That earned the earthbender a bop on the nose.

"Nope. Airbenders can move the air. That doesn't mean I can't learn their movement. You earthbender learn to stare down the earth. Airbenders weave around it."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just face it?"

"That depends on the person. Anyhow…" Spinning around, the spirit crossed her hands in front of her chest. "What the hell are you bums doing? This is training ground. Get hacking at these post!"

Sitting on a stump of earth, Toph grunted as the avatar slammed his hands into her rock armor chest. Instead of moving her, the armor scattered. Pieces of it fell down into the training area. Aang might have hit someone over the top of the head based on the sudden cursing.

Due to Aang's … slow progress the earthbender decided to add more hours to the training. To avoid harming her soldiers she created a platform overseeing the training grounds. Only way to get to it was to create a staircase or fly up. A tedious enough task to keep most people from wandering up to the platform.

Growling in frustration the avatar plopped down on the floor. "That's it. I'm taking a break."

Toph stomped her feet and the avatar yelped as a spike stabbed him in the ass.

"Twinkle Toes. Only I get to say when we quit. I'm still trying to figure why the hell everything is scattering in front of you." Standing, the earthbender strolled to the edge of the arena. She bended the short wall out of the way before creating the staircase. "Let go on a walk."

"What for?"

"Can't I enjoy the company of someone I hate?"

The avatar sighed, but it sounded too relaxed to be annoyed. Toph lead the duo to the ground. As they got there a couple of earthbender walked up to them.

"Excuse ma'am," said one of the benders. "Permission to speak."

"About?"

"We request that the avatar training is taken somewhere else. Many of the students can hear him and are questioning…"

"Tell them that the avatar is my student," said Toph. "Where he trains and how is up to me. If they have a problem have them speak directly to my face."

"But ma'am." She could just imagine the offender snarling at the avatar. "This man deserves to be put on a spike." Toph held her tongue to listen to the avatar reply. Insulting people generally produced a reaction of some sort from the victim. A subtle change of voice or a higher rate of heartbeat.

Yet she could hear the mirth in the avatar voice as he spoke. "Spike me? As in a barbecue." His voice became muffled as if something had entered his mouth. "I'm a bit stringy, but the right spices should fix that."

"Um," said the insulter. "I was thinking more on the line with a spike up your ass."

"That would hurt."

"That sort of the point."

"I rather play a flute."

"Oh," said the other earthbender. "Happen to know any songs."

"Plenty."

"Twinkle Toes," said Toph. "Walk."

"Sorry guys, but Sifu want to take me out on a stroll. Maybe another time."

Strolling through the tunnels, Toph placed little importance on the destination. As she got away from the city she kept her feet focused on the surrounding area. In all, three Dai Li agents followed them.

"Hey Twinkle Toes," said Toph. "What was that back there?"

"What was what?"

Twirling around, the earthbender stood right in the airbender path. He could easily bowl her over yet he halted. "The word game."

"Pardon?"

"Instead of standing up to the guy you baffled him with your movements."

"Point being?"

"You're too soft. You're unwilling to face your problems." Turning around, she raised a thick wall between her and the Dai Li. "Like that." Toph grabbed Aang by the wrist. Before he could protest she dragged him with her underground. Just as she did so the Dai Li lowered the wall.

"Toph." Ignoring Aang, the earthbender felt the buzzard-hornets hovered around. They then darted down the tunnels. "Toph. Can you give me a little space please?" In her rush to get away she focused on speed rather than comfort. They had just enough room for the earthbender to plaster herself against the avatar. Despite his height her body fit into place rather well.

Pushing the airbender away, Toph expended the room several meters longer. She laid down on her side. "Okay Twinkle Toes. I created an airshaft so we got plenty of times to talk about your problems."

"I have been trying hard with my earthbending," said Aang. The airbender crossed his legs as he sat.

"I know, but this isn't about your stance or anything like that. I think the problem is a bit more… emotional." A snarl crept upon Toph's face upon saying that last word.

"I hadn't had the best of lives."

"Have you been able to let it go?" That earned her silence. Toph sighed. Emotional baggage was something she'd rather let someone else deal with. Yet she made a promise to teach the guy. "Please don't break down and start bawling. No need for sob stories. So, where should we start? Are we having problems with the last airbender thing or do you miss your pet bison. We can bring him here if you want."

"Appa hates being underground. Besides, I can visit him whenever I want."

"Okay. Anything else you like to talk about?" Silence answered her. "Come on Twinkle Toes. I know you're dying to say something." These were times Toph hated being blind. She could tell a lie a mile away. Yet silence eluded her. Was she pushing too far or was he considering her offer.

Silence stretched to the point of being rude.

"How about this? I share a story and then you tell me something." Silence was starting to get on her nerve. "When I was a young girl the world never knew I exist." The softest of hum came from the avatar. "Father and Mother feared for little old me. Born blind from birth they kept me away from the world until my home was burned down."

"So you were there when the Fire Nation brunt the southern continent."

Gritting her teeth, the earthbender resist the urged to scream at the flames in her head.

"What of it?"

"Nothing. After I killed Ozai I headed back home to mope. I'm not sure what happened after that. Life became a bit of a blur for a while."

Harsh chuckles escaped the earthbender. "The world burned. It was as if even the stone itself caught flame. I hate hot surfaces. It makes it near impossible for me to see things. Not like I allow anyone to do that."

"Why is your father the Regent?"

Toph huffed. "Because he happened to be the only noble with an ounce of royal blood left. Though it so long ago it wouldn't surprise me if we fuck that part out of our family line, but the Fire Nation are huge on divine rule."

Waving a hand, Toph created a small statue of the current Fire Lady. "My Father happened to fit the bill. Being the Avatar I would think your own father might understand."

"I don't have a father?"

"Lucky you."

"Well, not in the same sense as you may know it. It common practice for children to be separated from parents at birth. We are taken to air temples to be raise by the monks."

"So no mother either?"

"Men live in the Southern and Northern air Temples. Women live in the East and West."

Sitting up, the earthbender thought upon that. "So you got a bunch of crunchy old men as parents? That sound like a nightmare."

"Not really. While the adults supervise us, my friends and I played in the courtyards. As long as we do nothing too dangerous or harmful we were free to do as we wanted. Of course, we had to learn our lessons."

"Sound like one big men family with tons of brothers." A smirk formed as Toph's fingers drummed on the earth. "Then there would be tons of sisters I can terrorize." A snort drew a frown. "What so funny?"

"It's hard to see you as an airbender."

"What?" Getting to her feet, the earthbender glided over to the airbender. "I can dance as well as you." Aang tried to get away from Toph, but the room only permitted him to weave away. "Beside, if you can be an earthbender then I can be an airbender."

"That isn't how this work."

"I mean, how hard it can be to weave air."

Aang opened his mouth to answer, but the ground shot upward.

"Excuse me Sifu," said Quew with a wide smile. Toph blinked in confusion. How did she let herself get so districted? "Sorry for interrupting your date."

"Like hell I'm dating the avatar," said Toph. "What do you want?"

"The others leaders wish to talk with you about our next move."

"Alright. Twinkle Toes, our business is done for the day." With that said she started off, but paused upon realizing the airbender was frozen in place. "Something the matter."

"Do either of you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"Nothing."

"We can tell that you're lying," said Quew.

Smirking, Toph said, "Yeah Twinkle Toes. Spill it."

"Do you guys hear voices?"

"I hear yours," said Toph.

"No, I mean I'm hearing other voices."

"Avatar." Quew arm gestured to the surrounding area. "Between Sifu Toph and me, we can sense people thirty meters away. There's a few confused Dai Li agents running around, but there out of range."

"Oh." A cheesy grin must be plastered on the avatar's face. "Never mind then. Guess I'm hearing things." His heartbeats told another story, but the earthbender held her tongue. She had enough with heart to heart talks for one day.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

People parted way for the ostrich-horse drawn wagons. Soldiers stationed at either side of wagon surveyed their crowds. Anyone who got near was barked away. Coming upon an intersection, the wagon hopped following a loud crack. One soldier turned toward it with his spear out. A stone hand slammed into his throat and threw him back into the wagon.

The other soldiers greeted the rushing rebels with earth and steel. The speed of the rebels knock another man down, but once engaged the soldiers held firm. It happened in all of ten second and the rebels disappeared as quickly as they came. Three of their own were left sprawled across the ground.

Stepping forward, a spearmen drove a spear into one of the rebels back. As he yanked it out one of his other soldiers grabbed him by the arms.

"Cool it," ordered the soldier. "We need them alive." To another soldier, he shouted, "You. Go alert the palace we captured a couple of the rats."

With a nod the soldiers rushed to the palace. He relied a message to one of the guards who rushed to the palace's library. Square columns decorated with bagermoles scattered throughout the mutli-level floors. Light filtered in from sunroofs, but candles helped to light the darks corners. Rows of dusty books occupied the earth sleeves. Every once in a while one would happen to cross a reading area with several tables.

At one of these tables the guard found Admiral Zhao going through books and scrolls. As he did so he ate dumplings off from a plate.

"Excuse me sir," said the soldier. Pausing in mid-bite, the admiral glanced over his shoulder. "We have captured several of the rebels."

"You know what to do with them." Zhao returned to his work. The soldier nodded, but curiosity got him to move in closer.

"Sir, excuse the interruption, but what are you doing?"

"I'm studying the layout of the city."

"But sir, these reading material happen to be hundreds of years old. Wouldn't you want something a more recent."

"I already went through them, but the information I wanted isn't there?"

"Being?"

Setting the book down, the admiral stood. The guard backed off. "A good soldier shouldn't pry into their commander business, but let me ask a question. How are the rebels able to get through the city so well?"

"Their earthbenders sir," said the soldier. "Lot of the residents use earth as a basic building material for their homes."

Zhao faced the man. His hands gathered behind his back. "True, but if it is simply matter of going through rock then our own earthbenders should be able to chase them down. Yet time and after time they manage to disappear. While some of them may be incompetence, I doubt all of them are so."

"It is possible that they disappear into tunnels." The soldier gulped as the admiral walked passed them. "But we have checked the areas where they vanish without a trace. We found earth and more earth."

"Have you tried tearing up the entire district?"

"Of course not," said the soldier. "To do so would displace many people along with using much of our man power."

"Next it happens," said the admiral. "Do it."

"Pardon."

"Send a message to the lower ranks. Next time they corner a rebel and they happen to disappear close the street off. Tear up the immediate area. Dig six meter into the earth."

"Sir."

"That's an order. Carry it out."

Turning to the admiral, the soldier bowed. "Yes sir." With that said the solider left.

Zoah shook his head. "Peace have made these men too lux." Sitting back down, the admiral picked up a scroll. His eyes studying a map belonging to a city long gone. "Oh well, I guess it's time to reinforced their teaching."

Perched on an edge the avatar balance on one foot. He bent to the right to avoid the flying ball.

"Almost!" shouted Aang.

The group of children roared as they picked up several more balls. They launched them at the avatar only for him to spin out of range. Adults watched the avatar dance on the building edges. Several seemed tempted to join the game. A tug on his shoulder drew his attention to Kayina. Offering a nervous grin, he shouted apologize to the children.

"The generals had requested you," said the blind bender.

With a nod the avatar rushed off to the commander center. He entered the main room to find only Fong standing over the table. Stroking his bread, he studied the map in front of him. With a tap of his finger he moved figurines around the map.

"Greetings Fong," said the avatar. "Where are the others?"

"Off doing business," said the general. "I wish to talk with you in private." He looked up to the ceiling. "I doubt the Avatar will cause me problem." Dai Li agents dropped to the ground. The guards in the room made sure they left. "Avatar, as you may be aware firebender troops have been piling into the city. In all, we estimate about sixty thousand troops."

"Want me bash skulls?"

"I wish, but no. As much as I hate to admit it we can't win a standard battle. No, we need something big to draw some of those troops from out of the city." Stepping back, the general smack a hand on the table. It flipped over to reveal a picture of the northern earth kingdom. His finger jabbed at a mountain range to the northeast of the city.

"You should be aware of the Northern Air Temple." Aang nodded, but his face contracted into pain. "We're not the only one resisting the Fire Nation. Our spy network heard that a colony of Earth Kingdom have constructed an air fleet to rival the Fire Nation. Whatever that is true or not is hard to say. What we do know is that they have been able to fend off the Fire Nation for months."

"Want me to relieve them?"

"Partially. A team of elite soldiers will accompany you. Your bison should be able to carry them to the mountain range within a day."

"He should, though knowing Toph she won't be too happy about me leaving."

"Avatar, Toph will not be part of this mission."

"Have she been inform that I'll be leaving."

"She has not."

The smile slipped from Aang's face. "How many people do know?"

"Including me, Jet and the five men I'm sending with you." The General slammed a hand into the table. Figures stood at attention. "Aang, Toph and Long are respectable people in their own right, but they're too narrow minded."

"But don't they want to free the Earth Kingdom."

"They do, but their fixated on the Capital city. Toph believes it too important of a symbol while Long…" Huffing, the general shook his head. "When all is said is done he's a politician. That is why I'm asking you to take Jet and his team. We need allies and air support."

"I'm going have to tell Toph."

"Avatar…"

Holding out a hand, the airbender put on a smile. "Seriously, we should tell her. If I skip out on practice she'll kill me or at least do me some heavy damage when I come back. Besides, I think Toph would understand." The general nodded, but was hesitation to send a messenger. When the blind women entered the room she shot Fong a power glare.

"What!" exclaimed the blind woman. That earned her a sigh.

"Toph," said General Fong. "We need aerial support."

"Then build some."

"We don't have the ability to do so."

Toph jabbed a finger at Aang. "We'll send him and the Hag whenever we need to."

"Toph," said the avatar. "We had surprise on our side.."

"You can't just go up to some strangers and ask for help. It's hard enough as it is to trust our current allies."

Stroking his beard, Fong tried to steady his heartbeat. He took a deep breath. "If we want to gain any ground we need to reach out to anyone willing to fight the Fire Nation. "

"I agree," said Aang. "Unless you have a better idea of dealing with sixty thousands soldiers." The avatar took the silence as a no. Grinning, the avatar stepped over to the board. "One of these pieces is Zhao, right?" That earned a nod. "We need to keep him off balance. If we spread our operations maybe we can fool him into thinking we're bigger."

"A bluff," said Toph with a nod. "Don't usually use it, but I can understand the advantage."

"I'm glad you understand." Fong yelped as a portion of the earth forced him to backpedal.

"Next time inform me before trying to take my student," said Toph. "Aang, keep to your wussy air while out. I doubt you're earn too many friends from stabbing them with earth shards."

Appa was more than happy to have a chance to fly again. The eight men assigned to them seemed less than thrilled. Jet approached the beast with a wide smile.

"Hey there big guy," said the general. "I hope we are able to get along." Knocking Jet over, the bison pressed him down with his front paws. Jet tried to get away, but Appa licked him. "Hey! Stop that!"

Chuckling, the avatar ordered his beast off. Once everyone climbed aboard, Appa rode an updraft. Before them the barren earth rose up to towering stone teeth. Their jagged points punctured the clouds. The sun was about to enter the earth's womb when they ran across their first blimp. To the airbender's annoyance the symbol of his people was drawn upon them.

"We should talk to them," shouted Jet.

Portions of the cab slid opened. Everyone yelped as flaming rocks shot over their heads. The blimp tried to maneuver in position to attack, but Appa proved to be faster. Peering over his back, the general watched a red flare pierce the sky.

"What did we do to piss these guys off?" asked Jet.

"I went avatar stage on them."

"For what?"

"For tearing apart the Temple. This was when I first came out of the glacier." Bending over, he patted Appa on the head. Momo uncurled from his spot on a soldier's back to hop onto Aang's shoulder. Scratching the lemur ear, the airbender smiled. "But no worries. If we're attacked Appa should be able to out maneuver most of them."

"We need to talk to them," said Jet.

"Yeah, that's maybe easier said than done."

Upon seeing the Northern Air Temple the airbender chuckled. Gliders flew with blimps. Bright green contrast the white stone temple. They were still working on the top portion of the temple. They appeared to have gotten most of the houses rebuilt, but the spires were still being constructed. The Fire Nation tanks assaulting the ground were probably slowing the building process down.

Several large Fire Nation blimps intermingled with the smaller blimps and gliders. On the slopes fire shot out at formations of pikes. Archers and trebuchet supported the rebel's ground troops from the temple.

"Look like they got a battle going on." Jet grinned to his men. "Hey Longshot, think the residents will listen to us if we fight for them?" Sitting up from the back of the saddle, the archer grabbed his bow. "Sound good to me. Aang, bring us in on that regiment of ranks."

"On it."

Appa dive-bombed the Fire Nation's soldiers. Shouts of surprise rose from the soldiers. Jet and most of the crew leapt off of Appa. The swordsman dropped onto of a tank. A hand grabbed a small ball from his waist as his hand pried the door open.

With his mouth Jet pulled the pin and tossed the explosive in. Slamming the lid shut, he leapt off and rolled across the hard ground. As he rose to his feet the tank went to move. It stopped moving. Whipping his blades out, he leapt away from a steam of fire. The turret turned to follow, but an arrow shut down the muzzle. A gurgling scream came from within in. Jet nodded approval to Longshot before charging the back of the enemy lines.

Appa plowed into the ground and threw a tank into the air. Twirling around, he slammed his tail into the earth. The resulting gust sent more tanks flying. Metal crushed metal as they barrel rolled across the field. Aang leapt off of Appa and blew a tank off the cliff.

As it twirled downward hooks ejected from the cab. It snagged on the rock, but one of the earthbender sensed its vibrations. Earth slammed into the main cab. While the tank swung away, the earth around the hooks broke free.

The airbender turned to assault the enemies' ranks. Right in front of him a cloth bag exploded with slime. Thick green goo knocked the avatar over. Appa groaned as the goo stuck to his fur.

"Hey!" Aang shouted up to the airforce. "I'm on your guy's side." A glider swept overhead. Dropping from its right side, a troch landed on top of the goo. It raced across the field and onto the avatar's clothing. "Seriously."

Hopping onto his feet, the airbender tried to whip the flames off with air. Flaming goo splattered to the ground, but his clothes were already catching on firing. Appa would help if he paused long enough to stop rolling on the ground.

"Hey you!" Aang shouted to a nearby earthbender. "A little help over here." A wave of rocks slammed the avatar to the ground. Cool earth replaced the burning heat. "Thanks." Leaping to his feet, Aang blew the remaining slime off himself. Once clean he looked to the enemy ranks. He spotted Jet and another swordsman cleaving through startled solders.

Fire Nation troops turned around to see what attacked them. Taking advantage of the confusion, the Temple's forces charged. Several firebenders turned to face the enemy but jabs of earth forced them to fall back. Screams echoed as archers rained down and boulders plowed through the troops.

"Retreat!" shouted a voice. "Fall back!"

As Fire Nation troops pulled away tanks provided cover fire. Aang deflected the shots away from the troops. Shouts behind him placed a lump in his throat. Focusing on the retreating troops, he worked on drawing them back.

Clinking of metal against wood drew the airbender's attention. A smile formed as Jet forced a spear to into the earth. One of the earth bender and several soldiers formed a small ring around Aang and Jet.

"Calm now," said Jet. "You saw what we did. We're here to help you." Stony faces stared him down.

"I'm sorry," said the avatar. "What I did in the past was wrong, but now I'm here to help. Can you take us to the Mechanic?"

Rebels stood ready to attack. Aggressive spearmen started to move forward. Everyone stopped when a wooden tube bounced off the avatar's head. Rubbing his skull, Aang bend down to piece up the tube. Pulling a paper from it, he read the short note.

"We're allowed into the city."

Aang handed the note to Jet who passed it onto a spearmen. Snatching the note away, the spearman read it. With grunt he barked at his troop to back off. They did as told, but they stayed within striking distance.

While the Temple's forces chased off the Fire Nation, the rebels were escorted to the city. Aang suggested that they take Appa up to the walls, but poisonous glares forced them to walk. At the steep walls, large metal cages were lowered down. Twenty men easily fit in. Pulley and ropes lifted them into the air.

A team operating the pulley system opened the cage. As Aang stepped out he noticed the empty courtyard. Laughter drew his eyes to the skies. Blimps had shrunk down to numerous gliders. One of them appeared to be attached to a crate. Another supported a young beauty. Sea blue eyes contrasted her dark face. A brown hair rode down the blue fur dress. Beside the woman was the younger avatar, his head shaved and a good deal shorter. His giddy smile fit for a boy given all the custard in the world.

Sharp pain in his elbow released him from the dream. Glancing to his right, Jet gestured with his eyes to the soldiers. Paranoia readied them to lash out with their weapons.

"Sorry," said Aang. "I was remembering something."

Nodding, the spearman asked, "Who are your friends?"

"Freedom Fighters of Ba Sing Se," said Jet. "We wish to speak with your leader."

Huffing, the spearmen gestured him to follow. The other rebels tried to follow, but the soldiers stood in the way.

"The Mechanic will see the Avatar and your leader," said the soldier. "Please follow my men to your rooms." Jet glanced to Longshot who nodded.

Entering the main courtyard, Aang sighed with the hissing pipes. The iron snakes weaving across the walls had increased in number. The elevator puffed steam as a large flow of people took them. Younger people collected around the bison fountain. Black smoke bellowed from the ruby-eyed creature. The kids ignored it in favor of their game.

"It is more crowded then I remember," said Aang.

"People have been flowing in from all over," said the soldier. "They're trying to get away from the Fire Nation."

"I take it you're not having much luck," said Jet. Silence answered him.

Cutting across the temple, the trio popped into a clearing. Jet ducked under a blur. Aang glanced back and gulped. The shaft of an arrow stood out of the stone wall.

"My word!" shouted a man. "I knew we should have replaced those hay bales."

A tall man dressed in an apron and dark clothing walked around a set of high walls. White, wild hair crowned his balding top. Grimacing, he folded his arms across his chest. His fleshy fingers drummed away at his three wooden fingers.

"Why is he here?" asked the mechanic.

Bowing over an arm, Jet offered a smooth smile. "Good day, Mechanic. I am General Jet of the Freedom Fighters. The Avatar is under my command. We have come to help relieve you of the Fire Nation."

Waving a dismissing hand, the Mechanic walked away. "You're assistance is not wanted." Jet and Aang chased after the man. Stopping in front of the wall, he picked at the loose square hay. With a shake of his head he walked over to one of the several scarecrows standing in front of the wall. He yanked an arrow free from its head.

"Mechanic," said Jet. "I heard that you and the Avatar have a bad history."

"He wreaked my machines, blew apart half the temple, injured many of my people, and let his bison crap everywhere."

Offering a sheepish grin, Aang shrugged at Jet's astounded gaze.

"Now isn't the time to let anger blind us. We're making progress in the capital city. We could use your guys help."

The Mechanic walked several hundred feet from the targets. He scooped up a crossbow and box off the table. Sliding the box onto the top of the crossbow, the inventor aimed at the trigger. His visitor stepped out of the way as he pulled the trigger. After a few second he pulled the trigger again to launch another shot.

"What is that?" asked Aang.

"A repeating crossbow," said the Mechanic. "Able to unleash ten arrows under a minute. I made it to help our troops keep people out."

"You have a better chance pushing the Fire Nation out of the area," stated Jet.

"I want them to leave," said the Mechanic, "but I want everyone to leave us alone."

"Pardon."

Emptying his ammo, the invertor lower his weapon. A tired sigh escaped him. "We have enough trouble as it is. If you want to stay here and fight of the Fire Nation, fine, but we are staying in the mountains. We want no trouble."

"You're joking."

"I'm sorry, but no one here want the war. Only reason why we're fighting is because the Fire Nation won't leave us alone. As we speak we have a diplomat speaking with the Fire Nation. Once we get the details sorted out we can live in peace."

"The Fire Nation wants nothing more than total dominance." That eared a shrug. "You want to be under their heel for the rest of your life."

"If that means they'll leave us be, sure." Putting the crossbow back on the table, the inventor picked up notes to write something down. "Only reason we're fighting is because of the avatar."

"Pardon."

"Remember that destruction you cause when you visited. That included the first blimp that I built. The man I was building it for lost his temper and assaulted us. Through some sheer luck and determination we have been fighting them off ever since."

"Oh," said Aang. "I didn't know."

"So now that you understand your position, please leave. I have important matters to attend to." The Mechanic started to leave, but Jet stepped in front of him.

"What if diplomacy fails?"

"Then we got more fighting to do."

Gesturing to the area around him, Jet shook his head. "You're on top of the mountain. How do you feed your people?"

"Most likely," said Aang, "he's probably farming in one of the valleys or in the mountain side. You can grow little food up here."

"We have our ways."

"You can't stand against the Fire Nation forever. There's nowhere left to go. Eventually, they will call in reinforcements and wipe this place out."

"It's… a distance possibility."

"When will you receive word from your diplomat?"

"Sometime tomorrow."

"Let us stay until then. If things work out fine we'll leave."

"Is that a promise?"

"It is," said Aang. "I didn't plan on coming back anyhow."

Cupping his chin between his thumb and pointer, the inventor hummed. "Well, I do like to have options. You may stay in the guest rooms, but you're forbidden from wandering the halls. Now if you excuse me, I've got to design armor that is fireproof." With that said the inventor left his visitors to a soldier.

The rooms turned out to be plain, but livable. Perched next to the mountain edge the airbender had a perfect view of the valley. Pushing off the window frame, he flipped onto the wooden bed. His eyes scanned the nearly empty room. Jet sat across from him on another bed- the only other furnace in the place.

"I'm going to check on Appa," said the avatar.

Leaning against the wall, the swordsman sharpened his sword end. "Go ahead. Just keep an eye out for any blood thirsty people."

Aang stepped outside his door only to be greeted by a soldier. A quick explanation got the man to move out of the way. Walking down the corridor, Aang examined the halls. His hope of flashback left him hungry for more. Just outside the building were the stables. The bison munched on hay while Momo dined on an apple.

Jumping on top of Appa's head, Aang got into meditative stance. His last sight was the ruined tower as lids closed shut. When Momo chattering drew his attention the moon's legions had appeared in the night sky.

With a shake of his head the avatar stood. His eyes blinked away the sleep. He glanced to his sides to see a couple of guards. Jumping off the bison, he started to speak to one, but snores answered him.

"How long have I been out of it?" Silence answered him. Leaping onto the roof, the airbender scanned the area. A couple of blimps soared about, but the slopes were bare of people. Blank eyes of houses stare into the void. Soft snoring came from under his feet. Chuckling, the airbender hopped off of the bison's head. He patted the mount as Momo climbed up to his shoulder.

"It had been awhile since I laughed at gravity," Aang said to Momo. "Care to join me?"

Finding an updraft at night in the mountains can be difficult. Cold air tended to sweep down into the valley. With a little airbending the avatar managed to circle around the temple. A smile formed as he gazed down at the white buildings. If he could ignore the blimps and people in the streets the temple looked like it did a hundred years back.

Aang soared higher into the air to keep his identify from those on the ground. Thin air forced him to take deeper breaths, but he enjoyed the crisp air. It felt nice to get out of those caves. While clean, the air underground had a stale taste to it.

` Weight fell on top of the glider, but a quick look confirm it to be Momo. Lazy lemur, thought the avatar. As his gaze turned downward he spotted a bright glow. Its distance protected the avatar from being blind.

"Odd," muttered the avatar. "Did the mechanic somehow build a hovering lamp?"

Curiosity had Aang diving for the object. His sudden change of angle prompted chatter from the lemur. Yet as he got closer his heart jumped in chest. It was a glider burning in midflight, its operator in a panic as he yanked upon cords.


End file.
